So Cold
by Myownlife12
Summary: When I left the village I wanted to become stronger, my hate so strong that I could love that bastard Itachi,no matter what the price.yaoi OrochimaruXSasuke,ItachiXSasuke & slight SasukeXKabuto & SasukeXNaruto. adult theams,rated for lemons.
1. Prologue

**Warning: **

-This story contains things that many would find inappropriate.

-Swearing-sex-yaoi (maleXmale) -sex containing a minor, and incest.

Parings: OrochimaruXSasuke ItachiXSasuke and very slight SasukeXKabuto and SasukeXNaruto.

**Author's note: **I wrote this prologue during a very boring day at school, and it just progressed from there.

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: **I don't nor will I ever own Naruto. If I did Itachi and Sasuke would be fucking like horny teenagers, and Sakura would be dead.

So cold:

Of Prologue

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I can never go back, by no means can I ever return to my 'home'. I had betrayed everyone. The village, my sensei, my morals, and my _friends_. No, they were clearly not my friends. They hated me and I loathed them. They were weak, and the weak only get in the way of my goal-a goal that must be accomplished.

_Weak_, that is what Itachi was referred to me as. What he would tell me I was every time he came to visit before he claimed my lips with his. And even after all of the touches he would give me, he would tell me that I was weak, that I needed to find a path to power. I knew what path I needed to use, Orochimaru. He was the only one I could use; the others in the village were nothing and would not help me if they knew why I _truly _wanted to be strong.

I refused to stay with _them_ I could easily have just ended their lives in a blink of an eye. It would be so simple, child's play as many would put it. In reality it truly was.

It would be simple to take their lives, oh so effortless, and there would be so many ways to do such. The fools, they put their pathetic trust in me. I don't know why they did when I clearly did not have a care in the world about them – though at times I did put on that 'act'- an act that they feel for.

Trust was nothing, yet it was _everything_. I had put my trust in Itachi, again and again, even after he slaughtered the clan, I still put my trust in him, in his touches, in his actions, in his _words_... Trust was a weakness. I didn't trust them, nor have faith in them.

Even Kakashi was nowhere near strong enough for what I desired….

_Power_

It was plain and simple really. I craved power; someone to teach me to surpass that of Itachi's. That bastard may have known how to control it, but I would learn to master it. No one was strong enough to teach me, but then there was Orochimaru. He had true power and strength. I needed his training. He had at one point told me to come to him for power, and I'll be damned but that is what I will do. He was a prowess, and that is what I need. I was never one to be docile but for him I would, I would so _anything _to avenged my family.

I would kill Itachi.

I would make Itachi recognize that I had great power.

No more nightmares, no more childish flamboyancy craving my Nii-san's attention, no. Now I would be the one who would have someone craving after them. There would be no words of kindness no familiar touches.

Just my strength, my power that he would crave to touch once more.

"_Run, run, foolish Otouto and cling to life"_

His sadistic voice still rings in my head and I have never been able to get rid of it, but no, I grinned to myself, I will not run, I will train and then kill him. Making him regret everything he had ever done. Making him regret those last few touches before he came to me and told me to kill Naruto. I had almost killed him, I left him there to die, but I knew that he would not; I would not kill him and give that man the pleasure of me doing what he wanted. Orochimaru will help me surpass that bastard. It will happen, I will make sure of that, no matter what the _price._

Itachi's touch was still raw on me as his hands touched my tainted body as he caused me to moan his damn name. His words were as blunt and harsh as his body;

"_You are weak, come to me when you have enough hate, then and only then, can you hate me enough to love me. Hate me so much that you could kill me, but instead of taking that kunai to my neck, you will take your lips to it in its place."_

My ignorance would be no more, I would give up all that a child had and I would do what I had to do.

X

**A/n**: I promise, that everything will be longer than this, it is just the prologue.

Please Review.


	2. Of confusion

**Warning: **

-This chapter contains adult themes(yaoi), that does involve a minor (Sasuke), its not sex, but still non the less it contains things that many would find uncomfortable for them to read.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my sanity, but I think I lost that a while back too.**

So Cold

Chapter 1:

Of confusion

**(Sasuke's POV) **

Orochimaru slow pulled me onto his clothed lap. It was a rather uncomfortable position for me to be in, but I dared not complain about it. He has done this to me plenty of times, we train until _he_ thinks we did enough for the day, and then he makes me sit here on his lap, and one of two things happens; we either sit in complete silence or he talks about my improvement or what I need to work on, I never questioned him, what ever Orochimaru wanted he got, after all he was doing me a favor by training me, even if it left me exhausted. Today was no different from the other days.

Brutal as ever, if not worse.

He did not go easy on me at all; in-fact he seamed more violent then before - if that was even possible. Comfort and babying were not something I wanted, we pick what we are and I am simply a tool- a tool that needed to be sharpened.

I was covered with sweat, and grim, and I could tell that I needed to wash myself of such. I tried to stand up and get off of his lap, but when I tried, he pulled me down, non-too-gently back on to him. I was confused as to why he made me sit here; I didn't comprehend this at all. I wanted to leave, but I did not want to enrage the man, though that never happens, so I bluntly stated,

"I need to wash. Let me go." My voice was low when I said this but I could taste me holding back my anger.

When he did nothing I spoke once more; "Orochimaru…"

This time I did not hide the annoyance that leaked into my voice. He was pissing me off with his silence.

"Sasuke-kun," he let my name slowly slip from his lips. It sent shivers down my spine, and I mentally slapped myself for that.

I was never a very responsive person, but he always seamed to get a reaction from me, no matter what he did. The only other person that had such a talent was Itachi.

"You have grown so much in these past years, you have changed oh-so much." He took a scrutinizing look at me. I saw his snake-like tongue slip out and he licked his lips. "I think you should see what you look like." He chuckled with that last statement.

Why would I care it means nothing to me, I never cared to look at myself, in fact, I haven't seen what I took like since I left the village. I stopped being concerned about what I looked liked after my last encounter with Itachi; I no longer had a reason to care for my appearance.

"Vanity is of the lest importance." I curtly told him.

"Yes, but still, the reaction varies from person to person." His voice was soft when he spoke.

He slipped his arm past my thigh, (which seamed to linger there longer than it should, but I shook that thought from my mind), and into the sleeve of his robe, and pulled something silver out. It appeared to be a mirror. Why he would have such I didn't inquire. He pulled it up and looked at himself in it, grinning, apparently pleased with what he saw, and placed the mirror in front of me, but before I could look at myself I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was ahead.

"Open your eyes Sasuke-kun."

I ignored that demand hoping he would just put it away.

"Now." His voice was firm and I knew that had to do it.

I hesitantly opened them meeting my reflection. I thought I might pass out when I looked at myself. It seemed like Itachi was looking straight back at me. But no, it wasn't him, it was _me._

My tangled black hair was long and unruly. My eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep. I was disgusted by my appearance.

"You look so much like _him_." His breath whispered against my ear. "So much like _him_."

His snake-like tongue slipped out and licked the top of my cartilage on my ear. It sent goose bumps down my neck. I could not make a lucid thought.

'_I'm nothing like him, I'm not, and I refuse to believe that could be.'_

I was shaking on his lap, from thinking about Itachi _that bastard_ who I had so much as called 'Aniki'.

'_No! I am not Itachi, I can't possibly be like that bastard!' _

I felt a cool hand move past my robe and onto my chest, which caused me to jump, but his hands roughly brought me down.

"I take that back, you are nothing like him, you're too weak." He smirked and placed his hand on my thigh, "You show your emotion, _he _did not."

'Weak.' That damned word that Itachi had referred to me as. _Only_ Itachi could call me such – _only_ he should get reaction from me.

Then I didn't know what went over me, but I reached up and punched him in the jaw. I saw some blood drip down his lip, but there was no pained expression on his face, rather there seamed to be sick masochist pleasure.

"Now that wasn't nice now was it, Sasuke-kun?"

He then pulled the neck of my robe down. He quickly found the curse mark and bit down on it. I let out a pained scream when he did so. He then began to lick at my flesh would. When he sucked on it, I had to surpass a moan from my lips. He seemed to realize that. I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his teeth and tongue against my skin – why was I enjoying this? When he pulled back and looked at me in the eyes, I couldn't help the confusion that shown on my face.

His face was very near mine when he pulled back. I could feel his breath; it was cold, so cold, just like the rest of him seamed to be.

It has been a long time since I've felt anything like this. But that's why I left; emotions are weaknesses. People with them are feeble. I am starting to think that Orochimaru may be weak too. No, he's not, but I might me. I need to prove that I am not weak. The only other persons that made me feel emotions where Itachi and Naruto, and I would be damned if he would. I would do to him what I knew that even the most stone-cold people would show some reaction for; I would do something to Orochimaru - what I did to make Itachi's stoic face change.

I roughly pulled myself from his lap and brought our lips together in a bruising kiss.

'_No emotions, no emotions!'_ I yelled to myself and my lips pressed into his.

He chuckled, and I felt it vibrate through my throat. Why was he laughing? I bit on his lip, causing it to bleed slightly. He roughly pulled my hair making me toss my head back.

Apprehension came through me, but I wouldn't let it show.

He pulled my head so that his lips met mine once more. This time he seemed to be in control. He bit on my lip like I had him, but in a so much more skilled way, and I had to yet again, suppress a moan and I opened my mouth in reaction. I felt his long tongue slither into my opening. His tongue against mine felt so right, but I held back from adding on to the kiss –letting him know I was enjoying it.

I could tell that he was not pleased with my lack of emotion. He apparently decided to stop that. He dug his nails into my neck and I once again was forced to bite my lip to stop from screaming, and I bit his inhuman tongue in the process.

He laughed again in his sadistic tone - pulling back from my mouth and making his way to my neck. I was expecting him to be rough, but this was surprisingly gentle. He sucked on my jugular, and as much as I wanted to stop it, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of pleasure. I couldn't believe that I had show emotion. I was weak. I was again this foolish child a foolish child that needed to be corrected. "Itachi…" I moaned into his lips.

Orochimaru suddenly stood up and I fell to the floor. I was befuddled to say the least. I thought that me showing emotion would fulfill his sick sadistic wishes but it seamed he wanted me to be stoic, to have no reactions to things. Didn't that make him hypercritical... My head was too dizzy to rationalize that thought. He started to walk away when he turned to me. I will never forget those words.

"Desire _my_ touch, Sasuke, crave _my_ body."

I watched his back as he left me in his room, not knowing what to do. It would have been better if punished me or _hurt _me rather than leaving me here on this floor perplexed and hurt.

Yet most of all, he left me cold, so cold.

X

**A/N: **Reviews are always welcomed!

I promise chapters will get longer and better with time. I just have to build up to it.


	3. Of My Sasuke

**Warnings:** Same as always.

Not sex but still mature content to some readers – though don't think of it as that but whatever.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did the show would be name either 'Deidara' or 'Itachi' or better yet 'sexy boys fucking.'

So cold

Chapter 2:

Of My Sasuke

**(Sasuke's POV)**

It has been two weeks since my run-in with Orochimaru. I haven't seen him, mainly because I have been avoiding him best to my abilities – it has worked out for me so far.

I cannot face him after what happened back there. I know I will have to at one point, but until then, I'm fine with not seeing him, or anybody else for that matter. Sadly I know that he will after a while, he will call me to do more training, or to punish me, but for now, I content with thinking that I will never have to leave my room.

I had let him touch me in a way that only one other has before, and a sick part of me enjoyed his short touches. What is wrong with me? I have been asking myself that a lot lately.

I knock at the door shook me from my thoughts. A fear rose though me thinking that it may be _him_, but that consternation quickly vanished when I could since that it was not him; but Kabuto.

"Master Orochimaru wants to see you." Kabuto stated in a smug voice.

I was laying on my side with my back to him. I figured if I lay still, he would think that I was sleeping and leave me be, but it appears that I didn't fool him.

"Now Sasuke-kun." His voice plain, but there was a hint of covetousness? I was not sure what it was.

How dare he tell me something like that, I was ready to turn around and strike him, but at the moment I had no energy thinking of what Orochimaru might want. I didn't answer him, he didn't derisive a response, I just slowly made my way out of my bed; the floor was cold beneath my feet. Cold, just like his touch was. The exact difference of what I have gotten 'used to.'

The trip down the hall seamed to be a trip down memory, no nightmare lain. I remembered the cold feeling of Orochimaru's touch. But what scared me the most was that I _wanted _his touch. I actually wanted him to touch me. What happened to me, I am normally so stoic or as some say 'arrogant' and now this.

When I got to his door I froze on the spot from fear and something else, inquisitiveness?

'_What does he want? What doesn't he want? Why am I asking myself this?'_

Those questions arose in my mind but I quickly made them vanish from my mentality. I hesitantly reached my hand up and knocked on the wooden door to his room – the place where he relaxed and let his guard down.

There was not a replay, and I was about to leave when his voice sounded through the door.

"Come in." his tone of voice was very calm, to calm for my likening.

The room was dark and cold, much like the rest of the room, much like him. He sauntered over to me.

"Sasuke-kun." He purred.

When he says my name it always makes me shiver and this time was no different.

His hand came to my face and lifted my chin up so my eyes met his gaze. He was scanning my face with his sharp eyes. I saw his tongue slither out of his mouth and lick his lips- like his had done the day when I had first kissed him…like he was looking at a treat he wanted to devourer.

I was so frightened at that point, that's right, I was scared and I admit it. It's bad enough that it was late at night, and I was tired, but now he is trying to read my face. Hiding emotion when fatigue was present could make such a difficult task…a task that only one other was good at…

I yawned, I couldn't help it, I was tired, I haven't slept well since my last encounter with him, not that I really ever slept that well ever, but still.

"Are we tired _my _Sasuke?"

_My_ Sasuke? Were in the hell did he get the nerve to call me that? Was this another 'test' to see how I would react? If it was, I wasn't going to give him what he wanted – he would not get me to show emotion so easily.

"Come you'll sleep, we'll both sleep."

I had no idea what he was trying to propose by that, and really I didn't want to find out. He made me fidget enough the small amount of time we were together, and sleeping in the same room, let alone bed as him would just make it even harder, if not impossible.

He roughly grabbed me by my arm and pushed me in front of him. As I walked to the bed I could feel his gaze on me. I stopped when I got to the bed. I could take notice of him slipping off his robe, but I didn't look. He pulled back the sheet on the bed, and got in the center of it. I just remained standing there. He seamed displeased by this, Orochimaru removed himself from the bed and made his way over to me.

As he came behind me I felt his cool hands on my shoulders. He started to remove my robe and I felt it slip past my shoulders and to my hips. The cool air hit me and made the hair on my neck stand up. His cool hands pulled my robe down all the way to where it was around my feet in a pile on the ground.

I felt his long black hair brushed against my shoulder. But as soon as it was there it was gone. I heard him make his way back to the bed. Not once tonight have I looked at him, and that's fine by me. I would not give him such pleasure - a delight that I would only give to somebody else.

I felt very vulnerable standing there in the room, with close to nothing on. It's bad enough the room was cool and damp but this just made me truly uncomfortable.

He reached an arm out towards me and motioned me towards the bed. I knew that he wanted me to get in it. He has always has been a very tyrant person as long as I've known him. When I got into the navy-blue silk covered bed, I stayed as far to the side as I could. He apparently didn't like this because he pulled me to where my back was to his chest, which was cold as I thought it would be. I felt him put his head down into my tangled mat of onyx-blue hair.

**(Orochimaru's POV)**

The Uchiha's hair smelled lightly of soap. He must have bathed before hand. Pity, I had wished to wash with the boy. I felt him tense beside me, apparently edgy for some reason; this is a rear thing seeing as he is almost always cold. I decided that I would fix that.

I ran my hands down his smooth back, it was heated which felt good next to my hands. I felt his body start to relax to my touch. I could tell that he was enjoying it, even if he was telling himself that he didn't. When I pulled away, he arched his back to my hand trying to get to it again. I chuckled to myself.

'_That's right Sasuke, let it all feel good, I know that it is working. You cannot hid from what your body craves. You cannot deny that you want me.' ' _

His body craved _my _touch and mine alone – I would make sure of that.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

His cold hands felt good on my back, and when he drew away, I couldn't help but arch to his touch. His hands were ungodly talented. It just felt so right. I felt one of his hands slide up and he put it into my hair. I felt him removing any tangles and knots that I have accommodated over this time period. I could not remember the last time I had taken the time to brush it.

"_My _Sasuke, you really need to take care of yourself."

Again there he was with the '_my_ Sasuke' I normally would have had some smart-ass comment or have done something, but at the moment I was enjoying his touch too much to say anything. I blinked a few times before putting my head down attempting to get some rest regardless of his body next to mine.

I felt myself start to doze off, when he swiftly turned me violently to where my face was in his chest. I couldn't help but take in his sent, it was a lovely musky smell mixed with something that I couldn't make-out. I also couldn't help but bring my hands to his well-muscled chest – tracing slightly over a few muscles. It was so smooth and pale.

His hands reached down and pulled my chin up to where his gaze met mine. This was the first time that I had looked at him this whole night, and what I saw scared me almost as much as it intrigued me.

I clearly saw lust written on his face. How that sadistic bastard could feel lust let alone any emotion was beyond me. And why was he feeling it for me? I should be nothing to him just a tool and a container. My question was answered when he brought his lips to mine. It was a sweet and gentle kiss unlike the one before. Sweet was not one of his qualities, and it was almost frightening to see it on him.

I boldly pulled his long- silky black hair to deepen the kiss, and to be deepened I sure got. I felt his snake-like tongue plunge into my mouth. How it felt would never be put into words. Never had I been kissed like _this_.

There was that one 'kiss' with Naruto, but that was forever ago, and I left him and the village behind me, along with a few other kisses that I had gotten. The there where the ones with Itachi, as good as they were, they were so different than this. And there was the kiss we shared a few days ago, but that was not like this either.

I nipped his tongue earring only a simple grunt from him. I wanted to hear better things than that from him get some reaction from this man. He seamed to know this and pulled back from the kiss, leaving me a bit frustrated.

"Another time _my _Sasuke, another time."

This time the '_my_ Sasuke' did not make me want to yell at him, in a way it made me appreciate that I was an almost 'privilege' from that title, though I would never dear speak such words to him. He pulled me closely into his pale chest. I wanted to protest this action – to get away from his touch, but I felt that I didn't have the energy or the stamina to do so. So I let myself drift off to sleep on his smooth chest, listening to the hellish tattoo of his cold heart.

X

**A/n:** Please review.

Ahhhh ok I know this chapter was also short damn it! I have to get more into the plot to write more – trust me it will get better, I just have to warm up to this idea seeing as this is my first fanfiction that is not a oneshot.

**Kimimaros-angel:** Yes, I must also say that they are both 'hot'. And even though Orochimaru is a bastard, he is a sexy one non-the less and I would so do him. lol

Thanks for being my first review!


	4. Of Fear

**Warring:** A bit of mature content.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did you would see Sasuke in the shower with Orochimaru 'washing' his body.

So Cold:

Chapter 3

Of Fear

**(Sasuke's POV)**

When I awoke, I felt a strange coldness beneath my head. I slightly turned to look up, and I was surprised to say the least of what I saw, that bastard Orochimaru in bed with me, _his_ bed. He looked back at me grinning sadistically.

"Have a good nights sleep _my_ Sasuke?"

I gulped and thought of the first polite thing to tell him, which would be very out of character for me.

"Yes _sir._"

I don't normally use sir, wait scratch that, I've never used sir or any other name suffixes with him like his 'followers' did, but at this moment I was taken back and it was the first thing I could think of to say.

"_Sir?_ No need to use such terms with me."

He then brought his lips to my neck and sucked on the tender flesh there. It was not rough like his normal touches it was tender. I wish that his touches were painful, and then maybe I would not like them so much. This brought back the memories of what happened the night before. I unintentionally or maybe I am just kidding myself, move my neck to give him more to have but as soon as I did such he was gone from my neck. He brought his head up and rested it on top of mine; another kind jester that was alien to me, well to receive from him anyway.

"You need a shower." He spoke matter-of-factly.

He moved his head and the rest of his body away from me and then moved to slide off of the bed and started his way towards the bathroom. I didn't move I stayed in his bed wishing; no hoping that he wouldn't notice that I didn't follow him. I was wrong, he damn well knew I didn't and let me know that he was displeased by me doing so.

"Come" His voice was cold, what had happened to that softer voice from before I don't know. What he said was not a statement, it was a harsh demand from him. I got out of the bed and reluctantly followed him.

When he got into the bathroom, which was not a far walk, he closed the door and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sasuke…." he breathed, his breath dancing against my neck. The softer voice from before was back. Amazing how he could just change to tone of his voice like this. A talent that I'm sure was useful to him, and I really didn't want to know about all the times he has used it.

I felt him slide his cold hands down my sides and he slide his figures in the hem of my undergarment. He slowly, almost sensually, pulled it down off of my body. He then brought his hands back up to rest just above my hips. When he pulled them away, he stated "Sasuke", I knew what he was saying/telling, so I helped him shed the rest of his clothing from his body.

He walked in front of me and went to the shower door, I felt uncomfortable, not just from me being nude, but because he was nude in front of me, and that I had to _try _to take my gaze off of his powerful body, but it was difficult to try and be able to turn my gaze to the floor. I was just glad it was only his backside turned towards me, I heard him open the glass door to the shower, but I didn't look up, I only did when he spoke to me.

"Sasuke." He didn't have to say more than my name. Again I already knew what he wished for me to do.

I attentively stepped into the shower; attempting to keep my distance from him, away from the man who was having an effect on me.

**(Orochimaru's POV)**

He was trying to back away from me. Apparently afraid of what I might do to him. I think that it is time to make his fears a reality, or were they truly fears? Why fear what you know you will enjoy?

I grabbed him and I pushed him against the shower wall, somewhat higher than how he normally would be; me being taller that him really did come to an advantage. I heard him let a squeal escape his now parted lips and I pushed him back harder – more demanding.

"Relax _my_ Sasuke."

I reached over to the shelf and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, and put some into my hand. I quickly ran my hands through his hair washing away all the dirt and grim that was in it, all the while massaging his scalp. I felt him start to relax into my touch. '_Good it will make it all so much easier_.' I let my hands trail down his lithe form down to his perfect hips. He froze suddenly and grabbed my hands trying to prevent me from going any farther. He brought his gaze up to mine and I could clearly see that there was panic in his eyes.

"We can't have that now my Sasuke can we? Do you need me to show you that there is nothing to fear?"

I didn't give him time to answer. I pushed him the hardest I could back into the wall and when his mouth opened to protest I stole a kiss from him. His grip on my hands instantly loosed until it was non-existing. The Uchiha's hands shot up and went into my hair. I deepened the kiss causing him to moan and pull harder on my hair. When he tried to kiss back, I pulled away from him, earning a displeased grunt. So he _does_ like this, well then if he wants more he will have to do something about it, and that the damned boy did just that.

He reached up and kissed me pulling me back to meet his waiting mouth. His inexperienced lips were working with mine. Pain shot through my back, and I leaned over, causing him to fall on his back. Before he had anytime do try and move, I was on top of him sucking on his neck. I could tell that he was trying to do something and it only took me a moment to find out what _that_ was, he was trying to switch our spots.

So apparently he likes to play the dominance game. Well let the games begin, well that is what I wanted, but damn it not right now, I have to work with him today, which can turn out to be more ways that one. I smirked at the under note to that thought. I brought my head up from his neck and to his chest. He would have to wait to play a game, learn the rules first, and then go step-by-step.

I muffled what needed to be done into his now wet chest. "Sasuke, I need to finish my shower." I would not have said this, but I rather not have cold water.

He seamed displeased by my words, he would have to learn.

I smirked "Oh don't worry _my_ Sasuke, we will still be close"

I saw his cheeks stain with pink. This is no time to be nervous now, yet then again I do find his innocence attractive.

"My hair Sasu-ke" I let each bit of his name roll off of my lips.

He obligated, not like he had a choice anyway. He stepped behind me and started to lather in the shampoo. I hate to admit it, but for such an innocent teenager, he knew how to do that well. It was times like this were I wish that time would just keep repeating itself so his hands would never leave, though there were other things he could do with them – so many other things they could be used for.

When the shampoo was out of my hair, I grabbed a washcloth and put some soap on it. I made quick work of my body and one thing that fathomed me was that he did not watch the cloth; he kept his eyes on the wall.

I was able to get his gaze back to me though when I brought the cloth to his skin and began to wash it slowly. He was fine with this until I got lower than he wanted.

"Orochimaru please let me do it myself."

I wanted to do it for him, but that time will come soon enough, so I will let him slowly gain confidence with himself and his body – confidence with a body that I so badly wanted to make my own.

X

When the Uchiha was all finished and we stepped out I grabbed a towel and wrapped it protectively around his waist, making sure that I hit my nails against his flesh in the process, as much touch I could get on him the better. I grabbed another towel and rubbed his head with it trying to remove any extra water that was still there.

After I got the water out, I began to comb through his locks with my fingers, which did not take that long because of me going through it earlier. I was questioning to myself if I should cut it the way that it was before it grew out – the way it was when I had first come to him - and right now I'm not sure, maybe I will let him decided later on…either way it is still _my_ hair to tug and play with.

When I was done, I turned him toward me, planning on kissing him but what I saw was even better than a kiss. I saw his eyes wonder down my body to my member. I smirked he _finally _looked.

"It's not nice to stare." I teased him.

I wanted to tell him _'Like what you see?'_ but I could tell he was in enough discomfort at the moment.

His head instantly snapped up and looked away from me. I grabbed his chin and brought his face to mine.

"It's fine Sasuke," I let about a breath and paused "Enjoy what you can see."

I saw his face become even pinker with what I had just said. I kneeled down and gently moved the towel up so that his lower half was now exposed to me. I felt him tense when I did such; he is so shy about his wonderful body. But that is just more attractive to me.

I let my finger brush the top of his length, but I made it quick knowing that my body wanted me to do so much more to him, but I didn't want to till he was ready and would have no regrets about it, and he is just starting to get comfortable with me – that was something I did not want to mess up. I brought my face up to his and saw that his eyes were wide. I grinned.

"I enjoyed what I saw…" I slowly let that hinting sentence leave my lips.

I stood, then bent down and kissed right above his eye. I felt his hand come to me, asking me to bring my lips down to his, I complied and decided to let him have some control, hell this could be more entertaining than watching him blush.

His lips came to mine. They are so inexperienced, but really that just makes the entire ordeal better. I felt his small tongue against my lips, well in reality it was normal sized for a teenage boy, he had really grown in the past two and a half years. Just compared to mine it was nothing. I opened my mouth allowing him privilege into my cavern. He must have been remembering my actions from before, because if I didn't know I would have thought that he had practice.

I shook that thought from my mind - no he was _my_ Sasuke. Though as he went on I knew that if he did it was not much, because the kiss lost all profession that it had before, I guess last time we kissed his mind became to jarred to try and mimic what I did to him. That was fine I wanted this kiss to _be_ Sasuke.

When he pulled back from my lips and string of saliva was between us; evidence of what we had done, and how much he still had to learn, though in all honesty I kind of liked it. I brought my finger out and touched the string; I then brought it to his mouth and pressed said saliva onto his lips. He truly had sweet lips of an angel. _My_ angel. _My_ Sasuke. I brought my mouth to his ear and let him know what he needed to do.

"Go get dressed for training Sasuke." I don't think that was what he wanted to hear, and really it wasn't what I wanted to say.

He quickly obtained his composer and made his way out of the bathroom, while he did I watched his behind until he was out of sight.

"_My _Sasuke" I let his name pass my lips even though I knew that he couldn't hear me, this was for my own ears to hear.

X

**A/n: **-blush- damn it shower can be lovely can't they? Hehe. It's 3 am, I really think I should go to bed now, or maybe I could type another chapter? Nah I'll sleep thank you.

Please Review

**Negative Gemini**: Ahh that's so sweet that is the reaction I was looking for.

**Jisuka Uchiha:** Sorry to deprive you of your sex, but you will just have to wait.

**Emily-Kun:** Glad you love it, and I will try to update sooner.


	5. Of Interruption

**Warnings:** Same as always my little chickadees.

Ok I Have to state this now: I am a total OrochimaruXSasuke whore, but you still like me anyway right?

Disclaimer: I won nothing if I did, Orochimaru Kabuto and Sasuke would have all had one big fuck party in Sound.

So Cold:

Chapter 4

Of Interruption

**(Sasuke's POV)**

As soon as I got back to my room and closed the door, I leaned back against it and took a deep breath. What had happened back there? How could I let him touch me like that? And how could I desire his touch? I am doing just what he said, desiring his touch,_ craving _his body. I could not help myself; his cold touches were something that I just reacted to. My body seamed to move on its own, one minute I am standing there and the next I have my tongue in his mouth tasting him for all that he has.

Is this wrong that I wish that he did not send me back to my room, that I could continue to touch him, have him touch me? When he did touch me I was surprised, but it was so good that I started to relax into them. It has been so long since I have even felt anything like this, and while it is here, I will embrace it no matter what it is. I need _someone's_ touch, and Orochimaru will have to do.

I quickly went into my dresser and pulled out some cloths for training. Casually, I pulled my hand trough my hair and noted that it was easy to go through, I wanted it to stay that way. I don't know why I did, but I grabbed a rubber band off of the dresser and started to braid my hair back. I'm not sure where I learned to do such; it just seamed to come naturally. I smiled to myself; Orochimaru is the reason why my hair is so easy to take care of. Maybe I should have him do it more often. When I was finished, I walked into the hallway and made my way to the training grounds, when I saw Kabuto I paused, I don't know what came over me but I asked him.

"Hey, do you have a mirror anywhere around here?" I had forgotten to check the one back in my bathroom.

He seamed a bit taken off by this, probably because I talked to him. He answered though;

"Yes…the main bathroom in the hallway next to this one. Third door on your left." He paused "What do you want it for anyway, I can see you did your hair, are you _now_ interested in your appearance?" He was smug with that comment. He seamed to know something I didn't.

I grumbled a "thanks" and made my way to the main bathroom. It took a minute for the lights to click on and when I did, I could tell he was not lying when he said mirror, this thing was huge! I looked at my reflection expecting Itachi, but instead I was greeted back by _me_ looking a little less like him.

I must have really gotten a good nights rest, my eyes were not blood shoot and I was not disgusted by my appearance, if anything I was a bit pleased by it. I was never one for vanity, but damn if I wanted to look at myself, there should be no problem with that. I made it quick knowing that I was late for Orochimaru and I rather not make him upset, if anything, I would like to please him.

X

When I got to the training grounds he was already there waiting for me to come to him.

"Sasuke-kun, what took you so long?" there was a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Nothing, sorry."

I could tell that he didn't like that answer, but he seamed to not let it get to him.

"Ok, we will continue to work on your blocking, you have attacking down perfect, but you need to work on the basics." He stepped behind me and took my sword from its spot. "You have become so good with this, and many other weapons, but there are times when you need to just use your body."

I nodded, not really caring what we worked on, as long as it was to make me stronger. Stronger than that bastard.

I took my fighting stance and he lunged at me, I blocked his punch and jumped up to block a kick coming my way. I have improved, but I know if he went full out on me, I could not take it, he was holding back on me, but not by much. He told me that once, that he is now only slightly holding back, that I needed more of a match to fight against.

His foot coming my way kicked me out of my thought and I bent back to avoid getting kicked in the head. I knew I was working on defense, but I couldn't help myself, when I bent back I kicked my foot up and kicked him in the leg, bad idea. He reached back and grabbed my arm causing me to fall back, but if I'm going down, he's going down with me. And that he did. He landed right on top of me in a crushing motion. The snake knocked the breath right out of me. When I got my mouthful of air back he was leaning up a little bit above me.

He laughed; "Bringing the enemy down with you? That's pretty cleaver, but you shouldn't have fell in the first place, don't let the enemy knock you down, _always_ be in control of what is going on. "

He laughed again, that pissed me off. I _would_ be in control.

With a burst of strength, I pushed him up and grabbed his sides pining him on his back. He was not expecting this and fell back onto the ground. I hovered above him with a smirk on my lips.

"Don't lose focus and let the enemy take advantage of you." I mocked him.

He chuckled again, licked his lips and said, "Maybe I like to be taken advantage of."

I felt my face stain red with that comment. He smiled then came to my ear, "Though, I'm not really a docile type."

I was going to replay back to that when his lips cut me off in a quick kiss, that if I didn't know, I would say didn't happen. He switched our spots once more; I was right to back to where I started.

"Though you seem to be." He just had to add more onto his words.

He let his tongue go over my ear. I felt myself blush again, but I gathered up enough courage to say something back, if he is going to play the seducing game, then I will play it well with him.

"And you are pleased that I am."

For a minute he stopped and I thought he might strike me, but instead he laughed and nuzzled into my neck.

"Yes _my_ Sasuke, I am happy that you are, but it is also a benefit for _you_."

This puzzled me. "How so?" I questioned him.

"You will find out soon enough." he smirked again.

I went to sit up but he pushed me down again and captured my lips with his. A small moan escaped my mouth, from me being caught off guard. He grinned into my lips and he proceed to kiss me. His hands started to make their way to the opening of my clothing. Part of my chest is always exposed, but he made the opening bigger by parting it almost all the way open.

"What if somebody sees us?" I questioned him; I really didn't want that to happen – no one should see me like this.

He licked my chest and answered back to me, "And if so, so be it, it won't stop me, stop _us_. " he paused and then added "Stop me from doing _this._"

I didn't have much time to think that over though. I let out a not so small moan when he clamped down on my one exposed nipple. He smirked and continued to suck on it, nipping here licking there.

I thought that I could control myself, but when his hand snaked down and grabbed my member through the cloth of my pants, I let out a chocked out scream, "Orochimaru!" but this was not of pain, it was of pure pleasure.

As soon as it was there it left and went back to my chest. His touch was just so, I couldn't find the words to describe it. When he started to go back to my chest, I thought if there was _something_ that I could do to him. I couldn't go as far as grabbing his member, no, I wouldn't even get around thinking of doing such, but I could try and make him moan my name. But I'll be damned we were interrupted.

There was a familiar charka signature not to far away and I knew who it was.

"Kabuto!" I gasped but Orochimaru silenced me.

"Hush Sasuke-kun, just feel my touch."

I nodded before he took my bottom lips between his teeth and nibbled on it slowly causing moans to escape from me – making me forget our 'guest.'

As I moaned louder as his hand went down my pants and cupped my groin as I felt Kabuto while he approached us and spoke – clearing his throat to get our attention.

"Orochimaru-sama, sorry to interrupt, but there is some more information on Village Hidden in the Mist." Kabuto didn't even seam affected by this, like it was something he has seen before – or was expecting to see.

I was blushing so hard by now it wasn't even funny, and Orochimaru didn't even seem to mind that Kabuto had just walk in on us well…'showing affection', for a nicer way of putting things.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute Kabuto-kun."

Orochimaru's eyes never left me for a moment, even as he spoke. I felt Kabuto leave, but that didn't make my flush go away.

"No reason to be embarrassed _my_ Sasuke," He cooed sweetly to me. "Because I am proud of _this_." He then gently kissed me on the lips, I tried to deepen the kiss, but he slowly pulled back.

I wouldn't let him though, I threw my hands up and pulled him back down, he must have just went with it because he allowed me one more kiss, though it ended. The snake stood up and paused, almost if questioning something in his mind. He reached a hand down to me; I took it and got up off of the ground. When I stood up and went to drop his hand he gripped harder on it and pulled me towards him. With my back to his chest he put his head on my shoulder and picked up my braid.

"I like that you are taking care of yourself for _me_…" He trailed off and then he sighed. "I need to go catch up on the current events."

He grabbed my hand and we proceeded to make our way back. We weren't necessarily 'holding hands' but the contact was never lost. When we got there and he dropped my hand and turned to me, I got some confidence and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips and turned and started to walk away. When I was about to open the door I was taking, he spoke.

"You're improving."

He didn't need to tell me, I already knew.

X

**A/n:**

Kabuto, Kabuto, why didn't you ask you join them? Just kidding. Though that would be nice to read now wouldn't it? Please review Sorry for such a short chapter, as things progress with the two things should get longer yeah I know I keep saying that but it will happen after while ( I hope) Plus I don't have the attention span at the moment to do a longer chapter. It will happen though don't worry.

**Kimimaros-angel:** Yes he is a bit bashful; it shall change over time though.


	6. Of Confidence

**A/n:** Is this getting too fluffy for you, please let me know, and I can attempt to bring back the angst. The fact that instead of the normal music I listen to, I was listing to fluffy-ass music has something to do with this.

**Warnings**: some mature content for you kiddies.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did Kakashi would have fucked Iruka In episode 20 rather than pissing him off.

So Cold:

Chapter 5

Of Confidence

**(Sasuke's POV) **

What he told me hours ago is still repeating its self to me. _'You're improving.' _I've improved? Was he talking about my training, or my 'affection'? This contraction would not leave my mind. There was so many possibilities and I was scared to wonder which one it could possible be.

I'm questioning myself about what am I possibly doing with him. I know it's wrong, but it feels so _right _to feel alive again, to have someone, who may truly care about me and let me send my feelings back to them. Yet there is the other part of me who is wondering if this is just my childish ignorance trying to make me believe that this could really be something more than what I thought – what I wished.

I was spent from my training with him, but it was not so much the fighting – that was so much shorter than I am used to - it is from what happened during the fighting. I still can't believe that having Kabuto interrupt us didn't faze him in the least, and I was under him blushing from embarrassment. He must really think that I am childish or I don't appreciate what he is doing for me.

I sighed and turned on my side. Why do things have to be so damn confusing? When I left, one of the things I though I left by leaving was the confusion, but this confusion was just as bad, if not worse. Yet apparently the masochistic part of me was enjoying this.

I shifted sides again; I just couldn't get comfortable, not with all these thoughts going through my mind. What would I do the next time that I saw him? This wasn't like the first time when I didn't know what he wanted, I'm not that obtuse anymore, but I'm still not sure what he wants from me. I brought my hand up and slid it down my face; this is just so frustrating! I felt sick, maybe it was from the lack of food that I had eaten today; though I knew I was kidding myself.

"Damn it!" I expressed aloud, this was not working, I tried shutting my mind down. After I do not know how long of tossing and turning, I finally fell asleep – a rather peaceful on if that.

X

I felt a strange cold sensation on my face, almost if brushing stray hairs away. I moved into the cold touch not wanting it to go away. I must have knocked on wood, because it vanished. I thought that it was gone, but apparently not. I felt the bed sink a bit, like someone's weight was added. I couldn't bring myself to look and see what it was, I thought that maybe I would, but after I felt that cold engulf around my body, I lost all train of thought of doing so. It felt so good, so _familiar_ but I couldn't tell what it was. If this was a dream, I did not want to wake from it right now. I let out a sigh; it was cold, _so cold._

**(Orochimaru's POV) **

I heard him let out a sigh, he must really be comfortable with this; or a least beginning to feel that way. I brought my hand up, and started to bring it through his midnight locks. They were so smooth, just like the rest of his body. I heard him mutter something, but I couldn't make out what it was, it sounded like 'please'. I brought down the hand that was going through his hair with and started to rub circles into his back.

I heard him moan again and this time I caught what it was 'please Orochimaru…' This intrigued me. I knew now, though sadly now was not the time for such things I leaned over to his ear and whispered lightly, "Shhh, Sasuke, sleep now." I was so pleased to hear him say my name. The first time I was with him, he moaned Itachi's name, I still was not approving of that.

This is not like me, I've never been one to show emotion or 'loving jesters' but there is just something about the Uchiha that just makes me softer. I'm just glad that he is the only one who will _ever _see this side of me. I let out a breath and pulled him closer to me. He let out another incoherent word and molded into me. I let my head nuzzle into his neck, and allowed sleep to consume me.

X

I felt a slight movement in my arms. As a reaction I pulled what ever it was in my embrace closer to my chest. I felt more struggling, and I remembered who it was.

"Sasuke…" I mumbled, "Stay…"

With that he complied and sunk deeper into my clinch. He was warm; he was always so warm. After a while, I convinced myself that I needed to get up, Kabuto would wonder were I was, though I doubted that he is that dense.

I removed my arm from around Sasuke's waist and slowly sat up. He then rolled over onto his side and looked up at me with half lidded eyes, he must have dozed off when I wouldn't let him get up.

I brought my hand up and cupped his cheek, "Good morning Sasuke-kun." I let my fingers move and brush across his lips.

" 'Morning…" he replied back, still half asleep.

He looked adorable. That sure as hell was not something that I would use to describe him, but at the moment, that is all that I could do. I knew that he would be this way more often, but with what went on with him and his brother, I know that he will always put that 'mask' on. I wondered at times if I could break that 'mask' that he put up for others, yet I think that at times it is the only thing that holds him up. I want to change that,_ I _want to be what holds him up.

"Orochimaru?" He gave me a questioning look, almost if he is curious as to why I am here in his bed with him. I chuckled slightly; I should have known he would want to know why. I brought my head down to his ear and whisper truthfully.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't need to be afraid to inquiry me…no matter what it is." I let my finger travel over the bride of his nose. This seemed to help him gain his mental composure.

"Why?" he questioned me "Why do you do such things to, no _for _me?" He averted his gaze away from me, almost if ashamed of his wondering. So that is what he wanted to know. I was tempted to tell him, but I opted not to, but rather _show_ him.

"Because…" I let my answering lips lock with his questioning ones.

He mewled when I did this. Was this the answer he wanted or not? An asking tongue at my lips answered my own question. Even though he was asking for entrance, his touches were still so innocent. It is that innocents that drives me to him. My body demands for me to take control for me to be the one to make him _feel_, but I pushed those thought away, I wanted him to gain slight confidence in his own abilities in doing such. I didn't want him to be rushed. Unlike my kisses, he didn't explore every bit of my mouth; he stayed in his 'confidence area'. I wanted him to know that it is fine to explore, to be a little 'daring' with me.

I wrapped my tongue around his and brought it farther back into my cavern. He took the hint, and started to explore, when his tongue slid across the top of my mouth I let out a slight groan. He was indeed improving. Apparently, air was needed, so he pulled back from me. When he looked up at me, there was something different about his gaze, yes, he was still flustered, but there was something else there, something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Orochimaru?" He asked me, but unlike the last time, this question had more of an edge to it. "Umm c-an, I-I mean d-do you w-ant…" He could not form a coherent sentence.

I leaned into him a little bit more, "What _my_ Sasuke, I can't understand you." I knew he was nervous but making him even more was well entertaining to say the least.

"I-I umm, may I-I mean i-if you want t-to that is…" Well he was getting somewhere, I decided to play it up, who cares if I ended up looking foolish, it was sure worth it to watch him stammer like this.

"Sasuke-kun, oh Sasuke-kun, I can't understand what you are telling me, speak up would you?"

He stammered some more. "Orochimaru, it's just that well I was wondering if I-I c-could..." Enough playing I was wondering what he wanted to say, and I am not known for waiting for an answer.

"Well then Sasuke, if you're just going to keep rambling forming incoherent sentences, I have matters to attend to."

I then slowly made my way over to the door and started to mentally count; one…two…three… I counted to myself. He ran up behind me and grabbed my waist. I chuckled I knew that it would work.

"What _my_ Sasuke, did you find out what you wanted to say?" I mocked him.

He smugly, which I didn't expect, answered me "Yes." He then started to rub my sides in more of an urgent than caring way. I guess that mocking him makes him braver, that's what happened back at the training grounds, so I finally found out what makes him 'go.'

I surpassed a laugh, no need to be exasperating him. I sent him a knowing look and turned to face him, well not necessarily face him, seeing even after he has gotten taller, he is still shorter than me. I wanted to be eye level with him so I got down slightly so that I could see straight into his eyes. "Yes, what?" I half-whispered.

He then threw himself at me, but not at my lips like I had thought, at my neck. I let myself fall to the ground then seating myself in a lazily cross-legged position. He began to attempt to nip and bite at my flesh. He was in an awkward position though. To fix that problem I grabbed him, which caused him to growl, and seated him in my lap, like I had so many times before, but this time was different.

I was taken back by the growl, when did he start to get so feisty? Once comfortable or he appeared to be he started back up at my neck. While he was distracted doing that, I began to slide my hands into his clothing and onto his chest. As much as I liked his touches, I much rather have him the one moaning, I'm not docile like he is. I brought my head down, away from his kisses and I slowly let my tongue out to slick over a perked nipple. He let out slight moan, not good enough I wanted something louder.

While I licked and sucked at his chest, I let a free hand find its way down to the hem of his pants, I slowly let it slid down into them until I was at what I desired. He was so distracted that he didn't seem to notice this until it was too late to. With one good squeeze he let out a choked out sob. "Orochimaru!" I did this one more time causing him to loudly moan. I stopped my touches though, that was farther than I wanted to go with him just yet. He didn't need his release right now.

He was still opened mouthed when I moved up to his face, I considered kissed him once again, but I decided to do something else. I let my tongue out and let it sneak over his left ear. He reacted to ever touch that I sent his way, this could always be a reaction on being neglected as a child, not these kind of touches no (or so I hope), but touches non the less.

I brought his ear into my mouth a gently nipped at said ear. While doing such, his hands found there way from my hair, to my neck, to my chest all in the mater of taking his ear in and making him moan. I gently brought my hand over his heated torso. He was breathing heavily and arched at my touches.

"M-more…" He moaned to me.

I complied. I slid one of my hands through his top and to his back. I began to gently run the palm of my hand into his spine. I used this to elevate his body so that it was pressed firmly against mine. I could feel ever part of him by our closeness. I let my mouth clamp onto his bottom lip, he let out a light groan at this. I gently lapped out the bit of red gold that had come from his lips. The metallic taste mixed with his natural sweetness was amazing. How I wanted to taste more of him, to make him feel even more than before.

The voice in the back of my mind was reminding me that I need to talk with Kabuto to plan and talk about _that_ very important issue and I was finally able to pull back.

Sasuke whimpered at the lost contact.

I gently grabbed his shoulders to hold him back from kissing me. "I need to go see Kabuto. Wash up and get yourself something to eat, I will be back later tonight." I promised him.

I saw a disappointing look cross his face. When I went to stand he threw his arms up and attempted to pull me back to him. Oh how I wanted to stay, and now that he was starting to relax and reply back to my touches.

I disappointingly let out a half laugh, "I'll see you later, Sasuke." I let my finger run over his bottom lip, I didn't trust myself to have to will- power to pull back if I kissed him again. He reluctantly dropped his arms and let me go.

When I made it to the door I paused, but shook that thought from my head. I had important things to go over with Kabuto.

When I got in the hall, I licked my lips, I could still taste Sasuke on them, it satiates me. I didn't want to leave him while he was 'responding' to everything. I had to stop myself from turning back and going to taste more of him, more of _my_ Sasuke.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto's voice took me out of my trance. "I've been looking for you, I have more information on Mist."

I sighed he was such a good subordinate always on his toes. But sadly this information had to come when I could be doing other 'things'. "Very good Kabuto, lets go discus it shall we?" On our way to my personal study, all I did is think about that metallic taste on my lips, thinking of what I had waiting for me.

Thinking about how I got him to moan my name and not the other Uchiha's.

X

**A/n**:

Man I really wish Orochimaru would come into my bed when I was sleeping ,damn Sasuke gets all the luck!

Kimimaros-angel: Yes it would have been nice if he would have now wouldn't it? (Sadly I am tempted to do a one-shot three-some fic of them now) And yes I guess our little Sasuke is getting a bit vain.


	7. Of Exploration

**Warnings:** Same warnings as always but this chapter contains oral sex,(yes I know about damn time I wrote that!) so if you don't like that then please discontinue reading this chapter.

**A/n: **sorry for lack of update, I had a lot of chapters written and then my flash-key messed up and they were deleted off of it, and I had to start from scratch. Well on the bright side that that means I had to re-write this chapter, and I ended up making it much longer that it was before.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, most of the male fans would stop watching it.

Oh and one more thing, the Super Bowl rocked! Even though Da Bears are my favorite team, the Colts are my second favorite team so yeah.

So Cold:

Chapter 6

Of Exploration

**  
(Orochimaru's POV)**

Seven hours, seven damn long hours later, everything had been arranged, and every thing that needed to be done is done. I knew that Sasuke would be disappointed, but I had to do this. I would try to give him as much of me as he could get, with out going over board. How I wanted to do more, but I would have to wait for such, I would have to wait to touch that perfect body, that was truly an Uchiha body.

I made my way to my room. I told Kabuto to request Sasuke to come and see me in a half hour. I sighed, how would I go about telling him this? No matter what though, I needed to tell him, it is not so much that what I had to tell him was important, no, but the way he may react was.

Maybe I could make his time with be extremely enjoyable. I would wait to tell him that I was breaking our 'rule'. It was truly a pathetic rule to follow, but I would just do such for him, it was a diminutive thing anyway. But this time, I'm sorry Sasuke, I cannot take to your childish needs, you need to grow up and learn to be a man.   
**  
(Sasuke's POV) **

**  
**  
I wondered what he wanted from me. I haven't seen him in about seven hours and about ten minutes ago Kabuto came to me and said that Orochimaru wanted me to come to his bedroom, that he needed to see me. Training? No, probably not, we almost never trained at nighttime. Or, did he want to finish what we were doing earlier. I felt my cheeks heat up at that. As much as I hoped it was that, I doubted that, _that_ was his intention.

I have been standing outside of Orochimaru's door for a little over six minutes and I cannot bring myself to know at said door. I took a deep breath as I brought my hand up to knock on his door. A seemingly distant voice answered, "Enter."

I walked into his room. The only light was a flicker of a candle on a shelf. I could hear the scratch of writing on paper. I glanced over to the right; I could see the snake sitting at a small desk writing on what looked to be a scroll. Did he want to show me a scroll? That wouldn't be the first time he has done that, and at times they were rather helpful. I remember there was one that really helped me with my speed, but that was a while ago.

I rather not interrupt him though, he looked busy. I took this time as an opportunity to look around his space. I have been in here too many times to count but always to be lectured and recently for 'other' events.

Even though it is a large room, it is a pretty plain, beholding nothing more than a desk and shelves filled with scrolls. I would think it as his study, if not for the bed and chest filled with clothing. The only thing that was 'his' is that it was cold, so cold, just like his touches, unlike Nii-san's. The fact that it was cold, made one object stand out the most, a fireplace. How could something for heat be in here? I have never seen it with a fire; maybe it was just for show.

The couch by the fireplace looked out of place, I highly doubt that he sits by the fire, then again what do I truly know about him? Somewhere between my examining and inattentiveness he must have gotten up because when I looked up, he was standing right in front of me. Seeing him startled me and I jumped back slightly.

He chuckled and lecherously smirked at me. "So when did you start to get frightened by me Sasuke-kun?"

I did not answer, I wasn't sure if I should anyway, and even if I wanted to something tells me that nothing intelligent would come out.

He spoke again, "I don't want so scare you," I still didn't say anything to him. "Do you want me to prove that I'm not scary?" He offered me his hand, and I knew it would be uncouth to decline so I took it; he then took me over to his bed. Something told me I was going to pay for such.

I did what he suggested and sat at the edge of the bed, I always felt like I should not be on what he slept on, that I might filthy it. I glanced away from him, sure I've been embarrassed about what we've done before, but early today was well a bit more, and as much as I hate to admit it, I wanted _more_. I didn't _want_, to want more from _him_, from anyone. If I ignored him maybe we could just sit in silence?

His cold hand reached out and tilted my face so we were eye-to-eye. He let his thumb rub a small circle on my left cheek. I attempted to put my head down to hide my face.

"No need to be so shy _my_ Sasuke."

Why did he have to say that? It always made my cheeks heat up. His cold fingertips on my heated cheeks seemed to cool them down with each brush of them slowly feeling the flesh beneath. I decided to try and speak to him.

"I-I…" Again I couldn't form a coherent sentence. I hated that he made my cool exterior recede with every word.

"Are we going to go through the same thing as we did earlier?" He let his thumb move from my cheek and brush over my lips. "Because I seem to remember after all your blushing and stuttering you were able to say 'M-more'."

Now I knew my cheeks were red, he _had_ to bring that up, one of the few things that embarrassed me. I was always so low-key on my emotions and now here I am blushing. I decided that I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing my discomfort. I would try and have some courage, even if it was awkward, it would be worth it if it worked. I took a deep breath and slowly swallowed my anxiety for a brief moment.

I let my face fall into an almost stoic gaze and stated; "I'm going to make _you_ crave more." He had a look of incredulity on his face when I said that, and I knew that I needed to do _something_ to follow up what I just said.

I bent forward and took his lips in mine, with an astonishingly harsh kiss; I couldn't believe that I had done it so rough. He let out a groan of surprise when I did this. I was not as nervous as the first few times that I kissed him first, now I had determination, I wanted _him _to be the one asking for more. I for once wanted to be in control.

He seemed to take note of this, but instead of disapproving or switching our positions, he understood that this is what I wanted right now. I slowly pushed him onto his back and partly laid on him, but I wasn't resting. I licked at his neck, before kissing it lightly. He moved his head to the side and gave me more neck to taste. This was amazing, such a tyrant person now under me, with his mouth opened wordlessly.

It was marvelous; this was not _the _Orochimaru that was feared by all. He was so sensitive on his neck, and I was the _hopefully_ only one to know that; no one else would ever be able to touch him, I would not let them. I nipped lightly and he moved his neck even farther out, in an almost inhuman matter. Yet then again, was he even human? Could a human make me feel like _this_? No he is not human, the first person to do this to me was a stoic demon, and this is a snake, neither human in my eyes, or so I told myself.

I don't know why he was letting me have so much control, but I was going to make the most out of it. I brought my face up to meet his; he had a look of pure pleasure in his eyes. I wanted to make the look even greater than it is right now. I bent down and brushed my lips against his. His slight moan, gave me some courage, and I slowly parted the top of his robe to revile a well-toned milky-white chest. It was smooth and cold, _so cold_. I couldn't help but let my hands explore it.

After years it was still smooth and untouched, though that probably had to do with him switching bodies. I shivered at that thought. I shook that contemplative consideration out of my mind, I didn't care _who _his body was, 'it' was still Orochimaru. I nuzzled into his chest; it felt nice against my heated face.

"Sasuke…" I brought my head up to meet his gaze; it was no longer filled with pleasure, now it was pure lust. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I had ideas but I'm sure that they were wrong, or he wouldn't enjoy them, everyone is different. _He_ had always been in control and I didn't have to worry about the next touch.

"Yes?" I answered him, with slight nervousness in my tone. However, really I was the one with the question.

He put his lips to mine, and I felt his tongue at my bottom lip, I let him in, I would never deny him of myself. In this kiss he seemed to be inquiring me, if his control would be fine with me. I answered him a 'yes', as much as I put on the act of being authoritative, I _wanted_ him to be stronger than I am; I wanted to have someone else caring for me, someone else who would take care of me like I was child again, but not treat me like one.

In the process of this kiss he managed to switch our spots. When he leaned over me, a cascade of onyx hair fell around me. I reached my hand up and played with a few stray locks, they were as silky as the sheets beneath my body. I wanted to taste his lips again so I brought my head up and nipped his lower lip before sliding my tongue in.

When he pulled back I started to protest, "Oro-" but I was cut off by a single finger to my lips. "Shh Sasuke, be patient.

Orochimaru started to part my robe open, soon all of my body was exposed, but what was covered up by my undergarment. He let his hand move freely over my body, exploring here, touching there. He put his head down a flicked his tongue over my perked nipple and began to move his mouth around it. While he did this with one nipple, he pinched and teased the other one. The thought and feel of him touching me, instead of making me embarrassed it made me lustful.

I reached my hands out and opened the rest of his robe; it now was just barely on, like mine. I let my hands go over the lower part of him, and I accidentally brushed over his groin. I heard him let in an inhale of air. I winched expecting a hand to come and slap me – or so do something to tell me that he did not approve of such an action.

"Sasuke…again."

'Again' that was as good as 'more' if not better. I let my hand lightly brush past it once more. I wanted to make him moan, but I didn't know what to do to him that would make him pleased. When his hand came down and brushed past my groin, I knew I didn't need to. I let out a mewl when he gently grabbed my groin.

He lowered he head and brought it above my ear and lustfully whispered; "Sasuke, are you _sure_ you want this? I will stop if that is what you want." I was taken back by his concern for what I felt, but he knew and I knew that I wanted something, I wasn't sure what I wanted from _him_, but whatever he would do to me, I knew is what I sought after.

He let his fingers brush past my member one more time, before slipping his fingers into the waistband of my undergarment. I inhaled a sharp breath when the bitter air hit me. He haphazardly tossed it to the ground along with my robe. Orochimaru slowly let his hand rub around my member. He bent his head forward and gently kiss the top of it, like he had earlier.

I had my hands in his silky hair, needed something to hold onto. He reached his hands up and puppeted mine to his sides and placed them on his hips. He moved up slightly which gave me the opportunity to slide his last piece of clothing off of his body - what he had wanted me to do. When it was all off he threw it to the ground along with my clothing.

His body was so impressive. I felt honored to be viewing all of it. His breath on my lower body drew my attention back to him. He slowly let his tongue slip out and licked my navel and began his descend upward. He touched everywhere but where I needed him to. I needed him to go down to my throbbing flesh.

"_Please_…" I begged him. He stopped his licking and brought his face up to mine. In the process, his aroused member pressed against mine, we both made a sound of pleaser at this. He spoke slowly and softly to me.

"Please _what_?" He asked me, but this time I don't think it was sadistic asking me this, it was not to see me squirm beneath him, even though I was doing that, I truly think he wanted to make sure that I _wanted_ this.

"Please…finish this."

He smirked and then slightly kissed me, when he went to pull back, I wouldn't let him, I needed some last control before he completely took over. I licked his lower lip, telling him that I really needed this now. He pressed himself deeper into the kiss and gently squeezed my length, making me moan – a moan that I have not made before. He used my moaning as a chance to pull back from my swollen lips.

What he did next sent a wave of pleasure through me. He brought his snake-like tongue around my erection; I let out a groan at this. He then slowly brought his tongue and my member into his mouth. Not missing a centimeter. This was astonishing! He knew just when to suck and when to nibble.

If this was not enough, he let his hand come out and 'play' with the black curls around my member; his hand grasped my scrotum and gently massaged the sensitive skin. I was so responsive and I couldn't take it. As he continued to do this, I felt a warm, slightly familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew that I was close, and I wanted to warn him.

"Ita-…"

I stopped myself from saying his name - this was a different person. I did not want to sound weak to him, though I guess he saw it the other way around. He then pulled back right was I was about to be finished. I whimpered at the lost touch, I was at my peak and he left me. He came up and kissed me lightly.

"_My_ Sasuke…say _my_ name…let everybody hear you. Let the world know that you crave my touch and desire my body. Let them know that you come to me for pleaser and me alone. Tell them that you left your village and now you are in bed with _me_. Let them know that I am here with the great Uchiha doing the unspeakable…and that you like it." I was not entirely sure what he meant until he teased the tip of my member enough for my to get pleaser but not enough for release.

"Please…I need this…finish me…I left my village for you and you alone. I only want your touch…" He grinned around me when I begged.

"Whatever you want _my _Sasuke."

He held so much weight on his name, of it being him – who else could be doing this to me that he knows of?

He then took me into his mouth. Unlike before, he now had a system rhythm. This was wonderful but I had been worrying, who else had also received this pleasure from him? Who else had he touched like _this_? Did his have someone else gripping the sheets and biting their lip to stop from moaning his name to the havens? The pleasure in my stomach grew greater, I felt like I was going to combust if I didn't go away, it was pleasurable but I needed release from this feeling.

Just when I thought that it would never come, I felt myself spill my liquid into his awaiting mouth. "Orochimaru!" The bliss of an orgasm hit me. A pleasure filled scream passed my lips for the whole word to hear, and at the moment, I didn't care if Itachi himself could hear this. It was the greatest pleasure that I have felt in such a long time, and probably ever will. I cannot describe how excellent it felt. If there was a heaven then I just reached it. If this was heaven I wanted to die over and over again. He licked the remaining liquid off of me, and slowly licked his was back up to my mouth. I could taste myself mixed with his flavor in this lazy kiss.

When he pulled back he seemed to have a lot of questioning in his eyes, but must have shaken it off. I light pulled him down and was able to get on top of him. I lightly kissed his lips kissing my way down to his chest, then I gently rested my head on his upper body; I could stay like this forever, just laying on him in such a relaxing matter, listing to the hellish-tattoo of his heart. He must have read my mind; "You can't stay like _that_ forever, but," he then moved so that I was on my side, though I was no longer on top of him, yet my head was still on his chest. I felt his arm move, and I thought that he was going to kiss me again and I lifted my head up and was ready, I wanted to taste him before I drifted off to sleep.

A kiss though, was not why he was moving; he simply was getting the sheet to wrap around us in a cocoon like state. I went to put my head down, but he stopped me, and slowly brought his lips to mine for a final kiss. When he pulled back there was a string of saliva and semen hanging between us, like the time that I kissed him the bathroom. He noticed this and kissed me once more so when he pulled back it was no longer there. I lightly licked my lips and put my head back onto his chest. "You can stay like _this_ for as long as you like." He paused "Good night _my _Sasuke." I burrowed my face into his torso; I may just take him up on that offer.

**(Orochimaru's POV)**

The rhythm of his breathing told me that he was sleeping. I loosely brought my hand through his long hair; him and I were both pleased with what we did. I was upset with myself, I'd got so distracted with the pleasure that I never told him what I needed to tell him. The one thing that could have made this never occur, or take place sooner. Maybe it was better this way; he could enjoy what would soon be taken away from him. I didn't want him to lose what he had with me, but he would have to, to put it bluntly, suck it up.

I slowly moved and kissed his forehead lightly. He looked so peaceful and innocent right now, I just wish we could stay like this for eternity. Have this same routine everyday and end our nights like this.

For everyday while training he would boldly kiss me while blushing telling me that 'training time was over.' Or 'he wanted to learn something else that only I could teach him.' I would try and tell him that we needed to train, but he would pursue me to stop the training and take him, take him to pleasure.

I would carry him into my bedroom and place him on the sheets. His moans and cries would be music to my ears. He would tell me so many times that 'I am yours and only you could make me feel like this.' We would then do what we just did tonight, if not more, over and over again, until neither of us could stand. He would sleep with my arms around him and when he woke up the first thing I would do would be to claim his lips with mine.

We would, with much difficulty, make it out of the bed and an intimate shower would follow. We would then repeat the same pattern. It may seam too thought out, but this is all that I can think about at the moment.

I gently rubbed his back. The scars from when he really let the curse seal take over were barley visible to the naked eye, but him and I both knew that they were there. I ran my hand over the curse mark on his shoulder; I was the only one to put a mark on him like this. There was still a distant wound on his left arm, it looked like a blade of some sort cut through his flesh when he was younger, now nobody would touch him, I would protect him. His body was truly amazing even with out the Sharingan it was still perfect. I let my hand go lower and slide over his ass and slowly go towards his member, I lightly teased the curls around it. He moaned in his sleep, and as much as I would like to hear him moan more, he needed to sleep.

He looked so similar to the older Uchiha. Unlike Itachi, though, Sasuke was mine. And soon Sasuke would have the power to finally kill him; the one I knew touched my Sasuke even more than I have, to avenge the great Uchiha clan. He truly was _my_ Sasuke. Others from his home village wanted him back, but I knew that he would never go back to them; he had left them to come to me. I would make sure that he would _want_ to stay with me, though that could be in jeopardy.

He had started to say _his_ name, but I gave him so much pleasure that he called out mine instead - he wanted _my_ touch. And soon, he would only think of mine.

I allowed myself wrap my arms around his lithe body, and slip into a deep sleep dreaming about what is to happen…how close I was to _him_…

X

**A/n:**

Well I hope you liked it that would my first attempt at full out oral sex. –Blush-. Reviews make authors write lemons.

**Kimimaros-angel: **lol no sorry, Sasuke is nothing like Hinata, he is too naughty. (You'll learn soon enough)


	8. Of trust

**Warnings:** Hand job, shower touches, and a blowjob oh my!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, do you really think I would even have the time to type this?

**A/n:**

Yes so I _finally_ updated…well at least this is a longer and more yaoi filled chapter for all you who wanted that. oh also for you fallowing along, I changed something semi-important in the prologue so if you would go back a re-read it that may be helpful.

Also if any of you are up-to-date with the manga, not to spoil anything for you all you don't read it, but oh shit! I can wait for the next chapter go Sasuke kick Orochimaru's snake ass! ----lol it's sad that I'm saying that being the author of this fic, but hey what can I say Sasuke is way better.

So Cold:

Chapter 7

Of Trust

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I yawned and tried to turn on my side and I realized that I couldn't, I felt arms loosely wrapped around me…Orochimaru's. I blushed lightly when I felt how close to my manhood they were. The thought of what went on last night came right back to me and I smiled slightly…_only I_, only I would have him taste me. I only needed his touches. I slowly worked his arms so that I could sit up and get a look at his face.

I could tell by the pattern of his breathing that he was still asleep. Even though he was sleeping you could still see a tyrant man before you. I was never able to wake up with Itachi, that bastard always left, this man stayed. I brought my hand forward and lightly brushed a stray hair off of his face. When he was still like this I was not scared of him, (I never have been) I knew he could do nothing.

Though as he slept I could do what I wanted to last night and did not have the guts to. I slowly let my hand slide down that smooth torso lower until I reached his lower half. I felt the smooth skin there a lightly messaged the flesh. Oh how I wanted to more to him, I wanted to _taste_ him, _all _of him. I knew though that I could never bring myself to doing such. I thought that I could get away with something else. Just to test that thought, I came to his faces and I brought my lips over his in a soft brush.

I saw yellow eyes open slowly and I instantly pulled back from him trying to hide that I had just done that. I laid with my back to him, attempting to act as though I was still sleeping. I couldn't believe that he was woken from such a soft touch, but not from me on his lower half - selective touch maybe?

He sat up and I could feel his eyes on my back. I bit my lip in trepidation, I wasn't sure if he bought my act. I suddenly felt his arms around me, pulling me next to his chest. I thought with this jester I was safe, that he would just sleep and maybe I could too, but I was wrong, he _knew_. And he was going to let me know that I was a bad actor. A bad actor? I have always been the best being able to keep a stoic face most of the time, why should now be any different?

He gradually let his hand travel downward until he was at my member. I was hoping that he would just let it rest there, but he had other plans. He let his hand slowly slide down my length gradually and teasingly. I held back from moaning, he didn't need to know I was awake. He kept at such a slow pace that it was killing me. I had to stop myself from telling him 'faster' when that is what I wanted. I thought that I could stop from asked him to move quicker, to let me have release, but I couldn't…I _needed_ this.

I threw away my pride once more to him and asked for what I needed; "Orochimaru…" I moaned to him, turning to meet a pleased gaze, he _knew_. "Faster…_please_…" The snake smirked and replied with movements _and_ words. "I _knew_ that you could never sleep through this…you like my touch too much." He chuckled as he said such knowing it was the truth.

He was right I did like his touch too much, I did want him to 'show affection' to me, and right now I didn't care. I rolled my head out and my moans came out in fast breaths as his talented hand took speed on me. When I knew I was coming close to my end, I did not tell him, I let my moans do that. I was gasping out his name like a mantra. I felt weak that I could just say his name so openly, but he drove me to such.

"Yes _my_ Sasuke, that's right, say my name like a sweet tune…The tune that will always be stuck in your head…the tune that you will _always_ sing for me."

With a few more movements of his skilled hand, a hand that has done so much over the years, that 'tune' hit a high note as I spilled my seed into his hand and my chest. He moved quickly and I was no longer at an angle I was flat on my back, with the now soiled sheets beneath me. I felt myself about to fall asleep once more and with that and my panting I did not realize that he was now hovering above me.

I watched as his long tongue came out and licked off all the fluid from my chest, making sure to make my body arch when he did such. When I vaulted my back up, he used his hand to push me back down, not allowing me the pleaser of going up.

" Not _now my_ Sasuke."

If not now, then when? I wanted more of his touch. Even though he could clean me and hold me down, _that _was not what amazed me (even though that was interesting), what really got to me was when I saw him lick the fluid off of his hand like it was _sweet _ambrosia. No, that would not be my taste; he was the one who tasted of ambrosia, _bitter_ ambrosia.

I watched him closely as he sucked each digit clean on my essence. He enjoyed it like it was a pleasure full taste. Could anything like that from a body, let alone mine, be that good? What did he taste like? Was it full of power, or was it tasteless? I _needed _to know.

His gaze immediately went to mine. It was a strong stare, filled with no feelings. I bit my lip in apprehension once more.

He let a titter past his lips; "You shouldn't be scared of me. Did last night mean nothing to you? Did just moments before do nothing for you? Because I seem to think other words."

I moved my head in a 'no' jester; it was so much to me, so much that I did not want to admit to him. I abhorrent this man so much, even after what we did I detested him because he does to me what only Itachi could do, he got emotion out of me. His cool hand came forward and he let his thumb brush past my lips.

"Sasuke…" he mused before pressing his lips onto mine. As soon as he kissed me I opened my mouth and let a moan slip out.

**(Orochimaru's POV)**

His moan gave me the chance to let my tongue slither into his hot cavern. He had such a natural sweetness to him, all of him did. I let my kisses travel down his body trying to taste more of him. There was not a part of him that I did not, not want to taste. I heard him let out a light, almost non-sounding yawn; he must not be fully awake, neither am I. It was amusing though, even after I gave him his release he was not yet awake; this could always be useful later on.

I grinned at that thought, another fact to remember about my fragile uchiwa. Maybe it would take _more_ to wake him up. I straddled his hips before pulling back fully. His hand reached out to me in a desperate attempt to keep me close, but I ignored it. I was able to pull the sheet off and step onto the floor.

I glanced around until I found our robes, I picked up my wrinkled one from the floor and pulled it on, without tightening it up, there was no need it _would_ soon be off again. I picked up Sasuke's and placed it on the bed.

I looked up to him and he had a dazed look on his face, puzzled on what I wanted. "Come Sasuke." He took that command, getting off of the bed and putting his robe back on.

I made my way to the bathroom and he came right behind me, he _should_ always follow me.

As soon as I got into the bathroom I turned on the water, and I heard him shut the door. I quickly shed myself of clothing so that I could get him out of his, _now_. The faster Sasuke's clothing was off the better. I didn't have to bother with that though, when I turned to face him he was already out of it and walking towards me. When the Uchiha got to me, he brought his left hand up and rubbed the ends of my hair.

I heard him let out a sigh and he slowly nuzzled his head into my chest. Again that sweet innocence was attracting to me. He moved his head up and placed soft butterfly kisses along my neck and jaw. As sweet as his touches where, I wanted something with more of an edge.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me into the shower. He let out a slight grumble of protest. I would give him an even greater reason to complain. I pushed his back right into the corner of the shower and dove for his neck. He let out cries of pain and pleasure at this action. I grabbed his ass and pushed him up which caused him to lose balance.

I grinned, I knew what his reflex to do would be. His pale legs quickly wrapped around my waist; causing our members to brush against each other. Sasuke squirmed a bit, which in return caused my arousal to roughly grind onto his. I let out a heated moan and went for his lips again. He is the only one who could make me this aroused. I pulled back from his whimpering lips, we both needed to wash up. I reached behind me and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and quickly put some on my hands and ran it through his midnight-blue hair.

As I lathered the liquid in, I bit at his neck, leaving bruises along my lips way, they would match the ones around his groin. When I bit down lightly on the curse mark his hands shot up into my hair. I used this as a 'hint' for him to wash my hair. I squirted some out onto his hands, and my head; the Uchiha instantly started to work the scented-liquid into my scalp. I moved my head so that I could whisper into his ear.

"Sasuke…mmm…your so talented." I could feel his cheeks heat up at this. There was a damned drawback to us being in here so long, the water was starting to cool down.

I pulled back from his ear and put my hands on his legs, slowly bringing him down to the shower floor. He must not have gotten his legging right, because his slightly tripped and I had to stop him from falling. He looked up at me with innocents and I matched that with a quick chaste kiss. I slowly brought us over to the spray of water and attempted to get all the shampoo out before the water turned cold; I was a little too late. Though it was not too cold, it might help my 'problem'.

I cursed to myself before I tossed him a washcloth, attempting to ignore the heated flesh of mine.

X

When I stepped out and put my towel on, I could not help but notice that my 'problem' was still there, even after a cold shower. I had to put up with it not being taken care of last night and this morning, but right now, I didn't think I could. I thought that just maybe it would go away, but when I saw him bending over the sink to pick up a comb, I knew damn well that it would not happen. I watched him assiduously as he brought that comb through his long wet hair.

I was such a sight to watch that water drip down his youthful body seaming to tease me. That fantasy ended when he wrapped a towel around his waste stopping to water from going lower. Just when I thought I was out of luck, some hit me-literarily. When he turned to face me he got his footing wrong once again and he lost his equilibrium falling ahead. I came forward and caught him.

I let out a teasing comment; "You're falling a lot for me today, _my_ Sasuke." I saw his cheeks stain crimson, and I thought it was from the comment but when I looked down, I realized it was from something larger. He was face-to-face with my proud erection. So now he knew what effect he had on me, maybe I could get him to fix it.

"Sasuke…" I teased and paused. "Would you do _anything_ for me?" He nodded his head when I said this, good this should be simple.

"Would you like to please me like I pleased you." Again the Uchiha nodded his head. I didn't like that answer – he could do much better than that, and he knew it.

"Don't nod Sasuke, tell me what you want to do."

I did not want him to get the easy way out of this; I wanted him to _want_ to touch me, to _crave_ my body.

"Orochimaru…I want to please you, I want to make _you _moan my name...please let me give you pleasure."

I grinned getting a little bold now are we? "Then please me you shall do."

I pulled him up. "Come with me."

I made my way towards the main chair, the chair where all this began. I sat down and he stood there, I slowly moved the towel away from my erection, to draw his attention back to me.

I reached out and put his hand on it; "This is what you do to me Sasuke."

I moved his hand in mine slowly to get him use to the feel. "Only you do this too me…"

As I moved his hand his eyes went up to mine a dead-seriously asked me; "What do you wish for me to do Orochimaru-_sama_."

I smirked with the added 'sama'; he _really_ would do _anything_ for me. He has never once addressed me like that, I liked it - I liked the power over him. There is so much I could have him to do me or for me. I felt myself get even more aroused as the list of possibility went through my head, but one that was very reasonable stood out to me and it was my decision to let him do that.

"Sasuke…if you want to please me and make me moan, do to me what I did to you last night. See if you can make me scream your name."

The Uchiha nodded and I saw a look of pure determination in his eyes overriding the bashfulness and stoic features that were _my_ Sasuke. That is a look that I like to see more often on his face, and that I would make happen.

"Kneel before me Sasuke, do what you know you have come to do."

He immediately knelt before me before taking his hand and slowly rubbing it down my harden length. He was slow at first, probably a bit nevus about maybe messing up. He could never mess this up. He hands played lightly on my inner-thigh, before he kissed at that area slowly and softly.

"Sasuke…" my voice was normal and calm. I needed to tell him to hurry up, as much as I would enjoy this to go on forever, I had plans for today, I was already behind schedule-a schedule that help so much importance. "I need you to make this quick, I have not the time for your foreplay."

His gaze turned a bit angry, did he think I meant it as a bad thing? I sighed and leaned down to his ear.

"Sasuke, don't worry another time you can spend as long as you want on what ever you wish."

This seamed to motivate him and his tongue shot forward and licked the juices that were already on my member. He rolled the flavor around in his mouth, and apparently Sasuke liked the taste because he came again for my length and took as much as he could into his mouth. My breath hitched as his inexperienced mouth moved around on me. For (hopefully) never having done this before, he was doing a hell of a good job; I had to bite my lip to stop from letting a groan out.

He really had pure fortitude in him, I could tell by the rhythm movements of his tongue. He was teasing me though, I could tell. I didn't want his teasing I wanted release - I _needed_ release. I could not take this slow pace; I need to speed him up and finish this.

I grabbed his hair and he let out a cry of pain, I didn't care I needed this. I soon begin to thrust my length into his hot cavern, attempting not to choke him. For a brief moment I thought that he was going to pull back, but I was wrong he was going with my movement. He mouth kept up with my thrusts, he had talent. When I felt my ending near, I pulled his head as far as I could on my member and I moaned as I went over that orgasmic water fall that was my release.

"Sasuke…" I moaned, I did what he wanted he made me moan his name.

To my disbelief he drank down my liquid. He placed his head on my thigh as I let my breathing even out. It has been so long since I had my release and he was able to give it to me. And he _wanted _to, he wanted to please me and give into my commands. I brought my hand forward and let it rest in his still damp hair.

After minutes maybe even hours he put his head up and met my gaze what he said next showed me what he really was to me; "Did I please you?"

I knew now that he wanted to do what he could for me, and I was pleased with that knowledge.

"Sit." I commanded him and he immediately got up and sat on my lap.

I went straight to his lips and I could taste my own bitter flavor on them. When I pulled back I saw in his normally cold eyes, what I wanted; _trust._ A trust that I would soon have to break, a trust that was damned to never last long between him and I. A trust that I had broken with many before him. A trust that would be broken today if I could not protect it. I would get him to realize that he trusted me.

I let my thumb run along his lips; "Sasuke…do you trust me? Do you truly trust me?"

I looked at him and by his expression I knew the next comment would not be a lie.

"Yes."

It was a simple answer but it held so much more than that, it held that he might trust me after I leave him. The Uchiha leaned closer to me and placed his head on my shoulder lightly tracing circles on my neck and the lower part of my face. He was so content with just doing such a simple jester to me.

I sighed as he let his fingers brush past my ear and back down to my neck. How I wanted to let him stay content and keep his trust, but this could not be. I took his chin and brought his face to mine.

"Sasuke, go get dressed and get yourself something to eat."

He reluctantly nodded and quickly kissed me on the lips before getting down from my lap.

He had his back to me, but quickly faced me once more and spoke; "You never answered my question, 'did I please you'?"

I grinned, worried about his touches, how amusing. I let my hand come forward and brush his cheek; "You always do."

That must have been the answer because when he went towards the door hr stopped. He turned to face me before he left, a smirk on his cold features and with a few hand-signs he was gone. Gone, just like his trust in me would be. I truly knew that it would end.

**(Sasuke's POV) **

I quickly got some clothing on when I got into my room. I could still taste Orochimaru on my lips; I finally tasted that persecutor man. It was an astringent flavor, bitter ambrosia just like I thought it would be. It enjoyed his flavor and I wanted more.

I was 'self-conscious' of what I have done with him up until now, and after doing that to him, I should not be. He had wanted me to please him, and I had done just that, _I_ had gotten him to moan and say _my_ name; _I_ am the one who got to taste that body and see all of him. I wanted to do such again, but I wanted to tease him longer, make him beg for me to touch _his_ perfect body.

As I put on my clothing I could see that he literally left his 'mark' on me. I had dark marks all along my body from where he had touched me. I smirked lightly; _I _would be the only one to have such marks from him. I would bear them proudly, proof of what we have done. I was no longer ashamed of him and I, because _I_ was the one to make him moan, _I_ made him weak for that one moment, and _I_ could do such again.

X

I put the rest of my clothing on before steeping out the door making my way to the dinning area, I was hungry, and the only thing in my system was Orochimaru. Even though I hungered for his taste it did not fill me up like _real_ food would. I wondered why he wanted to know if I trusted him. If I didn't would I have come here? Would I have let him touch me? Would I have touched him? The answer was simple: no.

I put my trust in him for one reason, to kill that bastard! Even if I have gained more than power(pleasure)from doing all of this, my main goal is still to kill the one I had called; 'Aniki.' He was no longer my brother-he was my enemy.

My trust in Orochimaru was different though, my trust in Itachi was as a brother who worshiped the ground he walked on, Orochimaru was the trust that he would give me the power to destroy the one who I had trust in the first place. I would use the trust I had in the _other_ Uchiha and use it to kill him. I would no longer feel longing for Itachi's touch.

As I made my way to the dinning area I heard voices as I got closer I realized who they belonged to. Orochimaru and Kabuto. I stopped and tried to catch what they were saying. I only heard part of it though from where I was standing.

"How long will it take?"

"I'm not sure about three to four weeks"

"Does he know yet?"

"No, not yet."

I really could not tell what they were saying and I wanted to know, it caught my inquisitiveness. I came closer to them trying to keep my distance. It was not working though. I thought of another plan. If I just nonchalantly walked by and made my way to the kitchen I could catch their conversation and not appear to be listing in. That 'plan', as simple as it was, backfired on me. As I made my way past them Orochimaru apparently wanted me.

"Sasuke-kun, would you come here for a moment?"

Even though he said it as a question, I knew it was a command. I was a bit taken back by his appearance; he had his 'mission/traveling' cloths on. Were we going somewhere?

As soon as I approached him he came forward and took my lips in his. I moaned lightly as I let his tongue into my mouth. As I went to bring my hand through his hair I touched something sharp, an earring. I forgot that he even had his ears pierced. I lightly tugged on the left one cause his mouth to open slightly and I used that to deepen the kiss. I felt his hands slide up my shirt onto my back, unconscientiously rubbing the area.

I wanted to let my hands touch his back, but with that damn tunic on I could not do such. I went to move up and bite his ear; I would have been able to make him moan again but when I pulled back he put it finger to my lips. I playfully bit it, all the while slide glancing at Kabuto, I smirked at him, even when I did that he was still completely unfazed by our actions, just like the last time.

When I put my gaze back to Orochimaru's he seemed to be thinking something over in his mind. I would give him something else to think about. I decided to do what I wanted to moments before. I slowly started to suck on his ear. Earning a low growl. I wanted something more than that. Kabuto though, interrupted such.

"Orochimaru-sama, would you rather I tell him?"

Tell me what? Was there something important? Probably not, nothing at the moment was as important as this. I continued my sucking trying to get a moan out of him. My nipping abruptly stopped when the snake grabbed my ass casing me to arch and let go of his ear.

"No, this is something I will do myself. I need you to leave _us _Kabuto."

When I got my attention back I decided that I would just simply nuzzle into his neck, no harm there.

"Very well Orochimaru-sama." With a quick 'poof' of smoke he was gone.

Orochimaru turned to face me once more and I saw the look in his eyes; worry.

"Sasuke…" He said my name softly as he left his hand trail down my chin. "_I'm_ going to be gone for a while…about three to four weeks…"

He let his voice trail off. Why was he so worried, we've gone on longer trips than that many times. Wait… '_I'm_ going to be gone…' There is no way in hell that he was going with out me! That was part of one of our agreements - he never left me here! I hated the silence the solitude; I had enough of that when Itachi slaughtered the clan. It might be childish but I didn't want to be left unaccompanied.

Even before things got to be how they are now with us, this rule was always in place, if he was leaving I would go with him. I thought that we had come to understand this. Before he would leave he would warn me a few days ahead to get ready. Even if the trips were truly useless, I was not alone. So he was going to leave me here, while him and Kabuto went out. I would not be able to take that. Did he not understand this about me?

I remember the times when Itachi would visit me, after he killed the clan. They were short and filled with hate and mixed emotion on my part, but they were something. At least they were something, but I would always beg him to stay, as much as I wanted to kill him, I _needed _him.

I needed somebody and right now I had to use Orochimaru to replace him. Orochimaru was not Itachi, but he was all I had right now. He said that I was Itachi, no, I was not Itachi, I wanted Itachi.

"Sasuke, I need you not to fight me on this, I would take you with me if I could, but I have to do this alone."

He went to touch me again but I pulled back.

"Kabuto will be here with you, so you won't be alone."

Kabuto…him and I didn't even get along all that well anyway. I shook my head, I should have know that he would do this to me, that 'trust' could only last so long. I was foolish to think that I could trust him. Itachi was right; I was too easily fooled by people…I was a fool…I deserved this. Why did I have to be like this, why did I think that I could even trust this man. Those touches were nothing to him; he just wanted something quick to fulfill his sexual desires.

What would he be like if I had let him taken me? I never even let _him_ touch me that far. Would this hurt even more than it does right now? Damn it! I am so weak! I let this man manipulated me and get emotion out of me when I finally thought that I had surpassed such weakness as emotions. I was breaking one of the first rules they teach you; I was being a weakling. If I am this feeble, how can I come to the strength and power to kill that bastard that took so much from me.

"Sasuke…look at me."

I turned my gaze from the floor to his face. When he stepped forward to kiss me I backed away from him, I didn't want him to touch me. He seamed befuddled by my actions. He should not be the one to be perplexed, it should be me, _I _should be the one confused over this all.

"Sasuke…"

Again he tried to get my attention and touch me. I would not let him touch me!

"Don't you lay a hand on me," My voice was calm but you could taste the sharp anger.

"Sasuke…" Did he know when to quit?

"I said 'don't you lay a hand on me.' and I'm serious."

He looked at me with pure disappointment in his eyes, he had not reason to be thwarted, _I_ was the one who was disillusioned. I was upset with myself for being so damn pathetic! He looked at me one last time before I turned my back to him and started to walk away, I thought I would out of ear shot, but I was not.

"I was right, you are just like Itachi, _my _Sasuke…weak."

I just kept on walking away from him. So now he was saying that Itachi was weak. Itachi was not weak, that son of a bitch was so powerful it hurt. He said that I was pathetic, I already knew that, but how could he compare me to Itachi? Did Itachi and I share the same kind of weakness? No, we only shared blood…and those damn bonds.

X

When I got to my room I went right into the bathroom. I would use that mirror for a better use. I grabbed a kunai from the self and slowly ran my finger across the blade. When I turned it just right I could catch my reflection in it; a reflection that I would soon change. I brought that blade in front of my face, I knew what I had to do to no longer be Itachi even if it was just a minor thing that no one would think anything of, _I_ would know.

I brought the blade down and watched sick in amusement as the result landed in the sink.

X

**A/n:**

Damn you Orochimaru you just _had_ to leave him didn't you?!? Now Sasuke is going to go all 'avenger' on us...poor soul.

Well on anther note, at least they had some final touches, that we not done to badly if I do say so myself.

**Kimimaros-angel:** -blush- thanks that means a lot. I've never written anything like that so I was afraid it would turn out poorly, I'm happy you enjoyed it.

**Uchihacest:** ok one this, I freak'en adore your user name, I'm sure a whore for that pair.

I am so happy that you think this is the best OrochimaruXSasuke fanfic, it means a lot.

**Baby gril brianna:** hehe it did.


	9. Of Trial

**Warnings:** same as always plus **medium** sexual activity.

I just want to hug Sasuke right now, poor guy. He is so confused over who he wants.

Damn I updated pretty fast this week. I am just a sleazy bastard.

Also, read manga chapter 345, I swear the manga is making it harder to write this fic.

Oh and Time changing no Jutsu! (you'll get it)

Ok, I decided that I really need a beta (damn grammar problems). SO if any one would be willing to do that for me feel free to message me. Please!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did Kabuto and Sasuke would have fucked by now.

So Cold:

Chapter 8

Of Trial

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I watched with much success as what reminded Orochimaru of Itachi was falling into the sink. That damned Uchiha hair. The same Uchiha hair that the snake wanted to touch and feel. Even is this was a minor thing, the fulfillment it was giving me was major – the perfect high that no drug could give. Orochimaru could no longer tell me that I was Itachi. I can never be Itachi; I can never be the one whom I long for. I could never be that perfect son of a bitch. That 'son of a bitch' that I desired. That 'song of a bitch' whom I wanted to clam me and mark me as his own once more.

Several hours later, a knock drew my attention to my door. Orochimaru? My blood presser went up at that thought - did he come back to me? Was this just some sick joke he was playing on me, and now was here because he was done playing? If so, I did not want to play that game. The only game I wanted to play would be my lips on his.

When I opened the door though, my presser went down it was just Kabuto. What did that _thing_ want? I was not in the mood to have to put up with him.

"Come and get something to eat, Sasuke-kun" His voice was plain and stale, but when I came out of my room into the hallway and he got a better look at me, I saw slight worry go to his features. I didn't care what he thought; the only one who I wanted to care left me. I shot him a harsh look and his gaze left mine.

I could smell food as we approached the kitchen, and it did not appeal to me at all. In fact, it made my stomach cringe, as we got closer to such. I sat at one of the four stools that were placed by the counter. I slowly picked up my chopsticks as a dish was placed in front of me, and with much difficulty I began to eat what was to be my meal. I never tasted the food that went in my mouth; all I knew is that I wanted to get this over with. I wanted to go back to my room, to get away from all people.

One thing that I noticed as I ate was that Kabuto kept glancing at me all during the time I was ingesting my food. It was as if he was checking to make sure I had not left him - that I was still here to watch after. After so long it just started to get on my nerves, I didn't want him to look at me.

"What?" I flatly asked him. I thought that he would have just turned back to his food, but instead he turned to completely face me.

"Listen, Orochimaru-sama did not want to leave you, he had to. Trust me, he even told me that he would rather have stayed here with you."

I just looked at him, before slowly talking back; "Do you know what it is like to have been alone? To be longing for somebody you loath?" Why I was telling him what I felt I did not know, it was not like me, I was never one to show any emotion, the only two people who ever got that out of me have left me.

I saw an ouch of pain flash in his eyes, maybe he does. Did I hit a nerve of the past?

"_My_ relationship with Orochimaru-sama is different that yours, but I still miss him all the same."

I sighed, he thought that I was speaking of Orochimaru; maybe I was right now I cannot tell. I am so befuddled by everything, so much so, that I had not realized that I had stood until I was in front of Kabuto who just stared at me.

His gaze was soon out of my sight though, when I leaned forward and took his lips in mine. He on the other hand did not kiss back, he just simply let me kiss him, when I pulled back his expression remained the same. I felt nothing in that kiss but emptiness. Emptiness is what I felt when Itachi killed the clan, when Itachi left me after he marked and made me his own, and after Orochimaru left me. I let my hand slide up Kabuto's white long sleeved shirt onto his back. His skin, reminded me of nobody it was his own. I took my lips back to his and harshly kissed him, forcing my tongue into his mouth.

I finally got a response out of him when I did this. He moaned wantonly and I used that as motivation to kiss him deeper and begin to take his shirt off. As soon as it was off, I was kissing at his chest trying to do everything I could to pretend he was somebody else. I felt hands come into my hair as I nipped and sucked at the flesh beneath me. I look my lips to his once more, and I felt his tongue come to my lips wanting to taste me back. I let him but not for long, I wanted control of this. I went right back to where I was on his torso.

When I bit lightly on a perked nipple he completely arch up and I could feel his hardened length covered by his clothing, I was making him aroused. I let my hand go down and grab his member causing him to shout and roughly turn my over pining my hands behind my head.

I looked up at his flushed face and panting body. As much as I was trying, I could not see myself going any farther with him; it is not what I wanted. My body may have wanted his touch, but my mind was telling me no. I think it was the same for him, as much as his body wanted my touch, he himself did not want such. He was not who I wanted, and I was not who he might have wanted.

After a while he caught his breath and spoke to me; "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, but I am not him."

I knew that he was not, that it was just my childish ignorance that made him out to be. Trying to turn him into what I needed.

"I know your not…" I let my voice drop before I took his upper body in an embrace, not to facilitate him, but to help myself.

He just let me do such, he did not say comforting words, or actions, and he just let me rest there. I wanted to nuzzle deeper into his neck, but I would not, it would do nothing for me. When I pulled back I saw the look of perceptive in his glass-covered eyes.

I gradually left him and made my way back to the door, back to the solitude. Before I let his words hit me, "He will be back to see you soon." I didn't answer, but those words made me feel better. I would last through this.

X

The past two weeks have been so damn hard, so tough for me to handle. I cannot help but crave his touch once more, imagine his body on top of mine kissing his way down to my need. Kabuto and I never spoke of what I did to him that one night, it was better off that way. I spent most of my time training, trying to keep my mind off of everything. It though as not really worked that entirely well. Even now as I aim this kunai at the target, I cannot help but think of his touch.

I grabbed my knees as I caught my breath, how long have I been out here? When I trained, I always lost track of time, it was better of that way. There was nothing else I could do with my time.

I collected all the scatted weapons around the area; I had a large mass of them around here. I have taken up the habit of sleeping most of the day away, it was the only thing I could ever think of to make time pass. Today was no different.

When I got into my room, I threw off my sandals before lying on top of the sheets; I would bother washing myself later. I was too spent right now to worry other wise. As much as I could block him out of my mind, the better. I needed not to think of him or anything of his.

X

_His warm hands on my hips caused me to arch up off of the solid ground. He slowly and painfully let his hands slide down into my waist of my shorts before descending them off past my knees. He started small light kissing on my inner thigh while cupping my ass. I kept sucking on his fingers like he had asked me to do, and he slowly slide them out of my mouth, bring them down to my ass, when the first one entered it was fine - I have felt this before. I did not feel any discomfort until the second one was added stretching the flesh for something bigger, something I have longed for. When the third was added I could not help but let out a cry of pain. His soft warm lips kissed away the tears that were forming in my eyes. "Shh be quite Sasuke, it will get better." He comforted me until I told him to move on, to make me feel his 'hate'. "I'm ready, please do this." He nodded to me before he positioned his length to my entrance. When he trusted in I let out a straggled cry; "Itachi!"_

I suddenly shot up in my bed, and my hand instantly went to my heart. The heartbeat was faster than a normal one should be. _It was just a dream. _I tried to tell myself but I knew it was a lie; it was not a dream that was reality. I pulled the sheets off of me, and looked down, I was aroused from thoughts of Itachi.

I rubbed the back of my shortened hair, before letting my hand snake down to my length. Why did I always get aroused at the thought of Itachi? I should hate him so much, I should get sick thinking about him, but I cannot bring myself to do that. I wanted him; I wanted to be with him once more. For now, I would have to just give myself what pleasure I can, now that both Itachi and Orochimaru have left me.

I let my hand slowly slide into my shorts stopping when I reached my hardened member. I wanted to make this quick and painful so that I would not have to do this anytime soon, again. I quickly grabbed my length and began to stroke it harshly. As much as I wanted to have a blank mind, I couldn't. Images of Itachi and Orochimaru keep flashing before my now Sharingan filled eyes. I knew that this was not working; I only flashed the Sharingan when I did such things with Itachi, and now here I am with red filled eyes. Damn it, I _needed_ this to hurt!

I counted the pulling of my member. I did not want to have to do this; I wanted somebody else to do such to me. I can still remember Orochimaru's hands from not too long ago, waking up with him touching me mush lighter than I am to myself now. I tried not to let out the painful moans that wanted to come out of my mouth, but when I reached my edge, I could not help but let one name escape my mouth; "Orochimaru…" It was not a scream; it was a painful moan of what I truly wanted.

I let myself rest for a little while, questioning myself if I should even both cleaning myself. Even if I did not want to, I rather not sit in soiled shorts. I got up and made my way to the bathroom, turning on the tap and grabbing a washcloth. While washing up, I knew that I was not going to be able to fall back asleep-the images of Itachi were still too vivid. I decided that I would just go back out and train. I slide on some pants and a T-shirt; I did not want to bother putting on what I wear on missions and training with the snake, I just wanted something simple.

When I stepped outside, I realized one of two things; there was an early morning rain, and that I forgot that Kabuto would be looking for me. I didn't care about either, if rain was not going to stop me; Kabuto sure as hell would not. I went out the door and as soon as I did, I got wet. It did not matter I would still train.

I made my way over to a tree and started my kicks at it, trying to think about anything other than Itachi and Orochimaru. Normal kicks suddenly became charka filled ones as I thought more and more of the two. I kicked harder; I would not let them get to me!

I needed to make my hate for Itachi grow stronger, strong enough for him to want me once more. For him to clam me once more, for this trail that he was putting me through with the snake, was making my hate grow even deeper. There was one thing though that would make it unbearable, if I let Orochimaru also claim me - that would make my hate the strongest it could be.

X

Hours, maybe even days later, I found myself on the ground with Kabuto hovering above me. It took me a minute to realize where I was, but when I did, I got angry. Because of those two, I had gotten so exhausted that I had collapsed on the ground, in the rain non-the-less. A hand on my face brought my attention back to Kabuto.

He let out a disappointed sigh; "You really should have not been out here, now you have a fever."

How could I have such, when I felt so cold? It was not the cold I craved, it was just rain sticking to me. I slowly sat up and looked at him, he had concern writing on his face. Why would_ he_ care about me? I attempted to stand up, but I could not, I had used up too much of my charka.

"Here." Kabuto reached a hand out to me it took me a second of thinking but I grabbed it. When I got up, I had to hold onto him to stop from falling. I heard him let out a disillusioned breath before we made or way back in, to my room. We went the whole way with out speaking, it was better off like that.

I wondered why we did not just transport to my room, but something tells me it had to do with 'no shocking my body with such.' When he took me to my bed and I sat down, he started to slowly remove my soaking wet top. I looked at him with blank eyes, until he motioned for me to stand, and started at my pants.

"I can dress myself you know. I'm not a child." I growled to him, I did not need him, I needed nobody.

He though, came back with his own comment, "Well, apparently I do, because it was very childish of you to go out there in the rain, and it is even more childish of you to be here pouting for Orochimaru-sama to come back."

His voice softened before he spoke again, "It will not bring him back any faster if you act like this. It will only be harder on yourself."

I didn't answer; I knew that he was right. There was just a part of me that did not want to believe that. I finally answered back,

"I know, I know." I turned to go to my dresser. "I can get dressed, I'm fine."

I felt his eyes burning into my back, but I said nothing.

"Fine, there are some pills here by your bed, take them after you get dressed, and _please_ don't go out in the rain again, I don't need you getting sicker on me, I already know Orochimaru-sama will have my neck for letting you get ill."

When I head the door shut, I changed my pants and went over to take the pills. There were a few of them, and I had no idea what they did. I never questioned medication; if Kabuto gave them to me I took them. I tossed them in my mouth and took them dry; water was not needed.

With not much thought, I pulled my sheets back, and went of to sleep, trying to numb the pain of my fever and thoughts.

X

I felt cold wrap around me. Was it my fever again? I wanted to get closer to that cold. I leaned into it, and with in seconds I felt as though I was drifting. I knew that I was not walking, and that I was no longer lying down. I felt like I wanted to stay in this feeling, but it vanished when I felt myself lying down once more. Something soft brushed past my face and I heard someone lightly whisper to me; "Sasuke…"

I felt heat by my side mixed with the cold of this feeling. I wanted to stay in this dream, but I wanted to see who was providing me with such. I slowly let my eyes flutter open and when I saw who was there, I did not believe such.

X

**A/n:**

Please let me know it the whole SasukeXkabuto thing was just a waist, I was not sure if I should have even put that in this story.

**Kimimaros-angel:** I am so happy that you liked the whole oral and what not, I'm glad you thought that they were not OOC.

**Sound-Sasuke-** Sorry I cannot tell you that much, you will just have to keep reading. And as for the whole 'change of emotion' I have a tendency to do that I guess.

**DancingDragonBlaze:** Thank you for all of the reviews that you did in the past day reading all the chapters and reviewing them, it means a lot.

And as for Sasuke's hair… well you will just have to cope with it being short.

**Uchihacest:** sorry I made you explode. It is another thing I have a tendency of doing.

Lol yes master I will make a new chapter.

**Also: reviews make me find time to update!**


	10. Of Never

**A/n:**

**I updated. Hehe!**

**I am still looking for a beta**, PLEASE when you review let me know if you can.

I just got done with Naruto chapter 346 and holy shit! And Naruto Shippuden Episode 5! I'm about to go rant and share **spoilers** so if you do not want them please scroll down and just start on the chapter, I rather not get flamed over it.

Anime-

We more of my sexy Deidara for me to drool over, I swear I almost had a heart attack when they did not have an episode last week. And next week is the 1 hour special I can't wait! Please show more Sasori, with out that ugly puppet on him of course.

Manga-

Sasuke killed Orochimaru….-cheers!- sorry I am a little bit happy about that but what can I say...hehe. And poor little Naruto –fake tear- you can't use your big bad Jutsu now can you, sucker!

Ok I'll stop ranting.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet.**

So Cold:

Chapter 9

Of Never

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I looked up into those light obsidian eyes. I could see so much emotion going on in his eyes right now, I could tell what he wanted to tell me, what he wanted to ask me, what he wanted me to do to him, what he wanted to do to me. I sought after all the same things; I wanted his touch once more.

I sat up to get a better look at him to see what was ahead of me. When he brushed a hair out of my face, I let out myself moan his name for him, like I had wanted to do once more, like he wanted me to do. "Orochimaru…" He dropped his head and let it rest on my shoulder. He went up to my ear and breathed my tainted name, "Sasuke…" I turned my head, and lightly kissed him, just enough to get a feel, a sense of what I have missed. I let my hands go to brush past his bare back, but he let out a hiss of pain. When I pulled my hand back, I saw blood on it, was he hurt? I brought my gaze to his;

"Do you want me to go get Kabuto?"

I didn't want him to be in pain. Even though he has put me through so much emotional pain, I did not want him to have to go through physical pain. He grinned sadly and answered me with something that was so out of person for him,

"Sasuke, the only treatment I need is you. You are my _only_ medication." I was taking back by such concern from him. No one has ever said something so, so _caring._

When I looked in his eyes after he said that, all my hate filled thoughts and deception left me, he _did_ care for me. The kiss he gave me told me so much. He had missed me the whole time he was gone, and now he was trying to re-build what we had started. I wanted to do more than that - I wanted to make it stronger.

When he pulled back from my lips I could see the blood on him along with the flames of the fire - seaming to be dancing off of his white flesh. I moaned lightly as he nipped and licked at the flesh on my neck. I missed this; I missed _him_. I arched up lightly as he let his hand trail down my back; I required him. His touches were all soft and gentle, as if he was afraid that he would break me, I have _already _been broken.

I let my lips come to his once more, this time with more tongue than kiss, I wanted to be able feel his snake-like one against mine. Another whimper came from my lips as his tongue lightly brush my teeth and the sides of my mouth.

When he pulled back I let my head gently rest on the side of his neck, taking in his smell, along with the smell of blood and sweat. A light yawn came out of his lips, was he tired? With all the blood on him, I would not be surprised. How far had he worked his body? How far had he worked himself to get back to me? As much as I wanted him right now, as much as I wanted him to make me moan and arch beneath him right now, I would not make him work himself when he is in this state.

"Orochimaru…" I breathed unconscientiously onto his pale flesh, "Let yourself rest."

He let out a defeated sigh before he gave me one lighter kiss. I let him position my body so that I was laying with my back to his chest and his arms wrapped around my covered waist. The snake reached behind us and grabbed the afghan that was on the top of the couch, and covered the both of us. I moved farther back into his embrace so that I could feel every part of him. I silently told him something I wanted to tell him as soon as I saw him, the thought that came to me when he touched me;

"I missed you." By the sound of his breathing though, he did not hear it. That was fine, it was more for my ears to hear than his.

I knew with me saying this that I truly could not live without this man. He was what kept me going. Even when he left he gave me a reason to live. I sighed before letting my gaze go back to the flames. As hot as they were, he was still cold, _so cold._

**(Orochimaru's POV)**

I shifted slightly and went to bring Sasuke closer to me when I realized that he was not in my arms. When I opened my eyes, I saw though that he was there, along with Kabuto. I slowly let myself come to sit up and look at them both. I could tell by Sasuke's appearance that he had just gotten out of the shower; his hair has wet and he was in fresh clothing, but I also saw longing in his eyes, longing to touch me, to let me have my way with him - he wanted me.

As for Kabuto, he had a look of determination; he always had that look when he was going to heal somebody, he got a satisfaction out of it. When I stood up the cover came off of me and my chest was exposed to them. I saw the look of longing in Sasuke's eyes turn into lust. He _needed_ me.

Instead of making my way over to Sasuke, like he would have wanted - I would have wanted, I went to Kabuto. He gave me a look of knowing before speaking.

"You rushed to get back I see Orochimaru-sama."

I let out a small snicker at that, I had indeed made my 'trip' much shorter than it should have been, but I wanted to get back, I had reasons to get back.

"I had my reasons."

I looked at Sasuke and smirked. Kabuto seamed to know what I was talking about, because he grinned lightly before talking back.

"I see. Well your 'reason' was very busy while you were gone."

I saw some anger flash past Sasuke's face at that comment. I would give Sasuke something to make him blush, not be angry.

"Well, I am going to make my 'reason' even busier."

Instead of fluster though, I saw desire once more come past the Uchiha's face. What changes had he gone through while I was gone?

I turned for Kabuto and walked to Sasuke, tilting his head to get a better look at his hair. So he had decided to cut it, pity I wanted to do it for him. I preferred it this length anyway. "I see you were busy."

Sasuke smirked and grabbed my hand; "Yes, I was. But now…you will be too."

I laughed, I could tell that he was trying to be more dominate but he still lacked that with the red on his face giving it all away. I brought my face closer to his; I could feel his warm breath on my face. "Your right _my_ Sasuke, I will be busy now."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off with my lips over his. A moan instantly came from him when I did such. I brought my tongue into his cavern and I felt his start to 'fight' against mine. I allowed my hand to slip into his shirt and rub the small of his pale back, touching that heated Uchiha flesh. This kiss had gone on too long; I was out of breath.

When I pulled back he must have had even less oxygen that I did, because he slumped against my shoulder. Maybe I went too far, seeing as we have not kissed like _that_ in a long time. After a minute I felt him tugging at my earring on my right ear, before nibbling on it lightly. He had done this before, earring fetish maybe? I let out a groan when he let his teeth graze the top of my ear. I cough from Kabuto brought my attention back to him.

"Orochimaru-sama, I think it would be best if I treated your wounds now, before they get infected."

He was right, though I didn't want to leave Sasuke. I knew though that it would not take too long, I would just give him something to do. I bent down and whispered in Sasuke's ear, though it was no a secret.

"Sasuke, while Kabuto takes care of me, why don't you think of some ways to keep _busy_."

I could practically hear him blush. I gave his ear one final lick before I made my way back to Kabuto; "Lets get this over with." I told him. The faster we got this done, the sooner I could get back to Sasuke. The quicker I could have my way with him.

X

I sighed when Kabuto finished with the last bandage, I could get back to Sasuke now. All in this short time we went over what happened in Mist; all went to plan. The only thing that got to Kabuto was the fact that I got so beat up, but he realized why after I told him I was in a hurry to get back. I had been careless with my actions, and that awaiting body in my room is why. I laughed though with one thing he told me.

"You really are one for public displays of affection aren't you Orochimaru-sama?"

I let myself snort when he said that, "You could say that Kabuto."

We both broke out into laughter, and it took me awhile to stop myself. It was so true; I could not hold back from the Uchiha - I wanted him, like he wanted me.

"Well he sure doesn't seem to mind when you do that, he sends me 'knowing looks', it is funny I must say, Orochimaru-sama."

I found myself amused again, Sasuke was well a very 'proud person' I should have known he would do such.

"If that is all Kabuto, I would like to be left alone now."

He laughed, stood and said one more thing, "Alone…_with_ Sasuke."

He burst out into another fit of hilarity before he left me, to attend to _my_ Sasuke.

X

When we were done I dismissed Kabuto and made my way back to Sasuke. When I saw him I had to look twice; the way that he was so appealing to me right now. The Uchiha was sprawled at edge of my bed reading a hardback book. I could have pounced on him right now, but I would not do something so undignified such as that.

As I walked closer I could tell that his attention was really on the book, and not on me. I'm glad though, it is better off if he his settled. I wanted to talk with him first before we did anything else.

I sat on the corner of the bed and I watched him as he read. His black eyes moving as he examined each character was luring. To see him put so much contracting on such a task as hypnotic. I was aroused by his concentration as he licked his lips and went to the next page. I had wanted to talk first, but talk would come later - I wanted him right _now_.

"Sasuke…" I let his name come from my mouth before I put my hand on the book placing it down on the floor.

His gaze went right to mine when I did that. "Yes Orochimaru?" As innocent as that was, I could taste the lust it in, I would match that.

"Sasuke, I'm going to do to you what no book ever can." He face flushed at this and I used it was a chance to start on him.

I got on top of him and straddled his robe-covered hips, earning a small groan. I rubbed my hips into him making our covered members make sweet friction, causing us both to make a sound of pleasure, before I started to part his robe slowly and carefully, even if he was willing right now, I am weary of his emotions.

I let my tongue come out a licked my way around his chest. I carefully took a perked nipple into my mouth and began to suck on it. He moaned and I felt his hands on my back trying to get me to do more to his waiting body than just this. I kissed my way down until I go to where I knew he wanted me to be. I have not tasted him in so long; I needed that sweet ambrosia once more.

I let my tongue come out and wrap around his hardened length. He let out a high moan before I took the whole thing in my lips. I had no time for teasing I needed him to find his end. I knew that I had to enjoy this fast, because after so long with out my touch, I knew that he could not last too long. As I went more rapidly, so did his moans.

"Orochimaru, ahh I'm almost there." I used his 'warning' as a chance to tease him - there was a little time for some. I pulled back and made each movement slow, making him arch up to my mouth.

"Please, go faster, don't tease me like this. I need this after so much time apart."

I took that to heart and I started to speed up once more trying to get him to release for me. When he did he let me know.

"Orochimaru!" he shouted my name as his essence filled my mouth.

He tasted the same as I remembered if not better. I made sure to get all of his fluid up before I came up to kiss him. He let out a whimper as I let his flavor transfer between us. When I tried to pull back, he kept come up for more and more kisses. When I gave him one harder kiss he pulled back and rested on the sheets underneath my body. I pulled back and made my way over to the fireplace, he voice though followed.

"Orochimaru, w-"

I cut him off with my own voice, "Just rest there for now _my_ Sasuke."

X

I watched his head go back to the pillow as I put more wood into the already lit fireplace. I knelt down and rummaged into the small alcohol cabinet to grab some sake and two glasses. Shutting the door I place the two glasses and the bottle on the small end table by the couch and made my way back to my bed, back to Sasuke.

He was still in the same dazed state I left him in, robe still open breath just now settling down. When I reached over to him I tied his robe, I did not need to be distracted by his exposed body when I needed to be serious with him. When I picked him up, he made a sound of protest that I silenced with my lips.

I placed him sitting on the couch and started to pour the sake into the two glasses; mine filled to the top, his only half way. I handed him the glass, which he took but did not drink. When I sat down I let the familiar taste of alcohol burn my throat once more. I surpassed a chuckle when Sasuke smelled his and instantly pulled back from it.

"Sasuke, it is a required taste, but once you like it, you are addicted. It can be addicting like the feel of flesh on flesh."

When I said this, his eyebrows moved up in questioning but he took my work and put his lips to it, doing something though, that probably was not such a good idea, he drank it all. Even as an adult I would never do such. This time I let a snort come from me,

"Pace yourself."

His face flushed lightly before I filled his glass once more, this time to the top.

We just sat there in complete silence, neither of us saying anything as we drank our sake. After so long with no talking I thought that I would have to say something, but Sasuke beat me too it.

"Oroc-" He congested almost if afraid to go on, to speak what he wanted to me. I wanted him to be open to me, I wanted him to break from that mask, to let all him emotions out once more; joy, pain, tears, and lust. I wanted him to let out what he has held back, I wanted to not to be scared to cry on me, to let me comfort him.

"Sasuke, go on, tell me what you wish to."

He took a breath before speaking once more, "Orochimaru, why, why did you abandon me?"

That is not the wording I was thinking I would get. 'abandon' that was such a harsh word, I would have rather 'left' or anything else, it did not want him to think that he was abandoned. I looked him in the eyes, I could see tears that he was trying to blink back, 'the great Uchiha prodigy' did not cry.

That is what he always told himself, I know it. I did not want him to do that; I wanted in to cry, to let it all out. I put my glass on the table, taking his empty one from his hand and setting down with mine, I turned back to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, never again, I will never leave you again."

When I looked back at his eyes I saw tears building up in his eyes, he was going to cry. This normally cold person was going to be weak for me. I brought my hand behind his head and slowly pulled him into a tight embrace. I heard him let out a chocked sob, trying to hold it back.

"Sasuke, don't hold back let all your emotion out. Don't afraid to cry for me."

This seamed to do it because as soon as I said those words he took them to heart and began to cry. I did not stop him from this, all I did was to rub his back a gently try to sooth him.

"Shh Sasuke it is all right, I am here with you right now and I am not going anywhere."

The fact that I was saying something like that was just so unlike me. This kid has changed me so much in these past few years, I'm not sure if I like this change that he has brought upon me. Maybe it would be worth it; once he killed Itachi his body would be mine. Did I truly need to become his body though, when he was here now offering it to me? With time I would have his body. Just in another meaning of such. I would take and make him my own. I would do to him what non-should have before me. I would have him moaning under me and I took him. Yes, that is what I wanted.

When he pulled back from me, our eyes met, and I felt like we understood each other. He grabbed his glass and I proceeded to fill it once more, the alcohol would clam him down completely. No words were spoken between us and we drank, non were needed. We just sat there looking at the fire, lost in our own train of thoughts.

After a while though, Sasuke moved closer to me, enough so to partly lie on me, resting his head on my chest. I put my empty glass down next to the now empty bottle and let my fingers run through his short spikes. I heard his breathing start to slow down, letting me know that he was drifting asleep.

When I knew he was slumbering, I slowly sat up and took him in my arms taking him to my bed; I didn't want to have to sleep on the couch another night. I pulled back the silk sheets and gently placed his lithe body down. I got in next to him pulling the sheet over the both of us. I brushed a few hairs away from his face before placing a tender kiss and wrapping my arms around him. Never again, never again would I leave him. Never again would I make _my_ Sasuke upset. Never again would I let _anyone_ else touch him.

X

**A/n**:

This chapter was sickly sweet. Lol its sad really, I enjoy such sadistic writing and here I am with this chapter somebody please slap me.

**Uchihcest:** I'm good that that. This is why I'm hot. LMAO. No really I guess I just have a gift for that.

**DancingDragonBlaze:** Thanks, I'm glad to know that SasukeXKabuto thing went well. And as for Sasuke's hair…sorry it's not going to grow back. Hehe

**Sound-Sasuke:** Thanks for the critique, I need them trust me. I understand that you would have liked Kabuto to be the 'starter' of it all with Kabuto, but I just could not write it that way, well ok I _could_, I just did not want to.

**Again, I need a beta.**

Please review.


	11. Of Sickness

Sorry for the shorter chapter, but it just had to be this way. Well what it lacks in length it makes up in content. I'm on spring break now, and I am going to try and write more, because once my track season –cheers- starts up you will all have to get on my ass for me to update this story.

Oh as you read down the little 'song thing' is really a poem called 'snowfall' that I wrote a while back. If you like it and would like to read more of my work go to eliteskills(dot)(com) I am under the username thetruth. Please make an account and comment on some of my stuff if you wish, there is also plenty of other writer's work to look at.

**Disclaimer: If only….**

**Weeee time for spoilers bitches!**

Manga chapter 347.

Holy shit they showed some SasukeXSai that's right, they showed yaoi! And there was some yuri too but I don't really care. I laughed so hard when Sakura got a nosebleed from seeing it. I just wanted to rape my computer when I saw that. –drools-

Naruto Shippuden episode 6- grr did not come out.

**Thank you** DancingDragonBlaze for being my beta.

Ahh my beta and I had so much trouble with this chapter; yahoo was being a bitch to put it simply. So many messaged and profanities later, here it is.

And one last thing, I know I update once a week on Friday, but with the trouble we had it is now like 1:35 AM…on Saturday….oh well what can you do right?

So Cold:

Chapter 10

Of Sickness

**(Orochimaru's POV)**

When I awoke the next morning, I felt the familiar feel of Sasuke's body in my arms. I nudged him lightly, attempting to wake him up. I would have let him stay sleeping, but knowing him; he would complain that we wasted time that he could have used training by letting him sleep. Besides, I wanted to see if his skills had improved any while I was gone.

When I finally got his attention, he mumbled something incoherent and looked up drowsily into my eyes, his own pitch black ones absorbing all light that entered them. He was much paler than he usually was and his cheeks were flushed with something that I realized was not embarrassment. I kissed him lightly and pulled back, giving him a small, playful smirk. I saw one of this hands come forward, I thought that it was coming my way, but I turned out to be wrong. His face became a disgusted expression before said hand went to his mouth, and he vanished from the mattress moments later.

The Uchiha stumbled off of the bed and ran towards the bathroom in a non-graceful manner, nothing like I had ever seen previously. I took me a second to realize what he had done, but when I heard the sound of heaving echoing off of the walls of the bathroom, I knew…he had drank too much. I felt myself cringe at the sound of the contents of his stomach being emptied in the bathroom.

When the sound died down and I was sure he was done, I made my way to the bathroom to see him leaning over the bowl. I took a washcloth from the stack and ran some water on it before coming to face him. He was resting his face on the basin, looking sickly and exhausted.

"Sasuke…" I spoke his name calmly, not wanting to startle him nor make him feel as though he must be formal with me.

He lifted his head up and faced me, his eyes were distorted and unfocused. I brought the cloth forward and cleaned the evidence of his sickness off of his face, by his parted lips. I touched his cheek wondering why he had a fever and then it came to me.

Kabuto had told me that he had a fever from being in the rain, and that he had given him some narcotics; that would explain why Sasuke was fine yesterday, but apparently they had stopped working as we had slept. I touched his hand; it was as cold as ice. That's not right – he was always warm to me. I stood and slowly got him to stand with me before I picked him up, cradling him in my arms. He did not struggle or try 'anything'. He laid, meekly limp in my arms, not uttering a sound and looking like he was near unconsciousness. That was not how I wanted him, even if I could take full advantage of him, this is not what I wanted of him – such a limp and lifeless form in my arms.

I placed him back in the bed, and went back to the bathroom, getting another damp washcloth and putting it on his forehead to keep his temperature down. He was shaking lightly; I could tell he had a migraine as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes twitched and moved underneath his eyelids. I brushed my hand on his cheek lightly before placing a soft kiss on the soft skin.

"I'll be back," I whispered softly to him before I went to get some medication from Kabuto.

I learned way more than I thought I would have when I went to get Kabuto. I thought that I would just get the pills and be out, but one of my comments – something that I deemed unimportant and merely spoke it to break the silence – sparked something in Kabuto and he told me something that I didn't know if I should laugh or be angry.

The silver-haired medical-nin ended up telling me about Sasuke's 'boldness', sounding bitter the entire time. I then wondered how my top medic – one that obeyed me in every sense of duty and was usually so quiet and attentive – could harbor such feelings as 'bitterness'. However, I was slightly amused with the entire situation for a few reasons: one being that Sasuke had been the one in control, and the other being that Kabuto was not attracted to males that I knew of, and yet he ending up with Sasuke on top, the Uchiha having is way with him. I suppose that Kabuto thought that I would be upset with him; I wasn't, it was Sasuke who I was going to have a _talk _with.

It was almost _flattering._ That Sasuke was so desperate for my touch he had tried to use Kabuto to replace me. If I were not in public, I would have laughed out loud. No one could ever make him feel the way I do, and that instance with Kabuto assured it. Sasuke should want nobody's touch but mine and mine alone.

When I got into my room, I heard Sasuke let out a moan of pain. That was not the kind of moan I wanted to hear from him. The only moan that should ever come from his lips is my name being screamed for all the heavens to hear. I sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Sasuke's face, feeling the heat of his skin. He was still burning up. Sweat was sliding down his forehead, his arms – all visible skin of his. I let my hand go to the hem of his shirt, my fingers sliding across sweat-slicked skin. He shivered with more intensity when I did that, but it was not a shiver of pleasure – as I was sad to know. His chest was cold – a horrible, freezing cold – along with the rest of him underneath my fingertips. This is not how he should be, he always carried a nice warmth with him – a warmth that I never failed to notice underneath me. But now he is a sickening freezing. For a moment, I worried about his life – if this was life-threatening or not – but then I once again reminded myself that it was mere fever – not even children die from fever.

"Sit up Sasuke," I ordered him lightly; he needed to take some pills for his fever and headache.

He wearily opened his eyes – the black orbs still dull and hazy with fever – and sat up very slowly, with obvious difficulty – the strength he always possessed seemed to have been drained from him. I used my hand to help support him, cupping his lower back, knowing that he couldn't sit up on his own. When he stabilized after rising I brought the pills to his mouth.

"Open," I told him softly, and he complied.

I took the glass to his mouth and tipped it, pouring cool liquid into his mouth. After he drank it, I slowly pushed him back so that he was lying on his back once more, gasping and sweating something horrible. I raised a hand and slid my fingers through his hair, softly playing with the black strands, attempting to comfort him while he was in pain.

**(Sasuke's POV) **

Orochimaru's cold hand felt so nice and supportive on my heated face. Even though the rest of me was freezing, my head was scorching, seemingly burning me alive from the inside out. I felt like someone was pounding on my skull from the inside – it hurt so damn badly – like someone had exploded a bomb right behind my eyes. I never had a migraine this bad – not ever since the times that Itachi had used his Sharingan on me, or when I had almost killed Naruto.

The snake master's reassuring words made the pain lessen, and the pills he had given me were starting to take effect – I could feel the heat slowly fading and sleep creeping in. I knew though, his voice was the only sound I could take; if a pin dropped I knew I would scream. I was in so much pain – I was shaking furiously and I could feel tears streaming down the sides of my face. I did not know if they were or of pain or pure frustration.

My head was throbbing and I felt as though I was going to die. But every time I thought that, there he was with comforting words that he breathed in my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin.

'Shh it will get better.'

' _It's ok, be strong my Sasuke, be the strong person I know you are.' _

' _I'll be here for you.' _

As little as those words and as out of his personality they were, they meant so much. I did not even get angry and the '_my _Sasuke' comment. True, I had grown to like that 'nickname' that he had given me. I would have smirked had I the energy.

I turned my head to face him so I could meet his eyes. I tried to apologize for my sickness and my actions, but he shook his head as I attempted to open my mouth.

"You did nothing Sasuke, you did nothing." He let his hand brush my lips, barely a feather's touch and equally soft. "You were missing me, and wanted me back, that is all. I wanted the same thing, that is why I came back so soon, I needed to see you, I needed to touch you once more."

Even though my head was killing me, I lifted it up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, just a brush to get his touch. I put my hand around his neck to keep him in place while I placed a few more – as much as I pained my head and neck. He chuckled and pulled away from me, a soft smirk on his lips.

"You never stop amazing me."

I smirked softly at the comment, but a second after I did such I had to wince as pain flashed through my skull. A new wave of the symptoms of my fever – pain, heat, nausea – had just hit me in a huge stampede. I let out a cry of agony, but his shoulder muffled it as he grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me into an embrace. I let a sob into his robe as the soreness passed over me and my head throbbed with the sudden jerky motion.

He still held me close to him, though I had managed to fight down the worst of the shaking. His touches were familiar, like those of my mother. Yet these had more meaning that that – his touches were those of a _lover_. I sighed contently when I thought of that word. I had only used that for one other person – Itachi. As much as I hated that bastard, my hate was not yet strong enough; I needed to feel someone else's love to gain his. That is what the man holding me now is for; I need his affection to grow stronger.

I knew now that the pills had done their job – I was no longer in any pain, and the burning, scorching heat was receding.

I vaguely wonder if Itachi is ever thinking of me. Does he want my touch as much as I want his? I want to know if he still hums that melody that he used to hum to me, the one that it seams Orochimaru is humming to me now.

'_Plunging in an icy fleet  
From the gray sky's sanctuary  
The snowflakes ride the gusts they meet,  
Weightless for the wind to carry. _

_Spiraling through endless space  
Alive in the infinite sky,  
Then blanketing the earth's bare face  
To meet oblivion... here they die... _

_Just to feel the earth's brief breath,  
Each mortal drop of ice  
Goes plunging downward to its death  
Vision is worth this sacrifice. _

_Hurtling earthward from the sky  
With life to gain and life to give –'_

"You may say we live to die  
But I myself would die to live."

_  
_I finished for the man holding me, singing the words softly – absentmindedly. He smirked when I did such.

I can still remember clearly Itachi humming that to me on the few times that he was 'caring with me'. I never got the meaning of it, and even now I am still befuddled over it. Maybe with time I will understand what it means, but for now, I will just need to get my repugnance strong enough for him.

I take my fingers and let them run across Orochimaru's smooth face, touching all of his features. I looked up into his eyes – the eyes that were golden and now caring as they looked down upon me – all former sadistic pleasure I had seen and hated at the Chunin exams was lost. I could read all his emotions right now – he was not trying to hide his feelings; worry, caring, resentment, and desire. So many on him, I could tell that he was lusting after me, but his caring was taking control of him. He wanted to claim me, make me his own, but did not want to hurt me.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest, letting my breathing slow in time with his. I wanted to tell him what I needed him to do to me, but I did not know how to word it. I did not want to say; 'make love' 'have sex' or even the pitiful and degrading term 'fuck'. It would be none of those, it would be 'make hate', if I must use a phrase for it. Abhorrence is what I needed and it was from him I could obtain it – that I knew. I decided that I would get it no matter what his caring thoughts told him. I shifted to be once more eye-to-eye with this man and without hesitation I told him what I now needed from him.

"Make me yours."

I expected him to kiss me or _something_ along those lines – I didn't expect for him to speak to me like I was an ignorant child.

"Sasuke, you have no idea what those words mean."

I was shocked by what he said. I knew what I told him, I knew what he would do to me. I would show him what I was telling him.

I took my lips to his in a kiss, but like that time with Kabuto he did not respond to it. I went to deepen it, but he pulled back from my lips with a harsh look in his eyes and all the caring glitters in his golden orbs now gone.

"_Do not_ think that such a thing will work on me. If you want to be strong, you will have to learn the way of things…you really do not know what you want do you? You are truly being foolish to think that you know what you want to do with yourself."

He is the one whom did not know what he wanted – I would let him know that.

"No, Orochimaru, I know what _I_ want, that much is simple, but the truth is _you_ don't know what you want. You are too proud to acknowledge that you want me…" I leaned forward and whispered into his ear; "…that you want me under you, screaming your name from the feel of your length pressed into my body."

I thought that such a comment would break him, but it did not, much to my dislike.

"Sasuke, you are only saying this because of the pills that I gave you. They have a very strong aphrodisiac affect. Kabuto warned me that this might happen, that you will speak of things that you do not know of, and I see that he was correct."

Even if that was true it was not what was making me say this: "Even if that is so, you did not have any of them to make you want me right now. I am your personal aphrodisiac."

This finally got what I wanted out of him, him and I would 'make hate'. He spoke the words to me that told me that I had won this 'battle' that he would give me what I wanted.

"If that is so Sasuke, then show me, show me why you can be my aphrodisiac. And then maybe then, I will do to you what you wish of me."

X

A/N: Hehe I left you at a little cliffy.

Oh if you are wondering why I am not replying to reviews on the chapter again, it is because I am _finally_ getting e-mail about them again and I just reply to those.

As always if you have _any_ ideas _any _at all for the story _please_ let me know.

Reviews make authors who are busy write faster!


	12. Of Aphrodisiac

Ok let me start off my saying I am sorry that I did not update last Friday, I have just been so busy. My track season just started up and I have practice everyday after school. If it makes any of you feel better I am paying for not updating by pain. I enjoy running with a passion but I joined track AND field. And I dislike field events with ever fiber of my being. I have short legs ( I'm on 5'2 damn it!) So on Monday I ended banging my right hip on the long jump bar and somewhat popped it out of place. And today I hit my left thigh on the damn hurdle. Oh well at least I have my running! -And I'm not half bad at the long jump.

My beta was such big help with this chapter. It was just a lemon from Orochimaru's POV and this is what she told me.

_I just didn't... FEEL it. I know - you're probably like, "HUH?! FEEL IT?!" But really! That's what I mean! Really GOOD lemons describe the emotions, the feelings inside of both bodies - the heat, the pain - all of it! I personally think you should have switched to Sasuke's point of view WHILE Orochimaru was fucking him, to describe both the pain and the pleasure blending in at once. I'm sorry, but there wasn't just enough... raw emotion to it._

_When people have sex, they're completely bare, vulnerable, and in their rawest form - when they reach orgasm, that rawness only increases. I'm not saying everyone fucks like animals - I'm just saying that Sasuke and Orochimaru didn't have enough emotion. You spent too much time describing the physical actions and not the emotions and pain and feelings that makes reading lemons all worthwhile._

So I'm thinking it might have been better off in Sasuke's POV, but hell if I wanted to re-write it, so I thought that I could have the chapter in the way it is, but make the chapter in two parts one in Orochimaru's POV and in other in Sasuke's. But then she gave me the idea of just doing them both at the same time, and that I did. And now looking back, I feel that having both POV's was the best thing to do for this chapter.

So much thanks to my beta DancingDragonBlaze!

**Warning: this chapter contains a lemon (sex) so if you do not like that please discounted reading.** –this is my frist lemon so bear with me.

**4/15/07-** It was brought to my attention that this chapter was hard to follow along with, so to make it easier when it is in _italics _it is Sasuke's POV.

So Cold:

Chapter 11

Of Aphrodisiac

**(Orochimaru and Sasuke's POV) **

'_Show me why you can be my aphrodisiac.'_

I now knew that I wanted him to act on his thoughts. I no longer cared if it was from the medication – I wanted him. I wanted his body – in all means of the word.

The Uchiha moved his arms from my neck and slowly pushed me until I was lying on my back, and he instantly started kiss everywhere on my body, planting soft feather touches in all the right places. His touch was not innocent or pure like it was before I left him; the kisses he was now placing on my face and throat now had an edge to them, like he knew what I wanted and how to give it to me. Even though I was expecting his innocence, I found myself liking his dominance more.

_I did not understand why he was letting me have power over him; did he not care what it made him look like? Was he so caught up in the fact that he was going to have sex that he no longer cared? Or was he finally giving into his body's wishes? If so, I would try and execute them for him – I would help me out later – that I am sure of._

His hands slid down to my robe and started to part it, exposing all of my body to him. He did not blush when he saw my form; all I saw was lust and a _goal_ of some sort, apparent on his features as his hands skated down my sides. He leaned down and let his tongue come out and travel down my skin, adoring my chest and stomach. When he got to my navel, he circled around it slowly – slightly teasing – before going even lower until he got to my thighs, avoiding my lower torso entirely.

He did not spend much time on that; he seamed to rather go to something else – something that I was sure I knew what it was. It was like this silly foreplay was a burden to him – as if he was doing it purely out of necessity. I allowed myself a sharp intake of air when his hand came around my already hardened member, moved down to the base, and then back up again. He did this, never looking up at me – never glancing upwards to see my face – almost if he knew that if he saw the look in my eyes, he might stop – lose his edge – stop his touch.

_I refused to look in his eyes; I did not want to see the emotions running through them, emotions only got in the way of things, in the way of my goal. How could he just allow himself to be so weak, to let it all out and not care what I thought of him? It was pathetic, truly pitiable. Yet – maybe he WAS the stronger one, being able to show me what he feels and still holding a strong demeanor – something I have yet to master._

His hot breath on my erection brought my full attention to him and out of my aimless thoughts – which led me to wonder how I allowed myself to slip into aimless thoughts in the first place – and I felt him slowly lick his way down my shaft, taking it all into his mouth and his tongue administering skillful caresses. I had not expected he would do this all so fast – I had previously believed that he would take his time – experiment, explore and tease – but it was as though he was in a hurry to get this done and over with – like it was a encumber to him once more.

I didn't know whether to be irked at his impatience or be grateful of his speed. When his teeth grazed the heated, sensitive skin, I fisted his midnight-blue hair in pleasure, gritting my teeth and unmindful of the pain I might be causing him. If he was in pain, he did nothing to alert me of it. As I got closer, I pulled the dark midnight strands harder before I finally allowed myself release.

"Sasuke…" I groaned as I felt the coil inside of me loosen and then relax.

_I held back a gag as his liquid-bitter ambrosia filled my mouth. Even though I have done this to him a few times, I still haven't fully comprehended that I am tasting the power and strength that is simply Orochimaru. I cannot understand the reason for him letting me do this to his body; am I special to him? I needed to know if that was the case._

I should have known that the time needed for my release would have been short – it never takes long after going with out it for sometime. When he was done, he finally raised his head and made eye connect with me, his pitch-black orbs sparkling with a strange intensity. He let me know what he wanted – it wasn't hard at all to see. He wanted _me_; he required me to make him my own – and after the even that had just passed, how could I refuse him?

I sat up slowly – never breaking eye contact – before I cupped his face and took his lips in a soft kiss; I wanted to taste myself mixed with his own flavor – the taste of my seed blended with his natural sweetness. When I let my tongue overpower his, he let out a moan of pleasure, and his breath was hot in my mouth. He merely spoke one word to me.

"More."

I used that as a 'command' to do more to this body – this absolutely perfect body that I have been dying to ravish for an endless amount of time. I switched our positions, pinning his hands behind his head before I used my free hand to skillfully remove all of his clothing. He arched up to my touch when I let my hand stray near his newly hardened length. A small smirk curled one corner of my mouth. _My, my, my – how… __complying_I let my fingers stray to his mouth and when they went by his parted lips, my fingers dipped between his lips. I was once more impressed – he already knew what to do. He slowly started to wet each digit with his saliva, snaking his down around each finger. I did not want to think that he had done this before – that he was just a fast learner – that I was the only one he would ever do this to.

But one part of me knew it was a lie.

_I slowly let my tongue work around his digits and I coated them in my saliva. It is not as though I didn't know what he was doing, but why he was doing this to me – I needed to know. I did not need, nor want him to be gentle with me. I wanted it to hurt like hell so that I would not enjoy this, that I would feel my hate grow stronger than it already is._

_That is what I needed. What I WANTED._

_I stopped the sucking._

'_There is no need for this'. I thought._

When he bit lightly on my fingers, I knew that he was done with his 'job'. I took them from his mouth and let them travel down his lithe body before I got to his entrance; his legs were already spread for me – again he was rushing me, and again I didn't know whether to be irked or – this time – amused. I slowly put the first digit in, and his face showed no emotion – something that I hadn't expected. Even when I instantly added the second, he still showed nothing – his face was blank – eyes devoid of emotion.

He merely waited. I wanted him to show something to let me know he could feel me – that he could feel my fingers in his body. He did nothing until I started to move them, creating a scissoring motion with index and middle fingers. When he spoke, his voice was blank – like his face.

"Orochimaru, there is no need to prepare me, just go ahead and do _it_."

He didn't know what he was telling me. If I did not do this, it would hurt him, and a part of me knew he knew it. I wanted to cause him as little pain as I could. The less pain the better – for us both.

"Sasuke, I _have_ to do this, I _will not_ hurt you." I thought that he would understand but he did not, he wanted something of his own.

_Could this sadistic bastard not understand what I wanted of him? Even if this was a rhetorical question, I almost hoped for the answer to come to me. I deeply wished that he could understand my need for him to hurt me, but if he did I'm sure he would stop his actions, and then there would be no way for my goal to be accomplished. I would at least try and convince him to do what I wanted._

"Orochimaru, I _want_ you to hurt me, I _need_ to feel the pain from, your body in mine. Make me scream your name. _Please_ make me feel that pain," he replied, the dead certainty in his voice telling me that I would _have _to do as he wished – that I had no choice in the matter – that I would comply with this demand.

'_This is what I want, and you WILL give it to me,' _he seemed to tell me. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes disbelievingly.

Was this boy a masochist? I'm sorry to disappoint him, but as tyrant that I am, I was incredulous to believe that he would want it – the pain that would swallow him whole. I moved my fingers again, and even though he was giving me looks to not do such, I ignored them. I didn't bother to try and make him feel pleasure when I did this – I knew that was not what he wanted. He wanted pain – burning, fiery, unbelievable pain – I couldn't understand it. It was almost as he wanted hate. I did not try and find that 'spot' in him; he did not want that either, and now I was truly beginning to feel vexed.

I removed that contemplative contradiction from my head – the contradiction that was beginning to make me burn on the inside, and not from pleasure – as I in return removed my fingers from his body. I wanted to come up and kiss him, but I knew he wanted me to do something else – something that would give him the pain he desired.

I rubbed the saliva and mixed fluids on my hardened length, so that it would hurt less for him, despite what he said. I spread his legs wider and moved his body so that it was elevated so I could travel in and out without much difficulty. I put my tip at his entrance but I looked at his eyes to make sure that this is truly what he wanted from me.

_His eyes came in contact with mine. He was still silently telling me what he refused to do to me – what was too much, despite the fact that what he wanted to deny me was what I needed with a passion. This enraged me – I had for the most part told him to have his way with my body and do what ever he wishes to with it – not caring how it would make me feel. This anger in me caused the Sharingan to come to surface, I wanted to attack this man for being to gentle, so damn_ _UNDERSTANDING. _

My golden eyes and his blood red – for some reason he had activated the Sharingan – connected and the message was passed between us. Inwardly shrugging, I lightly pushed into his body. He let out no more than a light moan. I stayed like this, wanting him to feel minimal pain and letting him adjust – because I knew as gentle as I was, this would hurt him like no blade ever could.

He was waiting, I could foresee by the movements that he didn't do. He wanted this to be _enjoyable for me. To moan his name over and over again – I knew that this would not be the case – it couldn't be. I wouldn't let it. I would never give him that right – the right to hear me saying his name if I could stop myself from doing such. I could not tolerate myself to be too weak, no matter how I have acted in the past._

_I needed him inside of me; I needed the pain and loathing NOW._

I felt him try to push against my member impatiently, trying to bury me deeper inside of him. I held his legs tightly so that he could not do that – so he _would not_ cause harm to himself.

"Sasuke, like I told you before, I _will not_ hurt you. I will not play by your 'game'. This is _my_ 'game' and you will play by _my_ rules. Understand?" I told him, my voice firm.

_I was once more taken back by this man. That was the first time in our physical intimacies that he has been so restrictive with me. In a way I liked it – I enjoyed the fact that he would not allow me dominance over him – that he would keep me in my place._

_But the reason WHY he was being restrictive with me was irritating me to no fucking end…_

_I knew that it was no use arguing with him about this – what he wanted he always got. I sighed quietly in defeat – maybe it was better off this way. Maybe his concern was a benefit – I searched his eyes looking for something – anything to tell me that I was right._

_A part of me hated Orochimaru for his kindness and another, equally powerful part was grateful that there was a person actually BEING kind to me._

He seemed to understand this, because he stopped and looked into my eyes, searching for something of some sort – something I couldn't begin to guess. I didn't know if he found it, but he spoke.

"I understand. I will do what you wish. Just please make me feel _something_."

When he said that – so pathetically defeated and sulky that I had to bite back a sharp laugh – I pushed farther into that tight, untouched heat. When I pushed all the way in, he let out a cry of pain. I had wanted to be gentle, but there is nothing I could have done. No matter what people say or what can be written in novels, it will hurt – there is no way around it. I knew that this whole process would be physically rewarding for ME – but as for him, I can hope that it would _at least_ be rewarding mentally.

I finally began to move slightly, and I could hear him moaning from the burn of this event. I didn't want to harm him, yet I wanted to move – it was hard to restrain myself from just pound into this tight heat, even though that was what he wanted. My bodily instincts fought tooth and nail against my will.

His voice was low and straightforward when he spoke.

"What are you waiting for? _Move_." Even though he was being demanding, I _finally_ saw a blush come onto his features.

I had to answer this request, and I started to slowly pull my member out before moving back in once more. I kept a slow pace, not wanting to do too much too soon. I heard him let out a pained groan at this, but he did not protest. I hadn't expected him to. As I slowly moved, his groans of discomfort became moans of something deliciously heated. Though I knew they were not out a pleasure – but more out of this burn and movement that I was giving him – I didn't slow my pace.

_He was finally giving me what I wanted him to give me. He was playing right into my hands – giving me the pain that I had so long waited for. The very thought was enough to send a thrill through every pore in my being. It was finally happening – FINALLY. _

I moved in more and I took his lips in mine, lingering there for a moment. When I pulled back and thrust harder, he cried into my mouth. Thrust after each thrust drew more indignant sounds from him. I realized I was giving him what he wanted; pain. My hands on his hips tightened their grasp with each moan he released.

As my movement got faster and my breathing rougher, I knew that I was reaching my end. I trailed my fingered down his sweating body to his length, and held onto his own core, moving my hand along it in time with my thrusts. I had felt a sudden need to give him some pleasure as I did this – even if that is the only thing that would provide him with it.

_My breathing stopped for a moment – I was not expecting him to try and do anything else to me. I didn't want this pleasure, but as he stroked me with a little more intensity, I couldn't help but find myself moaning his name, telling him to do more._

_This was not how it was supposed to work. I was not supposed to feel anything enjoyable from this – a part of me was truly sickened at the betrayal to myself – but now…I didn't want him to stop his movements. My mouth moved on its own, speaking words that I had only said to once to someone else._

"Please, don't stop….keep going."

When his moans got louder, I knew they alone would drive me over the edge – forget the unbelievably tight heat around my inner core – and that they would bring me to THAT point – that point where I knew that I had claimed this body underneath me – HIS body – and that he was now mine. I felt my release come to me along with his.

"Sasuke," I moaned as it ended for me. A few moments later, he followed.

"Ita- Orochimaru!" he screamed in pain and moaned in pleasure at once.

_He was not Itachi; I didn't know why I was trying to fool myself. With Itachi, there was a deafening silence when he finished – with Orochimaru it was different._

It was an oxymoron, I noticed, the thought vaguely floating across my mind. He had said he wanted pain, but I know I had given him pleasure.

I did not cover his lips to muffle the screaming – I wanted to hear it. Let everybody now know that I had clamed this body as my own. Let them know that he had screamed _my_ name. Let them all know that I had bedded the great Uchiha Sasuke, and that I plan to do it over and over again. I fought from collapsing upon him as my orgasm took my strength along with my energy.

I slid out of his body and lay at his side, waiting for both of our madly beating hearts to calm down. I turned on my side to face the body that was now mine, brushing his damp bangs out of his face so that I could see his eyes. The Sharingan had faded and was replaced with blissful onyx eyes.

_As his hands went over my body, I let myself travel to my thoughts. He had given me what I wanted – he had given me an ever greater reason to hate him then I would have thought he would have succeeded in doing. Other than making me feel a pain like no other, he had also made me feel pleasure, which was the one thing that I did not want. He should not be able to do that to me, not /him/._

_I wanted to applaud him for his performance; because of it I am one step closer to being strong enough for Itachi, one step closer to touching that familiar flesh that I have not touched in so long._

I let my hands wander over his panting body, enjoying the sweat that was covering every inch of his smooth Uchiha flesh. I did this until his voice spoke out to me.

"Orochimaru…" He paused from a breath of air before he spoke again. "Thank you."

'Thank you' was not what I thought he would say, but then again, it could always be worse. He could have screamed that _other _name when orgasm had hit, but no – he had screamed mine.

I wanted to reply to his comment, not with a 'your welcome' or something like that – no – this would be better;

"Any time, _my_ Sasuke, any time," I replied as I took my arms and wrapped them around his lithe frame, bringing him by my side of the bed. He shifted slightly to try and get as much contact as he could with my skin. I kissed him tenderly, enjoying the feel of his lips against mine. When his breathing died down and I thought he was asleep, I spoke to him.

"Sasuke, you are mine now and only mine. You belong to me."

_I inwardly smirked. He had no idea of what I truly was to him, and it was not 'his'. I would have to continue to play this 'game' with him until the time was ready, this was my mission, and so far it was going to plan._

I was thinking alone the lines of going to sleep after that, but that was stopped when he answered softly – tiredly.

"Yes. I am yours Orochimaru, only yours."

I turned my head and kissed him when he said that. He was truly grown in more ways than one – I then realized. I now knew that he could quite possibly kill me. The strength in those words let me know how strong this boy – this /_boy/_ who I had just bedded – was.

I knew though, that he would never do such to me. He would never kill me – he would please me. The only person whom he would kill would be Itachi. The older Uchiha would see what I had made Sasuke – what he had failed to make, and that thought was more than enough to place a sadistic smirk on my lips.

We would approach the battlefield together and I knew that Sasuke would be at my side, touching my body, kissing me before he would go off to fight his brother. When his brother is beneath him about to die he would speak those words to him;

'Because of Orochimaru I am now able to kill you. He claimed me and marked me as his own, something you never succeed in doing to me.'

He would then kill that man who put him through so much pain, and then and only then could Sasuke become completely mine and mine alone.

The satisfied smirk was on my lips even as I drifted off into sleep.

_When I knew he was asleep I brought my gaze to him. In this state I could easily kill him, I knew that I was stronger than him even if he has get to realize it. Soon very soon, I would be able to leave this hellhole and go back to the one whom I longed for, the one whom I am almost as strong as._

_Damn you, I would still have to put up with Orochimaru's touches for a while longer, until I can fully have power and come to my goal my passion. _

"_Aniki…" I let that 'title' slip softly from my lips before I went into slumber._

**A/N:** Please review, I need to know what you thought of the lemon.

Oh and if you do celebrate it, Happy Easter.

As for the next update I'm not sure when I can get it up. My beta is moving and will not be on for a few weeks to go over my chapters. So I'm sorry about that.


	13. Of Modest Truth

Yes, I know it was been a while, Yet I have just been so busy with track. I run the 400 m Dash, the 800 m run, and every so often the 4X100 m (which I hate with a passion.) So far this season we are undefeated- which is always nice. May 12 is my last track meet/conference and then the season is done.

Also my horse show season has just started up. This is my second year showing Elegantly Lucky- or 'Tootsie' as she is known by and I hope to do well. I had a show April 29th and we took 4th in Barrel racing- I had to drop my morning classes because it is the first show of the season and Tootsie was being a bitch…I swear she thought that the sheep were going to kill her. But then again I forgot that sheep eat your kneecaps and steal your soul. –eye role-

Ok so onto the fic. This chapter is a big chunk of dialog and my first attempt at writing some good old fashion ass kicking. If you are familiar with the band Megaherz, some of what Orochimaru is saying my sound somewhat recognizable, but with much change.

**Disclaimer:** I owned Naruto I would pay someone to think of something clever to say here.

**Thank you,** DancingDragonBlaze for being my beta!

So Cold:

Chapter 12

Of Modest Truth

**(Orochimaru's POV)**

I watched with a strange fascination – unable to take my eyes away – as Kabuto's hands – shimmering with a soft green glow – traced over Sasuke's lower body, checking the damage. The Uchiha winced as the hand went over his backside and back onto his inner thighs, removing the bruises and the deep, bloody fingernail marks from his faultless skin.

None of this would have been necessary if he hadn't decided to be a little more… _undomesticated_ last night. I – of course – did not turn the invitation down and, as a result, he ended up with marks – as proof of our sins.

I grinned to myself. Last night had been unforgettable – we have never done anything… _rough_ like that. I had enjoyed the extreme change of action – the boldness in his movements – the sound of him screaming my name over and over again…

I also had marks on my neck- marks from him grabbing a hold on my collar as I pounded into his darkest, hottest corners, his legs on my shoulders, holding onto me as I had moved, my actions quick and pounding and merciless. I had felt like a damn animal in heat.

I really had not though we had been _that_ violent, but when we woke up this morning and he attempted to walk to the dresser with much encumbrance, I had knew something had happened. I though if I gave it a few hours, it would be acceptable and Sasuke would be fine, but when the hindrance did not vanish, I knew that we needed to get Kabuto to heal what I had done to his body – what he had _made_ me do.

As Sasuke started to re-dress himself, the medic-nin stood up and spoke to me.

"Orochimaru-sama, he will be fine, just try and go easy on him for a while."

I laughed aloud at that suggestion; that was not a possibility, epically if the Uchiha was going to act like he did last night. Kabuto gave me a strange look – the last time I had laughed out loud, an entire city had fallen two days afterwards, after all – before he departed.

Even though our events in bed were remarkable, they left me questing the boy – Sasuke. He did not appear to know what he wanted, or why he was even letting me 'make love to him' – he just wanted our actions to be rough.

_Stupid boy. He's being extremely… what's the phrase? Wishy-washy? _

Maybe it was because the first night we had sex – that fundamental night three months ago – was moderate, and now he wanted to heat things up.

_Hmmm… sounds like a typical teenager thing to do._

Despite the fact that something was telling me it was not that at all.

_No – it can't be. Sasuke MAY be a teenager, but he's not a typical one. _

Looking over at said teenager, I extended a hand to Sasuke, pulling him closer to me.

"Lets us see if you can forget your pain and make me feel it with you," I breathed in his ear. As calm as my voice was, I was filled with anticipation. I couldn't wait to see how strong he has gotten. We have been training all this time, and now I was going to face him one-on-one – without holding back on him. I hope he can handle it.

_Tsk – please. This boy is an Uchiha. He handles it or he dies – he knows that._

_Damn Uchiha pride. _

X

My knees bent and I jumped back as another kunai was thrown my way, missing a vital spot by mere centimeters – he wouldn't have missed that if he hadn't wanted to, but he did not want to injure me any further than was considered necessary.

That very fact alone was enough to send my blood pounding into my ears.

_I don't need you to go easy on me – the Orochimaru. _

My fingers flew into my signature Jutsu.

X

I did a back flip as powerful flames – both terrifying and amazing at once – burst from his mouth once more in a raging wave. We have been at this for hours now, and I still see no end coming any time soon – not even if we kept it at this furious pace.

I ducked down and grabbed his left arm as the teen attempted to land a blow to my chest, just barely keeping hold on him.

_I was right – the boy HAS gotten stronger._

I thought that I had an iron hold but Sasuke suddenly vanished in an explosion of smoke – the damn replacement Jutsu. The real Sasuke appeared above me and before I had time to react, he had landed a hit to my head, sending my sword flying off in some unknown direction.

Forcing my mind to clear from the blow – that last blow had knocked my skull harder than I expected – I kicked a leg under him and used it as an opportunity to go retrieve my sword, as he fought to keep his balance. But I didn't have the chance because he found out where I was going and threw another kunai, this time striking me on the hand.

I needed to find a way to distract him – anything to get his attention away from my movements.

_Not only has he become stronger – he's become a damn lot cleverer. _

I truly was the one distracted; my thoughts were solely on him. I couldn't help but think about the night before – the fact that he does not know what he wants. Maybe I could divert him by talking to him about such – it was worth a try.

Heh – Orochimaru, you old snake. You've become more desperate ever since you met that boy.

I cannot forget when he told me in the heat of it all. _'I do not need you. I need nothing from you.' _Those words are still so raw that they stung as if they had just been spoken, but I would never let him know that he could get such a reaction from me.

I am Orochimaru Sannin. I am as cold as the snakes I rule – a mere child can't rule my emotions! ...yet he has.

Yes, speaking to him would take him off guard. He needed to hear this after a while anyway – waiting any longer would worsen the blow the facts would obviously cause.

_Che – stupid Sannin – you're just thinking up excuses and you know it._

"Sasuke…" I let my voice go low before coming forward and touching his face, even though this was a battle, he did not attack me – there was no need. He knew I wouldn't attack him. Somehow, someway – he knew.

It was time to question him and get answers – even if they hurt us both.

"Do you see me Sasuke? Do you hear me when I speak to you? What have I done to you? Why are you attempting to destroy what I have built in you?" His peaceful gaze dropped down to a stoic stare – he did not like the way I was speaking to him.

_Tsk – of course not! You're accusing him of being an ungrateful little brat! This is an UCHIHA, you __foolish __snake – quit while you're ahead!_

I let my thumb move past his lower, chapped lip before speaking once more.

"Do you feel me, my dear? Do you notice me when I give you the attention you crave? If you don't _feel affection _forme anymore, why are you touching me?"

In authenticity, _I_ was touching _him_, but when I said that, he stepped back from my contact – he didn't want me to have any sort of contact with him.

Tsk – lovely. Now the Uchiha's pissed. Nice going, Orochimaru. Oh well – too late to turn back now. Maximum I chain him to a wall for a couple of days if he tries anything –though you know he wont.

"Do you need me? Are you still questioning why you even came to me? Do you recognize me through your antagonism? Don't you understand, you damn Uchiha? Why are you here at all? What do you _truly_ want from me?"

As I spoke he moved even farther back from me, glaring daggers in my direction, but that wasn't good enough I didn't need him to get irritated – I needed him to get _pissed._ The I-wanna-tear-you-limb-from-limb-and-then-burn-the-remains _pissed_.

"You don't know what you actually want. You don't know where you stand in your views, and you don't know where you come from or where you're going."

I ducked as a foot came my way – _still_ not fuming enough.

_Meh – it's close though. A little more…_

"You don't know what is driving you nor what remains for you at the end. You ask yourself, 'why is he so pale, heartless, _so cold_?' "

For some reason, when I said 'so cold' it seemed to hit something in him. I noticed that in the way his eyes narrowed and his entire body tensed. What could that have been? Whatever it was, I knew I needed to strike it once more – anything to get him into a rage.

"You don't know what you're doing or what you believe in. Tell me why and whether or not you still need me – if it simply doesn't fit anymore. If you really still only hate me, why are you still here? What do you still want from me? You are _still_ so damn ignorant!"

The last comment got a rise out of him, just like I wanted. His black orbs shot fire in my direction, and I could tell he was fighting down the Sharingan – it had vanished the moment I touched him.

"Shut the hell up – you know nothing about me or what I feel," he stated blankly – forcing his voice to sound uninterested.

Even if he said it calmly, I knew better. His voice was filled with a hidden anger – the most dangerous kind, coming from him, I have learned – and I could see him trembling. The next words out of my mouth would take him over the edge, and then I would have the answers I wanted.

"Sasuke-kun, I think I know you pretty well…your body that is. Or have you forgotten that you let me have my way with you over and over again?"

I came closer to him enough so that there was not much room between us – if any. He could attack me easily from this distance, but he was still – silent and as motionless as a statue. My golden eyes clashed with his black ones – the color of molten tar.

"Sasuke…I know you better than you know your own damn self. You cannot deny that. No one knows you or your body as well as I do. No one else can _fuck _you. That is _my_ pleasure as well as obligation."

That comment did it – that got the rise out of him. It matched the overcast in the sky – something similar to the clouds that lingered – dark and dangerous – overhead.

I took in his body as the curse seal began to cover his face – covering it in that sickening beauty that was my very own creation. I knew that he was not going to transform – no, he was too strong for that. This was just to show his anger and control over said seal.

The seal that I myself had given him.

I jumped backed before he could touch me.

He pulled his weapon from his back and charged at me with more power than I have ever seen from him – the intent to kill was in his eyes now – never had I seen such rage from him – not even when he fought me at in the Forest of Death. The only other person with that much intent to kill while under the seal is Juugo – the _true_ creator of it, yet even now I think that Sasuke might match him. I formed a few hand seals to try and block his attack, but he was too fast, traveling in a powerful blur of wind and flames.

In a blink of and eye he was behind me and with a few more Taijutsu moves, I was on my back with his deathly powerful blade at my neck, the cold of the metal sending shivers down my spine as it pressed into my throat.

Uchiha Sasuke was as stronger that I.

_Yes, see? Told you, that you should have qui while you were ahead! Damn you to hell and back snake!_

That realization – that my student was stronger than I – sent something through me that I had never felt before.

As I looked up, I knew that right now he could kill me. He could press that blade a few centimeters lower and end my life. Even if I should have been scared, I was aroused by such a thought. Yet he did not – much to my apprehension. Instead, he removed said blade and forced his lips onto mine.

I let out a moan of surprise when he did this. However, I responded immediately to the touch. I let my lips be licked and suckled as he let out his anger on my mouth, his assault poignant to me despite the reason of why he was assaulting my lips in the first place. I let my hand move up his back as I heard a crackle of thunder off in the distance. He jumped slightly above me when he heard it, but went right back to his actions on my body, seemingly forgetting it had even happened.

As his hand traveled lower down my body, the rain began to lightly come down from the heavens, falling in a soft wave – a gentle drizzle. Most people dislike the rain, but when I think of it, I think of the day that Sasuke left his life behind and came to me. That damned day when he gave up all of what remained of his childhood and became mine.

I let a growl escape my lips and my hands were roughly pressed behind my head before he mocked me. His eyes had gained a mischievous, taunting sparkle.

"Orochimaru, Orochimaru, you told me _'you don't know what you want.'_ Well, I am about to show you what I want from you, and you will comply to it all because it is what you want as well." His eyes – his voice – left no room for argument.

I smirked up at him when he said this. Forget what Kabuto said, we would _not_ be going easy any time soon.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I sighed as the snake continued to talk to the redheaded man that was in the room with us, truthfully, thoroughly bored. It might not have been _as _dull if I knew what they were saying, but the language they were speaking in was foreign to me – I knew nothing of what they were saying, and the Sharingan would be useless if I wanted to copy the sounds. The accursed eyes of my clan copy and memorize movements, not sounds.

This wasn't in my plans at all, I realized dully with disgust. When we had gotten back from training, I proved my point to Orochimaru – for lack of better words – that much had been settled. But what pissed me off was when Kabuto came in telling Orochimaru that there was someone here to see him. Which in return interfered with my plans on lying on the snake and letting my hands explore his spent, naked form – a form that was tired because of my actions.

I sighed and fought the urge to stick my tongue out in childish distaste.

_Dammit, Kabuto REALLY knows how to ruin someone's fun. _

I let another sigh escape from my lips as they continued to talk. I was only able to comprehend a few loose words that they spoke.

'Kyuubi' 'Uchiha' 'Akatsuki' and 'Konohagakure'

Even if I knew those words, it did little good to pay attention when I had no clue in hell of what those two were saying. For all I knew they could be talking about the damn weather, though… judging by the words I was able to understand, that probably wasn't the topic being discussed.

Orochimaru would casually look my way, a strange gleam in his golden eyes, but I would pretend not to notice – causing him to go back to talking. I slyly look at the snake as he spoke, his lips moving perfectly as he pronounced words with complete accuracy. I felt myself being drawn to him – I wanted to taste his lips while they were moving the way they were, but I controlled myself. Hadn't I just tasted them earlier?

A childish part of me stuck his tongue out in defiance.

_Hmph – so? I want more._

A bit of relief washed over me when they started to speak in a tongue I knew – as if they WANTED me to hear what they were saying – which happened to be about me.

"Orochimaru-sama, you say that _this_ Uchiha is powerful – a prodigy –yet how can this be, he may be an Uchiha but he is merely a chi-"

A vein in my temple twitched as my eyes narrowed dangerously.

_EXCUSE ME?_

"Such things are unnecessary to say when the proof is simply in front of your foolish eyes, _Sir_."

My voice was calm as I came forward for the shadows and stopped at Orochimaru's side as I cut the other man off, silently wondering if Orochimaru would attempt to stop me if I tried to wring the redhead's neck.

As the man looked at me, he bowed his head even lower than it previously was after I let my blood red eyes meet his. I simply stood there – feeling smugly superior – as he let fear take over his body – this pathetic man was frightened of me. Orochimaru must have taken note of this also, because he motioned me to turn to him.

"Kenshin–kun, I told you of his strength, did I not? You should never doubt my word."

His voice was filled with audacity as he spoke - he was pompous when it came to me; he always has been.

I fought the urge to smirk.

_Don't worry Orochimaru – you won't be disappointed. _

The redheaded man – the one Orochimaru had called Kenshin – nodded in agreement before bring his focus back to us – still wary of me.

I turned my head as I felt a cool hand placed on my shoulder. The snake's gaze was intense and he pulled me back lightly until I knew what he was asking of me.

That bastard wanted to show me off – like I was some kind of toy. I should be used to it by now – he has shown me off before, after all. Yet unlike the times before, we were now sexually involved.

I mentally shrugged.

_It really doesn't matter though. I kind of like to show off. Seeing their jaws fall to the floor is somewhat amusing._

He must have read my thoughts about the subject because he opted to show the man what I was to him, taking a seat at the nearby table.

I instinctively shifted my weight as I was pulled back onto his lap – admittedly in a position that I was not expecting. I was thinking that he would have me facing the tan skinned man, but no – he had it so his arm was around my neck and my chest was pressed into his. I was fine with this – damn the fact that a complete stranger was watching – until he spoke of me to the man from over my shoulder rather than to me.

"No matter how strong somebody is, there is always someone else who has control over them. Every dog has its master. Every _bitch_ pleasures its mate."

The vein in my temple twitched again, and my eyes narrowed once more.

_Why you son of a__–_

That comment was directed towards me and I knew it, but even if I wanted to say something back – which I did, with incredible ferocity –

_Damn you! Who do you think you__**ARE­ –**_

– he had no damn right to say that –

– _But he has every right to say that. He DID fuck you, after all –_

– I was unable to with his finger under my left ear, rubbing small, calming circles on the skin. He knew from prior events that I had a weak spot when he did that, and he was using it to his own advantage, damn him.

I instinctively let out a soft moan and nuzzled the right side of my face into his body as his hand danced over the rest of the contradictory side of my face as I ignored the other man in the room.

_I'll make him pay for that later. _I amended, the wound to my pride still fresh.

It is almost humorous that he can be as sweet and gentle as this – like caring touches from a lover – and then as rough and harsh as in bed – thrusts that only a whore would accept.

_Dammit. I AM a whore. His bitch._

…

_and that is the role I must accept. _

Despite the fact that I always asked him to be harsh and uncaring with me, I cannot help but enjoy soft touches like he was giving me now. This was something in which I think I may ask for more often – it sent chills down my spine. Just to have him touching me so chastely – no hidden meaning – he was not trying to get sex from me again today; he just wanted to be soft – he wanted to baby me.

Even though I never wanted him to baby me – and thank the heavens for the fact that he never did – I wish that he would keep on touching me like this. He must have realized that I was calmer with him than he expected, because as I went in to a trance at the touch, he stopped his caress – as if seeing what I would do. As his hand moved so did I, my eyes now looking up at his insipid face.

I got an expression from him that I have infrequently – if not ever seen – genuine happiness.

Such an emotion on him was alien to me, but I liked it – I truly did. His smile for once was not a sadistic smirk – he was just pleased.

His smile soon found its way to my lips and he kissed me in a simple, pure way before I nuzzled his bare neck. I had completely forgotten about the other man in the room – my entire world was suddenly focused on my Sensei…my lover.

I paid no attention as he dismissed the man from the room and it was just he and I once more. I kissed his neck softy as his hand went through my hair in a soothing motion. Such a gesture caused me to mewl softly in contentment without even realizing it.

For a few minutes it was quiet, and I actually started to play with the notion of falling asleep in his lap.

The Sannin did however speak after while, and when he did is voce was filled with mockery and confidence.

"Konoha Shinobi are near us."

X

**A/n:**

Please review.

Also as for Kenshin, I just made him up out of the blue. And as for the name I picked it, because I was looking up Japanese names, and it means "modest truth" and I thought that such a name fit him as well as this chapter.


	14. Of Onetrack mind

Like always sorry for lack of update. I thought once track was done I would have more time for this fic, but I was hella wrong. My horse show season is alive and kicking. A lot is going on with that I must say. Last week Tootsie freaked out on me and threw me off – flew like a damn bird- and I hurt my ribs and neck. Before that though I got two 6th plaaces in two different walk-trot classes. On a better note, I had a show on Saturday and we did pretty damn well - 3rd in showmanship, 5th in halter, 3rd in western horsemanship, and 6th in horsemanship. And then I had a show today, must one went for showmanship because Tootsie was soar from yesterday and we got a 4th in it.

So for some of you who are thinking 'why doesn't she just update during the week' well I have PCF-drill team practice on Tuesdays, Western Workshops on Wednesday, lessons on Thursdays, then MW-drill team when they feel like it. Plus I have volunteer work at EEU. –sigh- Then to top it off I get out of school on June 7th so I have finals and exit examines to study for…

Lastly, I am sorry for a short chapter, it is all I had time to write.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto I would have had the money to get someone else to go to my practices so I could type and sleep.

**Thank you,** DancingDragonBlaze for being my beta!

**Warring:** this chapter contains mature content.(sex)

So cold:

Chapter 13

Of One-track mind

**(Sasuke's POV) **

Arrogant laugher echoed through the trees as I jumped up higher, attempting to get away from Orochimaru. We have been doing this for a while now – just chasing each other as we made our way to our destination. I have not felt this alive in so long – so childish and liberated. Just being able to jump from tree-to-tree – no longer being confined by the walls of Sound – was enough to send my blood aflame.

The feel of the wind rushing through my ears and slipping through my black strands seemed to tell me, _'You are no longer restrained'_.

It is hard to believe that after all these years; I would be seeing my old teammates once more. I did not have a feeling of nostalgia – no, _that _was something that _they_ may have; I had the feeling of pity of them – misfortune that they would see what I have truly become.

Orochimaru and I were about a day's travel away from them – or should I say they were a day's length away from us? They were the ones coming for us – _me_ – we just decided to make this finding come to them. Seeing them would bring me once step closer to my _Nii-san_, my desire.

I had not realized that I had sped up until the snake spoke out to me, his voice echoing through the trees and barely reaching my ears over the winds.

"In a hurry are we? Do you really want to see your teammates that badly?"

I silently laughed – how wrong he was. I wanted nothing to do with them; _he_ was my only reason for coming to face them.

My reply was stoic and honest; "Not in the least."

X

A gasp came from my mouth as I settled myself in the cold water of the river – my discarded clothing on the bank behind me. I wanted to make this quick – sitting in freezing water was not my idea of enjoyment. I wished that we would have stopped for the night in one of the Snake's many lairs, but we were too close to Fire Country for him to have any, so we would have to settle with staying outside and bathing in an icy river.

Then a thought flashed through my mind and I allowed myself a sadistic smirk.

I would just have to fix this problem.

X

As I slid deeper into the water I heard footsteps behind me. I did not bother to turn around. It was Orochimaru probably going to urinate or something along those lines. I did however turn to look at him when it was clear he was not going anywhere.

I felt ever so light burgundy appear on my cheeks as I took in this perfectly pale man's body. I was not expecting him to be nude, but I did not mind it in the least. Instead of waiting for him to join me, I extended a wet hand to him, which he accepted with a smirk before settling in the water beside me.

"The water is much warmer than it should be," the Sannin stated matter-of-factly.

I let out a snort. Between my complaining and reanalyzing, I decided that a little fire Jutsu heating up the water would not be a half bad idea.

I leaned over closer to him – my breath covering over his own – before letting out a teasing jester.

"Orochimaru, sometimes things just need to be heated up," I whispered as I let my hands move through his midnight locks, which had grown longer through the weeks. I brought my gaze to his, letting them hint what I was in the mood for.

I let out a sigh as he moved from my side to where he was straddling my hips.

"_My_ Sasuke, you have a one-track mind I swear."

I grinned into his pale neck, inhaling the sent that was only Orochimaru. He knows all to well that I DO have a one-track mind – that much is no predicament to either of us.

I let my hand come between out bodies and grab his length, giving it a pull to bring him to full attention. He let out a strangled groan at the touch. I gently pulled on it again until his hand went over mine and he gave me a warning look – telling me to stop – it was too soon for his release.

As soon as I released his length, his mouth went down and latched onto one of my nipples while his hand traveled around my wet flesh. I let out a sigh. Tonight seemed to be one of the nights what he wanted to mess around and go slow with teasing foreplay – something that always irked me. Telling him that I wasn't in the mood for simple games would not work – I knew this – so I would just have to go with his wishes and try and draw him to my own.

I knew there was one way to get him to stop his actions and take me – to fuck me into the stone at my back.

I sensually pushed him in the chest so that he backed up. The Sannin's eyebrow rose as I turned my back to him – allowing him a full view of my pale, smooth – and I knew it for a fact – _gorgeous back _– and spoke.

"Orochimaru…" My voice was silk and twice as deadly as the spider creating it. "Take me."

I could feel his gaze on my back as he seemed to be thinking this over. Patiently, I waited, shifting slightly and rolling my shoulders in what I knew would be a subtly sensual fashion.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want it? Like _this_?"

He was concerned about hurting me during sex now – something that annoyed me considerably. Then again, hasn't he always been? Either way, I was going to have him take me.

_Yes you foolish snake – EXACTLY like this now why don't you just suck up your worry and do as you're TOLD –?_

"Yes, Orochimaru. Like _this_."

I leaned backwards and ground my buttocks back against his groin to prove a point – a point that he easily got.

A soft warm chuckle came from those pale lips; "I can tell you know what you want."

Yes, I can. He finally understands that I know what I want, and I will go for it without a moment's hesitation. He learned that the day we fought – the day that I proved my strength to him – the day that we 'made love' with a true purpose behind it.

I let in an intake of air as a finger worked its way into my entrance. Despite us frolicking like rabbits, he still INSISTS on trying to prepare me.

_How many times have we done this, Orochimaru? You know I can damn well handle it – _

White vapor seamed to cover my vision as a second digit was added and found that spot in me that caused me to buck against him and thrust back into his hand.

I hate it when he touches me there, it leaves me blinded by pleasure and emotion all at once and I cannot handle that onslaught – even if I am as strong as him.

I let out a whine as he removed them, but they were quickly replaced by something harder, bigger – more pleasure worthy. Before he even had the time to ask me, I thrust back onto his member with full force, ignoring the initial sting. The water we were in made for a perfect lubrication as he pulled out and thrust back into my heat.

What would Naruto and the others think if they saw me like this? Here I am moaning and begging for Orochimaru, an S-ranked criminal – a feared Sannin and murderer to move into me faster. This is my life, my decisions to do what I please, and what I do not do. They would never understand, they never can – they _never _will.

_Heh. That fool Naruto would probably scream that he was going to kill Orochimaru, and that stupid Sakura would probably break down crying._

_Tsk – they're so predictable._

The fools could never comprehend why I was doing this – allowing myself to be taken endless times by a snake. In reality I at times do not know why either.

This is not to prove a point or to rebel; this is simply for me to learn to hate the one in which I love even more. I am simply using Orochimaru and getting pleasure in the process, which causes me to hate the bastard even more.

_And Orochimaru has no idea._

All this time I have been training and now – now they would see me. They would be the test for me, to see if I am truly as strong as I think I am. If I am, I can go to Itachi, if not, all this time has been a damn waste and I am not worthy of his touch or even his thoughts.

_But before I go for Itachi, that Dobe Naruto goes down first. _

A small, _innocent _whimper came from my lips as his nails dug into my sides as he picked up his pace. It still amazes me that he can get such sounds from me – and ever time we have sex he seems to get a new sound to escape passed my lips, and in this position I am not surprised to say the least.

_Heh. Perhaps __**I **__am predictable as well…_

I knew that he was almost done as his actions became faster and more imperative…so were mine. I arched back to match his pace, not wanting to lose the rhythm that we were at, gripping the stones on either side of me to keep from falling away from his sensation, this sensational river that I was in.

His smooth hand snuck around my side and stroked my length in perfect timing with the rest of his body. Every time we have sex, I cannot get over the fact that he is so skilled, so perfect, so… _Orochimaru._

And he does it all for _me._

_But it doesn't matter. Orochimaru is just a tool. I'll get what I want. _

When his hand pulled on my member one more time I closed my eyes as a sheet of pleasure covered my eyes, making me see fireworks. It was brought to an almost unbearable level when he bit into my curse seal, sinking his fangs into the flesh as his hot seed entered my body.

I could barely feel him still riding out his orgasm through the hazed state I was in, my eyes half-closed and dazed and my arms shaking with the strain of holding me up.

Bliss.

Unconditional bliss.

I leaned against the stone in front of me, panting heavily as he pulled out of my body.

I let out a tired sigh as he grabbed me from around the waist and took me out of the water so that we could rest up for the days travel.

_It's just a matter of time._

X

We walked in apprehensive silence as we got closer to where the Shinobi were. No words were spoken – we both knew that none were needed – we already knew what we were going to do and what we were _not_ going to do.

I was still slightly sore from last night, but it was nothing I could not handle, at most it gave me another reason to see them, let then know what I have become.

The monster that is _the_ Uchiha Sasuke.

X

I glanced down at the familiar sight that was within a jumping length. I held back a laugh as one finally spoke to me.

That damned female voice that I have always hated to hear;

"Sasuke-kun."

X

a/n: heh- I made up for not updating and making you scroll past the author's note for some sex...better than nothing.

Also I would like to bring up one review I got.

DaigonnaMystmoore-

…_. So, I like this story a lot, but I'm getting REALLY mixed_

_signals from Sasuke, one chapter he seems genuinely happy and the next it's_

_like: "I can't wait to get away from him, OMG." So... was that just me or is _this deliberate?

Heh- don't worry and for any one else that was asking themselves that, it IS deliberate, the point is for him to be mixed up with his emotions and thoughts.

_And I didn't LOVE the lemon, it was done well except I think it would have been_

_better if it had only been from Orochimaru OR Sasuke's point of view, or at_

_least a little less jumpy. Like maybe a paragraph or two Sasuke's POV and then_

_back to Orochi-sama? I just thought the how rapidly it changed broke it up too_

_much because there would be that pause where the reader is like: "Wait wait,_

_who's POV is this now?"_

I got that from a few others, and I'm sorry if any one else feels that way, but I hope the one in this chapter from just one POV is better.

Anyway please review.


	15. Of Revolting Actions

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be breaking my back at a part time job damn it!

So much thanks to the bestest(it's a word now) beta in the world: DancingDragonBlaze! I swear she is a godess! You should all bow down to her greatness. _Now!_

So Cold:

Chapter 14

Of Revolting Actions

**(Sasuke's POV) **

The clearing was swallowed in deafening silence. After my name had been spoken, no one had dared breathed a word, fearing that the very word that brought the silence would turn out to be a lie – that I wasn't really there at all. The only sounds were the beatings of our hearts as we looked at each other – looked at the people we had not seen in years.

My onyx eyes went right to Naruto, surveying him, judging him. He had grown – they all had, that much was obvious – but it was far more notable on him. He was still dressed in that loud orange getup that I would never be caught dead in, but there was something about him – his presence. It was calming, _soothing_ – like his very attendance there made everything feel _normal_ again – like back when we were children.

I inwardly shook my head, disgusted at myself. No, _that_ was not it. I could tell he had gotten stronger – that much was clear – yet he was not nearly as strong as I. He never was and never will be.

_And it makes him so mad – right to the point of fucking insanity – ha! The stupid idiot –_

That voice that I had been waiting for spoke out to me, quiet even in the silence.

"Sasuke… why?"

It was a simple question, and as easy as the answer would be. I wanted to give them another reason to detest me, to be revolted by me and to never think of trying to 'save' me again.

_Heh. As if I need saving. Dense idiots –_

I reached my hand behind me and intertwined fingers with Orochimaru. I keep my gaze stoic and unchanged as the snake master's chest pressed against my back and his hot breath was in my ear, staring down at my two old Genin partners and teacher – daring them to breathe a word of protest. I saw a slight flicker in the Konoha ninjas' eyes, but that was not enough. No, they needed a show… something to prove that I could put up with anything without showing a reaction – something to prove that I had changed.

_Perhaps THEN they'll finally realize that I'll never go back with them – perhaps THEN they'll finally realize the lengths I'll go to, to achieve my goal –_

Even as Orochimaru's inhuman tongue traced my ear and sharp fangs nibbled lightly, I showed no sign of noticing this, my eyes half-closed and blank as I surveyed the two before me, gauging their abilities by mere body language alone. When the snake master's hand slowly slid down my chest, Naruto was the one to speak.

"So this is what you wanted –?"

_Oh, dear Naruto, you cannot even BEGIN to understand what I want –_

"– Whoring yourself out to a traitor and a murderer that's caused everyone so much pain…"

The blonde's calm voice made me blink, feigning disinterest though in my mind I was pleasantly surprised. I had expected my old fighting companion to be screaming to kill Orochimaru and vowing to save me, by now.

_Naruto… he's grown up._

"…is that what you wanted, Sasuke-teme?"

'Teme'… it had been a while since I have last heard that for him – in a way it made me feel like I had missed nothing…

_Heh. I will give him that favor back._

"Dobe…" I let that come from my mouth – like a sweat treat, one of the few I liked – as I smirked at him, eyes glinting maliciously. "You will never understand me. You never did, you never will, and you can never understand this…"

I leaned back and caught Orochimaru's lips in fast kiss, which was enough to get them on edge; even Kakashi had a raise of the viable eyebrow.

The Kyuubi-vessel spoke up once more.

"No, Sasuke! You don't know what you want, because if you did, you wouldn't be doing…" he struggled to find the right word, pointing up at me as I surveyed him, amused. "… _that_!"

_Heh – foolish blonde. I can shoot that right back at him._

My lip pulled up into a smirk once more, and I felt Orochimaru chuckle behind me.

"_Such foolish idiots…" _he seemed to breathe to me. I fought down a small laugh before I replied to Naruto's remark.

"You're right Naruto. If I was doing what I wanted, I would be doing much more than _this_."

Sadly, he didn't catch the undertone to what I said.

_Tsk. Stupid Naruto. He was always so fucking slow –_

Sakura – like always – caught onto what I was saying.

"But Sasuke-kun, all he wants is your body!" She exclaimed.

"Heh," I breathe so that only Orochimaru can hear me, as I smirked once more. "And she thinks I didn't already know that…"

Orochimaru chuckled darkly behind me, but said nothing. My eyes then narrowed.

_But wait a moment… she meant for the Body Transfer Jutsu and not the other way… _I gave a short, dark laugh. _Heh. I'll fix that._

"He already has my body…" This caused their eyes to widen as I surveyed them, narrowing my eyes and silently taunting them. The next part made me smile sadistically, as if enjoying every word coming out of my mouth. "…in more ways than one…"

That much I knew Naruto understood. The idiot may have been slow on the uptake but he was not unintelligent.

_I look forward to seeing how you deal with THIS, dobe –_

I looked back up at Orochimaru through the corner of my eye, and saw that he was grinning in the way that I had come to know – he was proud that I had told them about what we had done. Though I highly doubt they wouldn't have noticed eventually, or Kakashi wouldn't smell sex on the wind as it blew at our backs.

The look of disgust on their faces was what I wanted – they knew that I was nothing more than the Sannin's play toy – or rather, that is what they thought. That was even what Orochimaru thought. In reality I was the one playing him.

_It's just a matter of time – just a matter of time and I'll __**finally**__ be with him again – _

"And you know what?" I asked the Konoha ninjas, eyes alight with cruel pleasure as they forced themselves out of their shock to look up at me. I smiled coldly, eyes still having that brutal glint. "I don't care."

Orochimaru laughed behind me and his hand found my chin, pulling my face to the side. I locked lips with the pale man and slid my tongue across his bottom lip, easily being granted entrance. This was the kind of kiss that I knew would provoke them all the more, and I welcomed it. However, I was silent. Noise wasn't required – not just yet.

I knew that deep inside, Orochimaru wanted to do more. I knew he just wanted to take me there and then – to fuck me in front of them just to prove that I truly was his… This thought made me smirk underneath Orochimaru's lips.

_Heh – foolish snake master. You may be mine, but I am in now way yours… you can never own what does not belong to you. _

_And you'll find that out soon enough._

Pulling away and ignoring the glint in Orochimaru's eyes – the glint that told me just to bend over and take it – I looked down at the group, eyes ever daring them to breathe a word against what they had just witnessed.

Sadly there were not as many ninja as I had wanted. I thought that by now, more would have shown up, but no. It was simply just the dobe Naruto, the undeserving Kakashi, and that wench Sakura. Many missing ninjas would be happy for such a small number, but I on the other hand, am not most. I wanted more ninjas – more people after my blood – to see how strong I have gotten.

I inwardly sighed.

_How disappointing. I guess they will have to know by word of mouth –_ _I have to let these fools live after all, but… _I smirked sadistically._ Not before I have some fun with them first. _

One second, I was pressed into Orochimaru's chest, and the next I was in front of Naruto in whirl of wind, my left arm around his waist and my face to his ear, my right cheek touching his. I breathed in his smell –

_Damn – even NOW he still smells like Ramen, the idiot –_

– and I felt him trying to loosen my hold on his waist – it was obvious he didn't want me to touch him. I pulled back slightly, raising my right hand and letting a pale finger teasingly brush past his lips. He trembled, but did not make a move to stop me. Maybe he thought I was still just the, 'old Sasuke' and I was going to ignore him and walk away, calling him something insulting with a provocative smirk on my face…

_Heh – he's going to see now that that isn't the case…_

I would make him wish I would leave – after chasing me for so long, begging me to come back to him, back to Konoha – I would make him scream to get my hands off him. Smirking – daring Sakura and Kakashi to try anything – I pressed my body closer into his.

"Is this not what you have always wanted, Naruto?" I asked huskily. "For us to be close?" I let my tongue flicker out and lick the side of his throat. It sent shivers down his spine – he was probably unused to such touches after all – but I knew he wasn't aroused. Not _yet_, anyway.

His voice was a bit uncertain – he didn't expect me to actually remember what he was constantly preaching about after I left.

"Teme, I wanted us close like _brothers_, not like _lovers_…"

I smirked into his throat. Oh, how wrong he was with that statement.

"Dobe, I see you're still as slow as ever on the uptake. I don't know about you, but…" I leaned in even closer, my body pressed flush against his. "Brothers make the best lovers… _MY_ brother sure did…" then I gave a small, dark chuckle, imagining what he would do after one last word. "_will_…"

I let him shove me away from him – the emotions on his face were damn well worth it. He was dismayed to no end, his face flushed in embarrassment and shame and anger.

The tan-skinned shinobi backed up almost as if my presence was a curse – even as I smirked at him with my arms by my side, slightly turning away from him, with the other two wondering what I had said to him. That was fine – it was the reaction I wanted, after all.

Then it was Hatake's turn to speak.

"Sasuke, is this what it has all come down to? You giving your body up to that _thing_ that can't even be called human? And for what? For power? Did you think that you could not get that at home?"

I let out a snort, letting my lip pull up into a sneer.

"I _knew _that I couldn't get power at home, _Kakashi._ There are some things that only he can give me."

That got something out of Naruto –

_Che – it's about fucking time – _

– because the next thing I knew, he was charging at me with a ball of blue light. What had he called it? Rasengan? He was fast – damn prompt, actually – but I was faster, smoother.

I calmly stepped out of the way as the ball hit one of the many tress in the clearing, causing a gaping hole to appear in the thick trunk. With a large snap like the sound of a gunshot, the tree fell to the ground, landing with a mighty crash.

I must admit – I was mildly surprised. The technique was still undefined when he showed it to me during the fight on the hospital roof, but now he had gotten much better at controlling it.

_That tree could have been me._

I whirled around to face him. His entire body shook as he fought down flaming red eyes and deepening whiskers that I knew were that of the Kyuubi. This caused the pink-headed ninja to speak up.

"Kakashi-sensei, we were warned this might happen. This isn't safe; we don't need it to take over…not like last time."

I cocked my head slightly. Last time? Had he been taken over by the Kyuubi before? If so, why was he still in control? My curiosity was now caught – I wanted to see more.

I slowly let my weapon come into my hands from the sheath at my back. This was going to be rather enjoyable.

X

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. Incredible – I was bleeding. This wasn't something that I was used to, to say the least. I should be the one winning, but at that moment, there was no clear indication of how the fight would go. Naruto himself – without the Kyuubi's assistance – would have been easy, but not now – not with three tales out.

_Heh – dammit that's like cheating –_

The others had stood and simply watched. Sakura had wanted to join to battle but was advised not to – not from Kakashi, but from Orochimaru. He had said that this was _'their battle. And it is best to see who comes out on top, even if neither of them lives.' _He knew as well as I did that such a thing would never happen. Naruto would never kill me, and I was told not to kill him.

This was getting tiresome. I was not allowed to harm him, yet I had to block attacks from a fighter which had no such restraints. This wasn't going to work – he would need to get hurt somewhat, no matter _what _Orochimaru said.

_Naruto will know what I'm capable of._

I grabbed my weapon with both hands, watching as the blade showed his bright red demonic eyes and my blood red Sharingan on the shining metal.

There was silence between us for a moment, and the only sound was the wind blowing through the trees. Then, in a blink of an eye, I was in midair, lunging at him and watching as he ducked and jumped over the long blade. I noticed an opening and sent a kick to his chest.

This was no good – how was I going to find out more about the Kyuubi when I was fighting the damn thing?! Orochimaru had wanted to know more about it, but he wanted to know about the seal that kept him contained.

_Che – or should I say __**barely**__…_

I needed to get into Naruto's mind – I needed to see inside him. This was one of the many reasons that we came here, the snake master wanted to know more about that seal – not because he wanted Naruto's body –

_Oh – he better not – he has mine, after all – _

– he wanted to know more about the seal that Hokage had used on him at one point. He thought that maybe if I could comprehend it with my eyes, he could learn how it worked and use it himself.

X

He was close – I could see it. Soon I would be able to see inside his mind, and find out what my sensei – my _partner_ needed to know. I was still shocked that neither Kakashi nor Sakura had not finally just leaped into the fight, but then again, Sakura never had done much of anything, though by what I have been able to tell she went into the medic field.

_Tsk – figures that she'd do something that doesn't involve her fighting._ Kakashi on the other hand, should have done something by this time. I don't care what Orochimaru had said to him, he should have done _something _by now.

_Dammit – __**what **__are they planning –?_

Whatever happened to the great 'copy nin', I wonder? Where was he now? Had he not in the past said that he would protect his comrades? And now all he is doing is standing there watching… Tsk – the same thing had happened when I fought my _weakness – _it was my fight and I did not want anyone else to interfere… it must be the same with this and I have yet to realize it.

This was ridiculous – I can easily kill Naruto, but the Kyuubi was keeping him alive, which is proving to be difficult as the fight progressed. I needed to keep him alive… I needed to see the Kyuubi inside the blonde's mind.

Someone must have been listening to me, because with one more blow to his chest, he was down face up on the ground – I had my chance. With one quick movement I was in front of his kneeling form. I had to be careful – this was a delicate Jutsu and I didn't need to harm either one of us.

I carefully channeled my charka to my eyes and hand – making sure to have the right amount. Placing my hand on his shoulder all I needed was for him to look up…

_Time to see what's going on in your head, Dobe – _

Gasping, he opened his eyes and locked eyes with me, allowing me to release the Jutsu.

Our eye connect didn't break as the Sharingan did it's job, taking me deep inside Naruto's mind, and I saw something that even though I knew what it was, it was still absolutely breathtaking.

It was _the_ Kyuubi.

Sssss

I've decided to do my rambling down here so you don't have the scroll through it at the beginning.

As always I have been rather busy. –sheepish grin- Fair is almost here. Fair is when I show my horse for a week straight and get no sleep.

Thank God after fair I only have like 2 more shows until next spring. I'm so lazy I skipped most of the shows this month just because I've been to tired plus I am working at a boarder's party business now so that I can pay for trail haul money and I'm going to see go see Dierks Bentley and Trace Adkins in concert so yes money is both needed see as tickets are like $30 or more each. It's so fuckn' worth it though!

Also, I have not been too lazy since the last update I did an Uchihacest oneshot called 'Turning the Tables' check it out I think you might really like it.

As always please review!


	16. Of Questing Weakness

**Warning:** this chapter contains sex; if that bother's you please leave now.

Thank you DancingDragonBlaze for being my beta, I don't know what I would do with out you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but it sure as hell owns me.

So Cold:

Chapter 15

Of Questing Weakness

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I was thrown into what could only be described as hell – no, hell was the Mangekyou Sharingan. I had not been a believer, but after seeing this I sure as hell _was_. The heat was past excoriating – not the cold bitter temperature that I had grown accustomed to – and how anybody or anything could live in this fiery, baking heat was unknown to me.

_This must be it – the Kyuubi's inner fires. I'm truly inside Naruto's mind._

Naruto's mind – reminding me of a sewer, something was supposed to be deathly dark – was lit, the florescent lights flickering weakly over head.

_Heh – a sewer huh? Oh, Naruto – you must have a dirtier mind than you let on…_

But even though the place was lit, nothing about it was sanctified. A damned light it was, condemned eternally to the depths of Hell to keep company with the devil himself. As I looked around, something imprecise in shape bubbled through thick steel bars to meet me, orange and as hot as the surrounding air.

_No, such a soft word as 'bubbled' can not be used. _I thought grimly._ Especially when the thing doing the 'bubbling' is the work of the devil… the one who made beasts like himself. _

I should have known of its inelegance, but when it spoke, I had to place my mask of indifference upon my face as I fought down surprise. Slowly, I raised my hand and set it on the nose of the creature.

_**Ah, so you are one of the Uchiha… allow me to congratulate you on making it this far…**_

Heh – so it can speak. Is THIS what Naruto talked to late at night? Is THIS what kept him company? Always the strange one….

I could tell that I was somewhat right, as the boy was getting nervous of my presence, his inner self constantly fidgeting beside me.

"Why are you here?" He cried, eyes wide.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, successfully ignoring Naruto's inner self.

Dobe… as foolish as always I see.

"Now I am able to see. So this was your secret power then… Hard to believe that something like _this _existed inside you…" I breathed to him, not even glancing his way. All of my attention was focused on the unbelievable monstrosity before me – the power that it held.

_Unbelievable? More like extraordinary._

_**Impressive that you've become able to see me, see me here inside the kit… Such would be the power of the accursed Sharingan… and your forsaken ancestry. **_

If I had to label the voice with a form of emotion, I'd say bitterness – the voice was flooded in it.

I fought down the urge to issue a scathing comment.

_Oh that bastard doesn't even know __**half**__ of what I've gone through…_

But then the Kyuubi's words raised a few more questions. My _'accursed Sharingan'_? My _'forsaken ancestry'?_ What on _earth _did the Kyuubi mean?

_Wait, how in the hell does he know about my clan?? …How long has this beast been around? _

"Well…it would appear that this isn't the first time you have gazed into eyes such as these… which would make you…"

The beast was silent – he wanted me to think it over – to realize what he was, whom he must have known.

I could tell who the beast was for sure now, Orochimaru was indeed correct with what he told me – my past thoughts had also been proven correct.

"The nine-tailed, demon fox, no doubt."

I couldn't stop the smirk from curling my lips.

Naruto looked down, his face full of fear and shame. He hadn't wanted me to know, and was scared now that I had. Once more, foolish emotions – seeing as they would not help now, but much later on – oh yes they would.

_**Eyes with such power and Chakra even more sinister than my own… not at all unlike that in a certain Uchiha Madara…**_

My eyes widened.

_That name is unspeakable… _

He must have seen that flicker of anger in my eyes – ready to turn into a flaming maelstrom in an instant's notice – because he decided to change it to an emotion, which was always incredibly worse… self loathing.

The Kyuubi was full of smugness – as if saying _he _was more powerful than me and I knew it.

_**Don't get arrogant boy. As sinister as that look is, I also see another emotion deep inside those hellish eyes of yours that you're trying desperately to cover up – longing. You are lusting after another… one of your own nonetheless. What has happened to your clan while I've been here in this cage? Are they all as weak as you are? Or are they even weaker? **_

My lips curled into a snarl, the rage boiling inside me.

_How __**dare **__that beast __**ever **__speak of that –?_

I said nothing – I didn't trust myself to – I knew I wanted to throw a comment right back – something equal in venom and perhaps even greater in heated superiority – but I needed to hold myself higher than simple spats when in front of others… maybe, just maybe, Orochimaru would hold me later if I decided to let it out… but not now – now I needed to keep my prideful mouth _shut_ and remain as stoic as I possibly could.

_I can't let him get to me – that's what he wants!_

Naruto just stood there, a dumb look on his face. I knew he didn't know what to make of the situation, and thanked whatever holy being up there that he was keeping his mouth shut.

Yet, sadly, silence did not appease the fiend.

_**Are you taciturn, little Uchiha? Where is that clan superciliousness that I know so well? Why are you not defending your clan? Why are you not like Madara and his arrogance? Are you even a true Uchiha? **_

Still silent, I closed my eyes, wanting so badly to reply to the scathing taunts – to tell the beast that _yes_, I am an Uchiha, and _yes_, I am fucking arrogant so just take those snide comments of yours and shove them up your _fucking demon __**ass**_

My lips didn't move.

_He… will never know. Let him find out on his own._

I kept my eyes closed for a moment, knowing it would not break the Jutsu as long as my Chakra was connected to Naruto.

I could clearly see Itachi standing over the blood-spattered bodies of our parents… but then I could see Itachi fucking me to pure ecstasy – next to the bodies of those whom had gotten in his way to me.

_Oh, damn – why am I thinking about this now?_

I should have been disgusted, yet instead I wanted to image more. For a moment, I even forgot where I was.

I could see him – now nude – towering over me, making me beg for what I knew we both wanted – could see myself arching up to his touch, craving him to plunge into my heat once more…

_Ugh – Itachi, not now – get out of my head!_

_**The one you are thinking off… can never be yours, little Uchiha. You don't yet have what he wants. Don't even try to reiterate your actions – you are weak and that is something that will not change. Give up hope now. **_

I knew that, already, _dammit_. I had yet to retrieve what was necessary, but it was a long process, one that I think I may never accomplish due to his words. I could not look at the Kyuubi any longer…he made me look at myself… and that is something I was truly disgusted with.

The touch on the Kyuubi's face became a firm squeeze as my eyebrows furrowed. With a powerful yank, the creature was no longer that effervesced image.

The fear in the blonde's eye grew even larger when he saw that – grew into something akin to horror.

_Pathetic…truly pitiful. _

Yet now I needed to speak, needed to make my mouth work before I forgot how to use it – needed to pretend that what he just said meant nothing to me.

"And you expect me to know this Uchiha Madara?" I hissed.

_**Unbelievable to think you'd be able to surpass my power… even with your weakness… **_The Kyuubi chuckled, and I knew in my bones the beast was smirking. _**I may not see you again, but I warn you – don't kill the boy. Keeping him alive will help you in your journey after the one you want. You'll end up regretting it if you do follow that path… yet in the process, ask yourself if you are weak. But instead of answering yourself, ask another whom you have shared your presence with – they will answer for you. **_

I smirked.

_Since when did a beast locked in a teenager's mind that looks like a sewer become such a sage?_

So that was the answer? That was what else I need to do for him? I _would _do it.

_Thank you Kyuubi – you've been most helpful._

I let my eyes retreat from that hell and brought myself back to reality.

When the blued-eyed man – no, boy he was still yet the child – met my gaze, I gave him a final smirk before I leaned forward and took his lips in the softest, most innocent kiss.

_Stupid idiot – just because you've got a demon inside you with as much arrogance as me doesn't mean I necessarily hate you –_

I did not give him the time to fight back or to deepen it as I jumped back to where Orochimaru was, my 'mask' was still in place with pure willpower.

As soon as I was there, he wrapped his arms possessively around my waist before breathing menacingly into my ear, gripping my throat in one hand;

"_Never _touch anybody else againYou are**mine**to touch and**mine **alone."

I nearly wanted to laugh out loud at that statement – Orochimaru was _still _obviously out of the loop.

And that's where he would stay.

When I did not answer, he must have just thought I was being conceited due to the sigh he made, yet when I turned my head in order to see over my shoulder – letting him see some of the emotions that were trying to seep out – _he knew_.

_Damn it, you can't show anything __**close**__ to tears in front on them… only Orochimaru can see this side of you!_

_Damn that Kyuubi for all he's worth!_

When Orochimaru saw the faintest flickers of pain in my eyes, his features instantly softened up. This however did not help me; no – in a way it made it even harder to hold it in. He saw this and took me in an embrace, my left side pressing against his chest. I just hoped that it didn't look compassionate to the other three; I hoped it looked dark and seductive – that was all they needed to see from me.

I let a soft sigh as he lightly nuzzled my neck, asking what I knew he damn well would –

"_My_ Sasuke, what did you see?"

I did not answer – just pulled away from him, refusing to make eye contact.

He made a small motion to me – telling me to get ready to leave this damned area. That was a relief – I didn't need to look at Naruto again – he knew too much already.

As we made the hand signs to depart, I did not once glance back at my past and possible future as I softly answered Orochimaru's question, ignoring the Konoha ninjas' cries.

_Damn you in eternal hell, Kyuubi –_

"My weakness…"

X

I was on Orochimaru's heels as we walked down the Sound corridor, silent like a shadow. We were back 'home' once more.

_Thank the heavens – that place was beginning to give me a fucking headache –_

Kabuto approached us, but as the medic-nin spoke, he was not giving the time of day.

Orochimaru apparently only had time for me as he walked on.

"Orochimaru-sama, how –?"

The master of snakes just kept walking, pointedly ignoring the light-haired individual as he made his way to his chambers.

Shooting Kabuto a look that told him not to worry about it, I hesitated to follow Orochimaru as the medic rolled his eyes and vanished; all I wanted to do right now was sleep and never wake up. I could still hear the nine-tails damned words – as if they were just spoken, repeating themselves endlessly in my head.

'_Don't even try to reiterate your actions. You are weak and that is something that will not change. Give up hope now.'_

If that creature could see that, was it true?

_Am I really still so weak?_

Sighing, I followed Orochimaru into his chambers.

_Damn that Kyuubi._

X

I said nothing as he ran the water in the tub – it had been awhile since we had truly bathed with each other – something I strongly enjoyed, though I would never tell Orochimaru that. Normally it was just sex in the shower, but as he lit the candles around us – throwing the entire room in darkness lit by the soft, comforting glow of the multiple small flames, I could tell he wanted something intimate and close.

_Well, it's certainly a change of pace, to say the least._

Why though? I had said nothing to him on the way back, so why did he want to be so close? Something told me it has to do with the fact he wanted to get more information from me.

_And – oh forsaken hell – if __**this **__is the way he's going to interrogate me I think it's __**damn **__well going to work –_

I felt his golden eyes on me as I stripped, but not in a way in which he wanted to see me bare. No, it was more he was checking to see if I was holding up after my encounter with the demon – as if trying to guess when I was going to break down and spill all of my most embarrassing secrets.

_Tsk – don't get your hopes up. All my scars are emotional, not physical – and you better already __**damn**__ well know that – _

If only he knew.

_But he doesn't._

And if he did, I know he would be disgusted with me.

_Hell, __**I'm **__disgusted with myself, for fuck's sake._

I let complete nudity take over as I slid into the water, my back to his chest. As his hands slid down onto my torso, I leaned my head on to his shoulder with half-lidded eyes.

_Che – with luck I'll fall asleep and he won't prod at me._

Nothing was said as we rested, the water wonderfully warm and the snake master's chest hot at my back. I was content to just sit there forever, eyes closed and the tension in my body slowly fading away. Orochimaru didn't say a word as he traced the curse seal with great interest with a single finger, looking down at it with his golden eyes. Maybe he was wondering why I did not use its powers doing my battle with Naruto. Was he discontented about it? I needed to prove that it was unnecessary to my strength.

_He has no damn right to be pessimistic – he didn't hear what I did. _

_No – and he's never going to._

I shivered; I needed to think of something else, anything else.

Turning to face the pale man, I breathed something to him that I knew always worked, no matter what –

"Take me to bed tonight."

X

"…Orochimaru… please… I'm almost there…"

I couldn't help but moan as his length rubbed against that spot in my body that he had learned to touch. Every tap there makes me forget everything except the fact that it was just us together, making each other feel these wonderful things.

Tonight was one of the few nights that I allowed him to be that gentle with me. I allowed him to treat me as though I was fragile porcelain doll – because that was how I felt – like I could break at any moment, shattering into a million pieces and falling onto a cold stone floor, never to be put together again.

But Orochimaru was here – here to stop me before I broke apart by making me feel this wonderful – as if a flower was about to burst into bloom inside my stomach.

That was my request. I did not ask to 'fuck' – no, I asked him to 'take me to bed', our synonym for that scarce term of 'making love' – a term that neither of us would ever speak of.

The soft movements of his hand were perfect as always. He knew just when to speed up and when to slow down. When he hit that spot once more I arched up, but unlike normal, he let me arch up to the thrusts – let me shift the angle for them to hit me where I wanted them to hit me.

Giving me what I wanted… yet this was nowhere near what I _needed_… what I needed was far from sex.

As I finally reached my release, my hands moved from his sweat covered back to that beautiful onyx hair – its shade so close to mine – pulling him closer to me as I moaned my orgasmic bliss.

"Orochi…"

I felt him smirk at the fact I could not get his whole name out, and I soon felt my deepest corners flooded with his warm identity. He didn't even bother to move anymore after it had finished – I could tell he was as fatigued as I, but he fought it to give me what I asked for.

… _Always so damn considerate. _

I gave a breathy moan at the loss of his member as he withdrew, reaching over to grab a towel to wipe us both clean with.

He took extra time on my body, letting me know – even as exhausted as he was – he could still touch me and make me whimper with carefully placed caresses of cloth.

I let out a sigh as I rested my head on his chest; there was just something about his presence that calmed me. _Presence…_

…_ask another whom you have shared your presence with, they will answer for you._

Maybe the damned Kyuubi was right… I needed to find out… it has been long enough as it was. If I got an honest answer right now, I would know if it was worth giving up hope or not.

I never moved my head as I asked him, keeping my finger busy, tracing mindless circles with my fingertips.

"Orochimaru, may I ask you something?"

He chuckled lightly, such politeness was not a habit of mine.

"You always ask anyway, so what's stopping you now?" He chuckled once more "You're always so docile after sex, I wish you would be like that more often, though I must admit I like it when you're rough…"

I resisted the urge to scowl at him.

_Horny bastard._

"Please, answer honestly… Am I weak?"

I was expecting just a simple 'yes' or 'no' – I could handle either, but instead of that he sat up causing me to move to the side of the bed. He never even looked at me as he grabbed a robe, dressing and leaving the room.

I stared intently at the door, and when it didn't open I knew with bitter understanding – one that carried really no surprise – that I had ruined my chance.

_Your stupidity – once more – got in the way of what you want_.

_I've let him down; I will never be with him again._

_Damn it to hell and back for that matter!_

I leaned back into the pillows, crossing my arms behind my head. I would have to leave; I knew that I would never get what I was after. I cannot go back to _him_, to _them_. I have lost, and my life was now meaningless.

The demon had been right.

I should have known it was too good to be true.

I sighed.

_Curse reality._

Yet then again, Orochimaru seemed to have lost interest in taking over my body, and now that all he wanted to do was be _in _my body… staying was always an option.

Conversely though, when the door opened, I did not have to think of that anymore. He had the answer with him.

I said nothing as Orochimaru came back to the bed, sitting beside me.

"Sasuke-kun…" his voice was soft, yet in a way it seemed to be trembling in an approach that was not of him. He conscientiously took my left hand before sliding something cold on the smallest finger – something that seemed to hug the flesh of my pinky, his hand seeming to cradle my own in its palm. When his gaze met mine – his eyes holding that look of strange intensity I had come to know – I knew what he was going to say without him even speaking.

"You are not weak, only the strongest can wear something such as this, and you are one of them."

I kept my eyes on him before putting on the act of pure ignorance, not even glancing down at my hand.

"Akatsuki?"

He said nothing as his lips found mine, his tongue pressing against my lips, and I let him have his way with my mouth. After all he had given me _this_. I moaned as his tongue played with mine – he told me the importance of that ring with tongue and lips and teeth. I deepened the kiss, rewarding him for his actions of futility.

_As if I didn't already know._

When he pulled back, no words were exchanged; none were needed once more – the way I liked it.

I smirked as he pulled me close to his chest – arms wrapping tightly around me as though I would leave if they were any looser – before drifting off to sleep, both of us laying on a side – his left and my right.

I on the other hand, could not sleep – I just glanced down my shoulder at the ring, raising my hand above my head so I could see the metal clearly as it reflected the faint light.

I smirked.

_Sky…_

空

All of my trouble for _this._

Whoring myself out for _this._

Moaning in pleasure for _this_.

Being with him once more **because** of _this._

_All of this… for a simple ring…_

This job as a thespian would not requre much more time. My spot was secured.

_Objec__t retrieved, aniki… _

X

A/n: hey I updated pretty quick for my standards.

So what do you think? Sasuke has the ring but what does that mean?

Also, I've finally started to use my, myspace again, so if you feel like adding me, the link is in my profile.

Also, Saii Auren has published "So Cold" in Polish. SO if anyone is Polish the link is on my profile.

As always REVIEW! Really I don't care if it is as short as 'I like it' or even 'it sucks' at least it is something.

Also to Sound-Sasuke, I'm still working on that fic you requested. Don't worry I did not forget about it.

So once more REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Of Human Realizations

**Warning:** this chapter contains male/male sex; if that bother's you, then why are you even this far into the fic?

**Thank you** DancingDragonBlaze for being my beta, as always I am forever appreciative.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, if I did I would contaminate him with my cold. 

**Copyrighted: **Also the line '_Show me how you rule me.' _belongs to my beta (DancingDragonBlaze), she is the one who came up with it and I am no more than the mere mortal that she graced said line with.

So Cold

Chapter 16:

Of Human Realizations

(Sasuke's POV)

I sighed as I stood leaning against the cold stone wall, fighting against a light doze that threatened to overtake me. I could hear Orochimaru 'making a deal' with some men behind the door at my side. But the only deal he was making was how he should kill them for their foolishness – quick and painful, or slow and painful? Apparently they had bungled a mission the Snake Lord had sent them on.

_Che – idiots. _

It had been like that for the past three weeks – Orochimaru would meet men behind closed doors and wouldn't allow me to be in the room with him. It was fine – it saved me my dignity.

_Heh – if I even have any of that left._

I had to hold back a snort as they tried to reason with him, telling him 'We're so sorry' and 'Please take mercy on us' – such imprudent, predictable words.

If I wasn't so tired I'd scoff.

Orochimaru took mercy on no man… well other than me anyway, but I made up for that with letting him use my body.

Well, needless to say, it's not particularly bad.

Didn't they know they had no chance? He was going to kill them sooner or later. And with him, sooner came faster than later.

_Dammit you fucking snake – just get it over with! I'm tired of waiting, __**damn it all!**_

I felt myself cringe for a moment as I heard a scream and the oh-too familiar sound of tainted blood splashing sickly against the floor, the smell of it filling my nose right away.

However, I reminded myself that I was a shinobi, and that shinobi don't cringe when screams and blood come into the picture, and therefore I forced my expression to slightly dozing.

_It wouldn't do me any good to grow a conscience now. _

When the door opened and the snake master came into the hallway, I could already sense his displeasure – it filled the hallway, making the still underground air reek.

I smirked, noticing the dangerous flash in his eyes.

_I guess I can always fix that._

I walked up behind him, instantly wrapping my arms around his waist, and setting my head on his shoulder blade. However, he didn't respond by leaning into the embrace like he normally did – he just shrugged me off. I gave him a small glare.

_Humph! Such a prick! Even more than normal. _

"Not now Sasuke-kun, I'm not in the mood," he said crisply, walking away.

There was silence between us for a moment as I watched my elder grow smaller, and I smirked to myself. Even if he wasn't, I _was_, and soon he would be too.

_It's just a matter of simple sleight of hand. _

I waited until he moved more to the side of the hallway before I summoned chakra into my fingers, leaping after him and grabbing his collar, whirling him around to send him crashing against the wall with an audible slam.

He was not surprised.

He gave me a look of pure annoyance before I condemned my lips to his. He let out his breath of frustration and I used that to slide my tongue into his mouth, ignoring the dangerous aura radiating from every pore in his body. When his _finally_ joined mine, I wouldn't let him do much – _I_ was the one in control and _I_ would win this battle of dominance.

As it should always be.

A grin snuck onto my lips as Orochimaru groaned in pleasure, his left hand finding its way to my backside before squeezing harshly on a cheek, making me wince and grunt softly into his mouth – not in pain – but slight pleasure. I felt his chest push against mine and I could tell he wanted to switch our spots – so he could be the one pushing _me_ against the nearest solid surface. However, I wouldn't allow such an action – the spotlight would be on me this time.

_I think it's about time for a little change of pace._

I smirked.

_Don't you agree? Orochimaru?_

I pushed all of my weight back against him in retaliation, causing him to be fully pressed up against the stone wall.

I disconnected our lips as a much-needed air came to me. I looked down at the ground before glancing back at his golden eyes, daring him to push me away. He still had frustration in those orbs, but I could see lust starting to rear its well-known head once more.

_Let's have some fun._

I smirked before grabbing his hand and pulling him into his – _our_ – bedchamber for something we both needed.

X

A provocative smirk shaped my lips as I pushed his naked flesh back onto the sheets, crawling on top of him, instantly assaulting his chest with harsh bites and eager licks.

When I made my way down to his erection I let my breath ghost over the head. That gave me a hitch in his breath – he was under my authority. Oh, of course we both knew that I would give it to him… give _into_ him.

_But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun first._

I let my tongue slip out and lick at the juices that were already there – swirling the taste in my mouth – I could put up with it today.

I didn't bother teasing him before I engulfed the whole length into my mouth, swallowing down hard. I was pleased when a moan came from those tyrant lips of his. Only I could have him at my command.

When a hand came to pull at my hair I swatted it away, nibbling sharply on his sensitive flesh in annoyance and growling softly. _I _was in control, not him. And _I _would have say over both of our actions.

When he attempted to thrust up to me, I instantly slammed him back down, digging my fingernails into his hips and shoving them harshly back down onto the bed, my fingers locked in a powerful vise grip around them – he would have **NO **say in this. It was about damn time I took control over him, even if it _was _just during sex.

Heh – though I know I'm in control so much more often than during mere sex…

A growl came from him when I forced his hips back down, but I flared the Sharingan right back at him, the blood red orbs flashing angrily – warningly. This caused him to grin, one of his fangs glinting in the dim light.

"Controlling today, aren't we Sasuke-kun?" Even though he was grinning I could tell he wanted to moan – the way he talked around gritted teeth gave him away.

This made me grin satanically from around his member.

He had no idea how in control I would be of him _outside_ of the bedroom…

_It's just a matter of time._

When I took his length down to the back of my throat, I had to try hard not to gag as he started to _fidget _at such an action, his lithe, pale fingers gripping the sheets beside his hips, which my palms still forced into stillness.

However, I couldn't keep his member that far in, and shifted, moving my head back up and down in a bobbing motion.

When he tried to thrust up against my grip again, I knew he was at his limit. A part of me wanted to pull back and not let him finish but I decided that I wouldn't be that cruel.

_Heh. Even I have some moments of mercy…_

"Sasuke-_kun_."

That was my 'warning' – that low, hissing snarl – as soon as he said my name, I had to take down that bitter liquid like I had done so many times before.

He let out a satisfied sigh as I raised my head, allowing his member to fall limply back between his legs.

There was silence between us for a few minutes. Then Orochimaru laughed gently.

"Thank you, _my_ Sasuke, that was exactly what I needed."

I let out a sexually exhausted laugh at such a statement, the noise sounding hollow and completely foreign to me.

"Oh Orochimaru, I am far from done," I breathed.

He grinned at me.

"And what, dear Sasuke, do you have planned?"

I didn't bother answering him – I simply brought my fingers to his lips and he started to suck on them, coating them with saliva. He nipped lightly on my fingertips, and when I withdrew them, I slowly traced my fingers down his body. I went down his backside and to his entrance and he raised his eyebrow at me.

I smirked at him.

Heh – foolish. I would never even attempt to try and get your permission to do such an act on you, when the answer would simply be 'no'… unless this was **another** body, and then I would take you like you have taken me so many times.

The snake master's eyes watched my fingers with intent lust, following them up my chest and to my already parted lips. I slipped my tongue in between my fingers, fighting to keep from moaning at the taste of his saliva as I gave him an even, daring stare.

_Show me how you rule me._

"Orochimaru…"

This did something to him and in an instant I felt his hands on my hips, jerking them roughly and changing our positions, his body towering over my own. As soon as he could, he placed his member at my entrance, but I would not allow him to go any farther.

I gazed up at him with half-closed black _pitiful _eyes.

"Please… stop…"

This got his attention and he did nothing – like he was afraid that he would lose me if he was too rough.

You can never lose what you never had, you damn fool… yet… in a way… you've had me almost all of my life…

I used his hesitation to immediately change our spots once more, allowing me to straddle his waist, my hands on his chest, keeping him down, as our eyes never broke contact.

…and sadly… as much as I deny it, I almost don't want to leave you…

Orochimaru.

Once more, he grinned up at me.

"I see, is this your game?"

I sneered down at him – keeping silent – before I shifted, positioning myself above his member – now erect once more. Reaching down to hold it steady, I slowly impaled myself on his shaft – inch by agonizing inch. My breath hitched as I did this – I needed no preparation, seeing as how we nearly had intercourse everyday, but this experience from being entered from a completely different angle was new and… for a while, awkward.

Heh. But not for long.

Orochimaru gazed up at me, now aware of what I had been planning, and – I could see it – slightly amused.

I didn't allow myself to become annoyed – I could only allow myself to stay seated on his length to regain my breath – which had been lost when Orochimaru's member had entered in a completely different way – my body had never been impaled like this before.

I bit my lip – fighting to keep from letting an awkward silence take hold – and slowly rose up until his member was nearly released. I was hesitant to go back down – that sensation was really, truly awkward, after all – but when I felt Orochimaru's hands on my hips, rubbing the soft skin with his thumb, I could tell he was trying to comfort me. I had to bite down a laugh at his ignorance – I was far from needing his help in something such as this.

And I'll show him exactly that.

Shifting slightly to change the angle, I looked at him dead in the eyes before swiftly impaling myself down on him once more.

There was a loud intake of breath from both of us – the thrust had obviously struck something inside of me – something that wasn't ready yet, but with a few more taps, and it would be perfect.

I instantly brought my eyes to his – I needed to see the expressing on his face –

– and damn I wanted to burn it into my mind.

His mouth hung open in pleasure, but his golden eyes were open in pure shock.

Smirking, I leaned forward and caught his lips in between my teeth – drawing tiny droplets of blood before pulling myself back up, moving up and down on his hard shaft – squeezing his shoulders as I did such as I towered over him, black orbs never leaving gold.

As painfully awkward as this was to me, it was incredibly amazing to be in control of such a dominating sex partner. Even though I was the one being entered, I still had to repeat how fast we got or if we went at all – something he had never given me before.

I smirked, letting our eyes break contact as I leaned forward ever so slightly more, my mouth right next to his ear as my hair fell – sweat-slicked and limp – around my face.

Heh – things are getting interesting…

I looked down at my left hand, seeing the ring glinting faintly in the soft lighting.

Soon I'll have everything I ever wanted.

I soon felt his nails dig into my hips as he suddenly went along with my motions– thrusting upwards and pulling me down at the same time. I winced, ignoring the slight blood welling up from where his fingernails dug as we continued.

Yet apparently this was not up to his speed.

"Sasuke, harder!"

His voice was forceful and desperate – a sound I truly enjoyed.

As he said this, I used my chakra to help myself push up and go down faster on his shaft – a speed at which what I though he wanted.

As fast as I was going, it apparently wasn't quick enough, because he suddenly pulled out and I found myself roughly yanked onto my hands and knees and powerfully entered once more, making me hiss out a breath.

The grunts and growls coming from him were that same animalistic sound that I had always crave when we had rough sex – sounds so unlike that of another.

When my member – which was weeping for attention – was roughly grabbed, I allowed myself to imitate the noises coming from the one pounding me relentlessly.

"Orochimaru, faster – I'm almost there!" I panted to him, then my eyesight blurred and I smirked. "I'm not going to last long."

He laughed darkly against my throat.

Then I was finally completed with a final jerk of his hand.

I let out a mix between a scream and a mewl as brilliant shards of white daggers flashed behind my eyes, leaving me breathless and barely managing to hold myself above Orochimaru.

The Sannin was not far behind me – with a few more thrusts he buried himself in to the hilt and came with a pained grunt.

When he pulled out and I no longer needed to hold myself up, I fell onto the bed beside him, my stomach clean from milky fluid – it had all landed on him.

Exhausted, I kept my face buried in the pillow's soft folds until I felt him shift beside me, obviously cleaning himself off – if the sounds of cloth sweeping against flesh were any indication.

Slowly turning my head, I couldn't help but let out a smirk when I saw the exhausted look on his face.

I knew this couldn't be the only reason he was so tired out – his body had been growing weaker and weaker as the days progressed. I had failed to mention this due to my denial, but the truth was, that it was soon time for him to switch into another host body. I still thought he wanted mine, but if that was the case, he couldn't have it. He had my body in so many other ways, yet that is one way I was unwilling to give to him.

The need to bring this up, however, was great, and I did just that.

"Orochimaru," I spoke his name softly as I reached out to brush a black strand out of his face, my fingertips brushing lightly against his cheeks. "You're growing weaker. I know you'll need my body soon."

Heh – nevertheless he'll never get it, no matter what I say to him.

A look of longing crossed his eyes as he traced my bottom lip with a long finger.

"My Sasuke, like you told me before – I have your body in more ways than one. Becoming you is one thing I no longer wish to do."

My eyes widened as he said such words – such soft, truthful words.

Man, I don't know if I should **slap** him for being weak or kiss him for being so **caring**.

I thought he wanted power though. Why would he give up such a body as mine, when I know it is damn well perfect?

It doesn't make sense…

I glared at him, rising up onto my elbows at his side.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why do you even do such things like that? Why do you feel the need to live forever?"

But even then I knew the answer.

For power. He's a power hungry demon.

The master of snakes tilted my chin and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. That left me merely blinking dumbly at him for a moment.

Maybe I'm wrong about him…

Has he…?

Has he gone **soft**?

…

No. Maybe senile. He's over fifty, isn't he?

My guessing was nowhere close to what he answered;

"For those I miss…" He took a deep hesitant breath, his fingers gently holding my chin. "I will take you to them."

X

There was a deafening silence as I watched the kneeling form in front of me. The only sound was that of the rain falling around us, soaking us – the heavens were also in sorrow.

Sorrow for the tyrant man looking like a helpless child as he traced the engraving on the aged stones.

His parents….

When I saw him in such a human state I wanted to throw myself at him and tell him all my lies…

– **I was never as innocent as he thought.**

**I was never embarrassed when he touched me in front of others.**

**I would have been willing to be taken the first day I came here.**

**I faked all those tears that he saw.**

**I am the best thespian the world has ever seen.**

**I might be lying to myself.**

**But I'm not lying about this: I am so ****damn**** confused about what to do** –

I closed my eyes in annoyance at my own childishness and when I opened them, Orochimaru was standing in front of me with a look of worry overtaking his grief.

I yet again closed my eyes, but I was relaxed this time, and as a wet hand traced my face in such a gentle manner – the same way he had been touching his parents' graves – I imagined his face when he was in disbelief.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?"

Again with that concern. He had shown it so much that it was no longer bizarre to me.

"Yes," I breathed as his lips brushed mine. Without opening my eyes, I felt his head drift closer, his lips lingering close to my ear.

"You lie."

I didn't answer – I just merely shook my head darkly in disagreement.

There are many more lies than this, Orochimaru…

His hand found mine and I followed silently as he pulled me to the graves in front of us.

"I'm still waiting for you."

I knew that statement was directed to his deceased parents, but I found it consuming me at the same time.

So then why did he want eternal life? He wanted to see them again, so why…?

Sighing, I opened my eyes and gently placed a hand on Orochimaru's shoulder comforting him in the only decent way I knew – feeding him yet another lie.

I feel like I'm giving him poison with each word I speak –

"You want to see them again. Take my body."

Even though I knew I could never follow through with said request, a part of me wanted to.

Che – maybe **I'm **the one going soft…

I said nothing as he pulled the sword off of my back before pulling me into his embrace, his arms wrapping tightly around me while whispering his – our – other option.

"There is another body I can use… that only you can give me."

I instantly knew whom he meant and I knew that only I could ever hope of getting that close to him.

"I'll do it."

X

I was silent as I paced around the diminutive room, familiarizing myself with the scarce belongs of another so unlike myself.

Such a simple room - a room that had been lived in for almost fifteen years.

Sitting at the edge of the bed and crossing my legs, I took in my surrounds – nothingness. You could barely tell anyone lived here other than that strong familiar scent I knew… one I wished to rid myself of.

I would have thought this room to be a mess with scrolls scattered everywhere and clothes in a heap, but apparently I was wrong.

Hmmm… I guess he's taken lessons on how to keep himself **clean**…

I instantly let my eyes bleed red when I felt that damned chakra I knew so well. That of a person I was so close to, a person who I still held high in my eyes, even if I never admitted it aloud and pretended to hate the person instead.

Heh… won't **he **ever be surprised?

I silently waited in sick anticipation until that door opened, and the person on the other side saw me.

He said nothing – just stared at me with disbelief – not moving an inch – not sure if I was real or an illusion.

I gazed at him with half-closed, no nonsense eyes, lounging on the bed with my legs crossed over the side, my hands stretched out behind me, supporting my upper body.

I was the first to speak, which made all the difference as my eyes clashed with purest blue.

"Dobe…"

X

**A/N:** Please don't kill me. Though death might feel rather good seeing at the moment I have a cold. But really who in the hell gets a cold in September!?! Apparently me. I'm on a three day weekend, but I've spent the past three days sick and I have school tomorrow…damn it all to hell and back!

-Sneezes- as always please **review,** reviews make sick authors feel better. Well that and some ice cream. Lol

Also, I've was/been watching Queer as Folk (US version) on Youtube but Youtube being the bitch that it is deleted the episodes. I have found some on other websites but not all. So if any of you out there know where I can watch it I would forever be grateful Or if any of you have it downloaded and could e-mail the file to me that would be even better – just let me know.

**REVIEW!**

PS: Happy Labor day.


	18. Of Deathly Corrupt Conscience

**Warning:** this chapter contains violence and strong cursing.

**Thank you** DancingDragonBlaze for being my beta, I think that we all need to molest her with hugs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, if I did I would have paid someone to get a flu shot in my place! (they didn't even use a needle, they used a 'pop gun'. – hurt like a bitch)

So Cold

Chapter 17:

Of Deathly Corrupt Conscience.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I surveyed the other in front of me intently, my eyesight just a bit blurry and making me slightly annoyed. I could tell the blonde was afraid to move – to move an inch or to breathe a word – afraid to break the silence. When I started to stand, my vision worsened. It had taken a while, but that damned alcohol had decided to make its presence known.

_Che. Damned alcohol. Why did I drink the stuff again?_

I had not taken much of the accursed drink – just enough to get a slight buzz. Orochimaru had suggested it to calm my demeanor.

_Bastard – I don't __**need **__to calm my demeanor! It's __**always**__ calm!_

Adjusting the blade draped across my back, I took a moment to make sure I was correctly balanced before I approached the vessel.

I laughed as the idiot blonde began to slowly back up, reaching into the pouch behind him and pulling out a kunai, his eyes never leaving mine for more than a second.

_Tsk. Does that idiot really think that something as silly as a kunai will keep me away?_

"Sasuke, don't come near me." His voice was firm, unwavering, but it unusually high, giving away his fear. Smirking, I pressed forward until we were nearly touching. The time we had crossed paths again flashed through my mind, and my eyes narrowed satanically.

"Oh, but my dear dobe," I breathed softly, letting my fingertips slowly trace the apple of his cheek. My eyes glittered in mocking comfort. "I thought you wanted us to be close…"

I felt his body shudder against mine as I pressed up against his body, aligning our torsos in _exactly_ the right way. I knew he didn't want it – he wasn't sexually attracted to me; however, _fucking_ with him was _quite_ amusing.

_Heh. Dobe, you never cease to entertain me…_

Apparently, it wasn't entertaining for him. The hands on my chest – pushing me away – informed me quite well of that fact.

"What do you want, teme?"

Again with the old nickname. His voice was thick – like he was having trouble swallowing. I ran the question through my mind again and smirked.

There were so many replies I had ready for that type of question – replies that were made to confuse him so terribly so that he would want to tear out his own brain in frustration. However I don't have time to enjoy such a scene – however entertaining it might have been. I had a time limit; therefore I would make it short, but never sweet.

"You."

I held in a snort of impatience as his blue eyes widened. He was in pure disbelief.

_Ugh. Now here come the questions, I bet you anything in the world –_

"What did you say?"

Such ignorance.

_Point for me. Look who's good. _

"I said 'you' – what, have you become deaf? I want _you_, dobe." I shook my head disapprovingly at his apparent thinking.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, boy._

I decided to rephrase it.

"I want to _help_ you."

The suggestive tone angered him.

"Help me? I can smell alcohol on you – are you fuckin' drunk? How in the **hell** can you help me?"

I should have expected an outburst such as this, but it was still unexpected to see him so _pissed._

_Actually – scratch that. Thank the heavens for the alcohol. If it wasn't there, I would've probably blown his face off. _

I took a deep breath.

"Listen, Naruto. Before he kills me I _need_ to help you. I can rid you of that beast in your soul and make it so everyone accepts you."

_C'mon fish-boy – bite the damn line!_

The thought of me dying instantly got his attention.

"Who's gonna kill you?" He asked quietly.

I took a breath.

_Okay. Here goes._

It was now or never.

"Orochimaru."

X

We stood in silence as he mused over my revelation. I can tell it was a shock to him – unexpected, to say the least – but it needed to be said, and it needed to be taken care of.

_Hurry up dobe – say something!_

"Why, Sasuke? Why would he kill you? I thought you were…" He trailed off. "I thought you two were..." he struggled to find the right word "_intimate_…"

I could tell that he fought to fathom the word that he just spoke – I didn't blame him.

_Heh. Don't think too hard, __**idiot**__, or your brain will explode…_

I forced myself to speak quietly.

"No… it was all done out of fear."

The blonde's eyes softened when he heard this; finally, he got me to sound human.

_Naruto, you fool. I'm not longer human. When I do this, I'm just nothingness – an empty shell of the person I once was. _

That thought made a great ache settle on my chest – as if right over my heart – but I hurriedly pushed away.

_Now is not the time for remorse –_

The blonde's eyes turned serious as he continued to question me – something I found extremely annoying.

"How will you help me? And why in the hell do you _wanna_ help me?"

I let my hand drift over to his collar, pulling his necklace out from its confines into view, rolling it around between my fingers.

_This is __**nothing **__like the one in which I possess. Though I will make __**this**__ mine also._

_It's just a matter of time. _

"To abolish my sins and mend the wounds I have made on you."

_Its right there, catfish. Just bite it and let me reel you in. _

He took a moment to consider what I just told him. He could decide to trust me like he has so many times before, or live his own life and not believe a word I spoke.

_**But**__, knowing __**Naruto**__…_

"Are you telling me the truth Sasuke? Do you really want to help me? Can you truly help me?" he took a break before looking back up at me sorrowful eyes, "Would you ever deceive me Sasuke?"

I look him straight into the eyes as I answered him.

"No, never."

_Yes, always._

X

I closed my eyes in thought.

_Okay – how are we going to do this?_

The blonde was across from me sitting on an identical chair, gazing at me with that same damn _trusting _look in his eyes. It was amazing that he would put so much faith in me – something that never ceased to baffle every brain cell I possessed.

_Hmph! Seems like the blonde will __**never **__learn._

Then I mentally scoffed at the idiot.

_Trust… such a pitiful thing to have. Trust only leads to demise and betrayal. Having confidence in another does not help unless you have it in your self._

_Weakness…_

_Suffering…._

_Lust…._

Warm hands on my bare skin brought my attention back to Naruto, who had placed his hands on my arms. I looked up and cringed slightly at the warm smile he gave me. I didn't deserve such a look.

_Never __**ever **__will I deserve a look like that –_

"Am I really going to be normal now? I won't have to put up with the fox anymore, right?"

I smiled gently at his question. I could tell – he could barely retain his excitement.

"Yes."

_No._

I sat up straighter and told him to keep eye contact as I went through the procedures. It only took a moment and soon I was awash with the familiar scent of a sewer.

_Heh. Caught – hook, line, and sinker._

X

I kept my gaze away from the Kyuubi's maddening red eyes as I let my hand trace over the paper seal on the cage. That was all that kept the beast contained.

_A little flick of the wrist, and it would all be over…_

A growl came from the cage as I let my fingers trail. Apparently, the demon thought this as a mockery of his confinement.

"Uchiha, I could make you stronger than anyone. All you need to do this remove this seal."

I wanted to laugh out loud at his ignorance, but I instead chose to ignore him. I would never do such a thing.

_Heh. Keep dreaming, __**vixen**__ –_

I motioned from Naruto to come forward. He took a few hesitant steps and shivered a little when I took his hand and placed it on the seal.

I took delicate steps to calm him.

_Don't be too concerned otherwise he'll realize something's up –_

"It's okay Naruto, soon this will all be taken care of."

_Soon, __**he **__will be here. _

He nodded and closed his eyes like I had instructed to do before hand.

_And you will be nothing at all. _

I was grateful for the Kyuubi's silence. Apparently, he was as curious to see what I would do as Naruto was.

_Silence is the key to power._

When a few minuets passed, I began to worry that it wouldn't work – that Orochimaru had been wrong – but my worries were put at ease when I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist.

I arched my neck back slightly as someone nibbled on my ear and moaned breathlessly.

"Orochimaru…"

X

Naruto jumped when he felt a cold hand on his, but didn't open his eyes as I had instructed.

_This is __**all **__a part of what happens, Naruto. Just take it easy. _

I smirked, speaking to him once more to calm his nerves.

"Naruto, you're going to feel pain, but _only_ open your eyes when I say to, no matter how much it hurts."

The blonde nodded at this.

I smirked.

_That's right, boy. Give in to trust. It will only kill you faster. _

When I looked up and saw the snake master smirking, I had an unexpected, powerful urge to kill him and _truly_ help Naruto, but I knew it wouldn't help me in the long run.

_You have no right to feel guilt or regret. __**This is what must be done.**_

But that feeling in my stomach wasn't quelled.

I stayed silent, watching intently as my elder formed hand seals.

_At the least – it'll be interesting to watch. _

Naruto grunted when the first few seals were made, but when the area around his hand – which was still stuck on the paper seal, as if it had been glued on – began to emit a bright amethyst color.

The grunt turned into moans of pain.

I didn't flinch at this. Naruto could handle it – no matter how bad.

However, when the beast let out a roar, I fought from jumping as the very walls seemed to shake as the sound echoed like thunder around the large stone room.

A spark of fear flashed through my system. If it went wrong, the Kyuubi could easily kill me.

And for a split second, I wanted to welcome that chance.

I found myself praying for it to go wrong.

_No you idiot don't __**think **__that –_

I waited in sick anticipation until I heard an inhuman scream rip from the blonde's throat. That was my cue.

Smirking, I let my hand trace the dobe's lower lip, which emitted a growl of warning from the snake master.

I fought from rolling my eyes.

Such petty covetousness… 

Still with that smirk, I leaned down to whisper in his tan ear.

"Open your eyes."

X

When those blue pools opened, a black hell also did.

_What in Hell's name have I done-!_

The bars on the cage began to shake violently as the monster seemed to be slamming his body against it, _screaming_ at me.

"You are a fool Uchiha! You cannot do such a thing to me!"

'I don't know what you're talking about!' The childish part of me wanted to sing-song back.

I wanted to ignore the beast – wanted to ignore him _and _the dust shaking down from the ceiling – but I couldn't.

I could only watch Naruto. It was as though I was watching his soul being torn apart, and then his essence being covered in a strange iridescent orange substance.

_Have mercy - I can't even __**describe **__it right now…_.

I tried to shut out the noise of Naruto's pleas and the monster's bellows.

_Someone just make it __**end**__ –_

I did nothing as blood began to spill from the blonde, averting my eyes away to the floor as that same, distinctive coppery scent filled the room.

_Blood…_

_Just like what was covering my family_

_Just like the substance that binds me to him._

_One of the few things that remind me that I am alive._

I should not have lost focus.

One of the bars snapped in half, the force of it making it fly through the air and strike my arm, landing a deep gash right above my elbow. I let out a hiss – angry and in pain.

_Awe, __**dammit**__ –!_

My eyes widened as I felt a familiar Chakra wash over me, and I looked up to see tails start to emerge from Naruto's body. When his fangs and whisked darkened, I knew why the villagers had been frightened of him. I stood still until Naruto –_ che, if you can even call that __**thing**__ such a name _– turned to look at me.

I knew I was in trouble.

_Shit._

"**Sasuke!**"

I had only a split second to collect myself before the beast leaped for me, claws aimed for my throat.

I leaped back, but he caught me around the arm, the claws closing like animal traps and the nails digging deep, striking my bone.

A strangled cry escaped my throat.

_Definitely in shit –!_

"You said you wouldn't lie to me! You said you wanted to help me! I'm gonna kill you Uchiha!"

I scrambled for the blade on my back, quickly drawing it to block the deadly blow coming at my throat with his left hand. I tried to plant my feet firmly – in order to gain momentum to push him off – but his weight seemed to have doubled, and he had an advantage of leverage, making me slide backwards and lose my footing, landing with a grunt on the hard stone floor, Naruto settling like a dead weight on top of me.

_Dammit get __off __–_

He did so, and I scrambled to get up – to face him – but before I had a chance to put my guard up, the tailed-being was behind me and I suddenly felt an elbow jab me in the middle of my spine.

I instantly dropped my weapon as the entire world seemed to tilt upside down.

_Awe, __crap_

I flew forward and collided headfirst with that damned cage with a sickening crack. When I looked up – stars in front of my eyes – the Kyuubi was right there, glowing in a mauve color that didn't belong to him.

"_I told you Uchiha, you will never surpass me, or __him.__"_

_Shut the fuck up, you stupid __vixen_

Sadly enough, I didn't have to time or the strength to argue with him. I barely managed to duck as a kunai was thrown at me after I had turned, taking a few strands of hair with it. A scream erupted from 'Naruto's' throat as he charged towards me. Jumping out of the way I started to rapidly form the hand seals for Chidori.

_Dammit was this __supposed __to happen –?_

Kakashi's signature Jutsu was the strongest attack I had without my sword, but I knew that it would only be enough to merely faze him in this state.

_I'm in __real __deep shit now._

I wasn't even able to finish forming the attack when those deadly claws grabbed me from behind, making the lightning sword crackle and die as I felt his hot breath at my throat.

"I'm gonna kill you Sasuke!" For an instant I believed him.

Through the midst of everything, I smirked.

"Heh – what else is new?" I managed to mutter before twisting in his grip, sending a clumsy kick to the blonde's stomach.

With a surprised grunt, he loosened his hold, and I was able to free myself and bolt.

I didn't get far because of his advantage in skill and speed, but yet right before he could deal the killing blow, Orochimaru appeared in front of me, emerging in a whirlwind of leaves.

_Hmph! Always for the grand appearances, huh, __Orochimaru_

I quickly backed away – letting _him _deal with the creature – before clutching my arm and falling to the ground in shock and pain.

_Man – I didn't notice it before. How far down did he really __go_

More screams and yells echoed off of the walls. I was lost in the sea of them and didn't know whom they belonged to. Some might have even been my own.

_Please make it all stop –_

I didn't want to watch, but it was hard to turn away when I saw Naruto's form lunging at Orochimaru and the snake attempting to make contact with flesh.

I could tell he was successful due to the blood that landed on the ground and splattered on me – coppery smelling and grotesquely hot.

This, however, didn't faze me.

The next hours or so didn't faze me either.

At least that is what I kept telling myself.

X

I leaned over and coughed up more blood from the last blow that Naruto had dealt me.

_Or – now that I think of it – the last blow he dealt to __**anyone**_

Orochimaru was only one man, and could only hold him back so long before he resorted to fatal blows.

I dared not to look the Snake Bastard, choosing to just stare down at the red puddle at my side.

That turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes of my damned life.

The blood reflected black.

My eyes widened.

It wasn't the fact that Naruto's body was being _sucked_ – for lack of a better word – into the cage, looking like a limp rag doll that was being dragged into the confines of a super powered vacuum cleaner. It was when I saw something – _someone_ who didn't belong looking right back at me from that puddle of blackened red.

Staring right back at me was the one face that I thought I would longer see when I had removed that damned Uchiha hair.

Needless to say, I was scared shitless.

'_Foolish Otouto.'_

_**NO!!**_

I would not let him get to me.

I found the strength to stand up and limp over to my discarded sword, grabbing it and making my way over to my future – if you wanted to be poetic and metaphoric. Naruto's back was to me as he seemed to be having a mental battle with the Snake Lord the way his shoulders were scrunched up and shaking. When he noticed me, however, that battle ceased and he shifted his gaze to me. I thought he would attack me, but then I saw the mental battle that had been going on. He _did not_ want to hurt me.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming at him.

_You fucking __**idiot**__ –_

"Sasuke…" his voice was back to normal, but I couldn't bring myself to look up at his eyes – I kept my gaze on the jewel around his neck.

_Glass…_

Fragile… 

_Just like emotions…_

_Just like life…_

_Just like my weakness…_

Suddenly everything went blank.

I couldn't stand to think about it one moment longer, and without an ounce of remorse, I took my blade and thrust it through his body.

I told myself I had no remorse.

The words I breathed to the still dungeon air said differently.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

X

My temple began to throb, and I squinted at the bright light trying to seep through my eyelids. I was tempted to try and fall back asleep, but when I heard my name being spoken, I opened my eyes to blazing white light and a familiar face.

_White walls. Smell of disinfectant._

"You gave us quite a scare, Sasuke-kun."

_Medical center._

I gazed passively back at the medical ninja to see if there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but it seemed genuine.

_Well, then again, with Kabuto you can never tell…_

Then I realized I was back in as the medic ward at Sound as I sat up, glancing around the room.

_This doesn't make sense. How in the world did I get back here?_

There were so many things that I wanted to know. So many answers that I needed.

"Is Orochimaru hurt?"

I wanted to slap myself for asking _that_ of all things. Why should I care about his well- being when I almost was killed because of his? This, however, amused Kabuto, because I saw a smirk light up his eyes.

I wanted to slap _him _more than I wanted to slap myself.

_Little gray-headed __**bastard**__ –!_

"Orochimaru-sama is recovering. The body transfer took a lot out of him." He scratched his head before speaking again, a smirk gracing his lips this time. "I'm sure you want to go make him feel_ better_ –"

I had to fight the urge to leap out of the bed and throttle him.

_**Fuck you too, you fucking medic –!**_

"– but you have your own injuries to worry about."

I blinked.

_Injuries? _

The pain in my whole left finally hit me when I looked at my bandaged arm, suddenly making the world spin.

Memories of blood, screams, more blood, and unwanted faces instantly struck me and I felt myself start to get dizzy.

_Oh… I don't feel so good._

A hand on my shoulder caught me from falling off the bed and onto the floor.

"You need to lie down."

I did just that, noting that it only helped a little bit. I thought back to what Kabuto said about the transfer. It took a lot out of him? Did that mean that he was still alive? Did that mean that he was successful in taking over the body?

I didn't even want to _think _of the body as Naruto's.

_He's gone now. There's no point in doing so anyway. _

A piercing pain blazed around my neck, and I raised a hand to put pressure on it – which answered a few of my questions. There around my neck was the same necklace that had been around Naruto's.

Reality instantly struck – he was gone and I had obtained the eyes.

I fought from smirking. Kabuto was still in the room, after all.

_Object obtained, Aniki. _

X

Tbc.

-hids from Naruto fan-girls- Please don't kill me. –sigh- as always sorry for such a long wait, but I'm a freshman now and I get a shit load of homework. Plus. My beta's computer crashed so it took her a while to go over this chapter. But come on guys- at least this chapter as full of action? –sheepish grin-

Happy late Halloween

The 1st of November 1 was the 1 year anniversary of this fic. Much thanks to those who were here at the start and to those who have tagged on. You do truly do not know how much ever single review means to me….

Off of the sentimental stuff, my Birthday was on the 5th. I feel so old.

To all BLEACH fans- I want to start writing some Bleach one shots, so if you have** any **requests, feel free to message me, I've been itching for over a year to do a one-shot. (Yaoi – duh)

I'm not sure when I can next update, I hope to do so before Christmas if nothing comes up.

**REVIEW!**


	19. Of Nearly Damned Contemplations final

(Sasuke's POV)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did this chapter would be far more interesting.**

**This chapter has NOT been betaed so I apologize for any errors but I am just too damn lazy to look over it. **

So Cold

Chapter 18:

Of Nearly Damned Contemplations (final)

**(****Sasuke's POV)**

My body was roughly pushed up against the tree as he harsly assaulted my mouth. I tried to protest but it was in vain as he slid that _oh so_ familiar tongue into said mouth. I attempted to take control – but that never works – and I never wanted to. When he pulled back I panted catching my breath, removing my hand from his flawless onyx hair.

Before I could fully take it out of that silk, he took it in his own. My elder scrutinized the pale skin before speaking in the voice that I feared yet craved at the same damn time.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Sasuke…it is so bare… Why have you yet to receive the sky?"

I looked down in disgust at my own ignorance. I closed my eyes not wanted to meet his piercing gaze.

"Look at me, Otouto."

I reluctantly did and meet those blood-red eyes that have hunted and fascinated me since my early years.

"Unless you can recover what I ask of you, I will not bother wasting my time on you,"

_Then what do you call this you bastard?_

"You are still too weak – your hate is not strong enough."

I was careful when I spoke – I did not need to anger him. Even if he is always apathetic – I did not want to take a chance.

"When will I be strong enough to become a part of your live? A part of your damned organization."

A shiver went down my spine when he leaned so close to me and whispered into my ear.

"When you capture the snake in the sky and the fox in the jewel." I knew this, yet there must be more- and as always there was. "Though only when you can bring them to me at once will you be able to enter this life."

How could I come about this?

"How?"

The corner of his normally passive face moved upwards in a type of smirk.

"By showing the one thing that is your greatest weakness – emotion."

_Hmph! My weakness? How would he know that when he is never around to see me_?

I was hesitant once more, I knew there was more to this than simply getting a few objects, and I know that I need to do sickening things that will make me detest him further. I need to show emotions, pretend to be bashful, lustful, sorrowful, and others all this just for him. I truly am weak.

My eyes suddenly widened when he pulled out a kunai and placed it at my throat pushing me even harder into the tree – I should have know that I would not be let go with out a scratch.

Before I could fight or speak he ran his fingers through my hair, gripping tightly as the roots.

"You are weak, come to me when you have enough hate, then and only then, can you hate me enough to love me. Hate me so much that you could kill me, but instead of taking that kunai to my neck, you will take your lips to it in its place."

When he removed the kunai I knew that this would be my last opportunity to see him until I do what is needed. I have to do more than give Orochimaru my body; I have to give him myself.

Damn you Aniki…no, damn you Uchiha Itachi.

X

I squinted my eyes to block out the light that was coming into view. It was not as bright as the medical center; no it was heated and flickered? No, that's not right.

I opened my eyes to get a better look and realized that I indeed was not in the medical room . There was a candle beside me. I did not even need to look around; I knew where I was by the feel of silk underneath me.

_Orochimaru's room._

I slowly sat up wincing at the pain that was still present. I knew it could have been worse, but I rather it all be gone.

No, I will never deserve that, I should have it come back at full force, **I** should be the one to get killed not Naruto.

I closed my eyes trying to shut out the image of his blood covering me – it was futile.

Why should it be? Why should I even give a damn about him?

_Because a part of me still wants to be human._

I have done so much in my three years year that it is unbelievable. It all started out with the simple goal of wanting to gain power and had plummeted into this hellish abyss. I have stooped so low as to be fucked like a whore over and over again and sickly enjoying it.

Yes, I enjoy it when he slams into me with brutal force, enough pain to make me feel human.

Orochimaru knows it. The Snake Lord knows that I am a masochist that I just want him to give it to me with no remorse. But no, the bastard attempts to me gentle with me, he tries to 'make love to me'. I inwardly snorted at that – I would never let him do such a thing.

I cannot stand it when he treats me with kindness – it is disgusting!

Yet, as much as I try I cannot deny that a small part of me enjoys the soft treatment and the meaningless muttered words.

I ran my hand through my hair in anger – I am so damn bewildered!

I hate him so much for what I have been forced to do.

Showing emotions is the ultimate weakness, yet I have to be the thespian and show them. I even had to bring myself to shed tears - something in which I will **never** do again unless absolutely necessary.

The Snake Bastard enjoys it I know. He likes treating me like a child, holding me like a mother holding a scared child. I cannot stand it! My mother is long since dead and I do not need that spot filled again. Sure it feels nice to be held, but by Orochimaru of all creatures – _unfathomable! _

I know I have it made here – a life that many surprisingly might enjoy. I am never bothered by the other members of Sound. In all honesty I have forgotten who they are. I only saw them before I came here and my first few months in this pit. After that they just seamed to disappear. Orochimaru never brings them up – he has really yet to tell me anything of value. Training is a rarity - I have been doing it on my own before and after our fuck-sessions – and it is something I do not wish to bring up.

He has told me over and over again that I am strong enough for him,_ stronger _than him. Yet to me that is just not enough – it is that damn Uchiha pride once more.

I still cannot believe where he and I are now. It took a while for him to finally 'touch' me. I tried so hard to get his attention in that way with out being painfully obvious. It started out so simple. Me just sitting on his lap as he reminisced over the days events and other things in which I have forgotten entirely.

I can fully remember the day, which started it all. I was getting pissed with him every signal I had been throwing out had been ignored. But on that blessedly damned day he gave in. I put up a pompous attitude and he took the bait. Sadly said bait backfired on me.

He turned the game around and I was the one caught on the hook. Taking out that mirror and showing me _his_ reflection!

At the time it scared the hell out of me and I was frighten but now looking back I see that it was the perfect thing for him to do. It is what gave me that extra push to taste his lips. Sure I struck him before that – but it all worked out.

I turned it around by moaning the other's name, which might have done more harm that good.

I laughed out loud when I thought of that. He was so confident of himself even then.

_Confidents will be your down fall._

He is really the fool – or am I? I rather not contemplate something as pointless as that.

I have been inside these damn Sound walls far too

long.

The only escape was the 'trip' to Naruto – and in all honesty I rather have been here. Why is he keeping me so close? Is the old man really that lonely? Or can he not go with out taking me? It would more or less be a combination of the two.

'_Desire __**my**__ touch, Sasuke, crave __**my**__ body.'_

I sighed turned on to my other side turning my back to the flicker of the candle.

How much longer will he continue to let me live here? How much longer will I have to play this part? The sane part of me wants to leave but the other side keeps telling me that this is truly what my heart desires – to be close to someone with out the fear of being judged.

Unlike back in Konoha the snake master is not always calling me a 'prodigy' or going on about my clan. The only thing he ever really talked about was the Sharingan – but that was something I could handle.

In all reality staying here hardly asks much of me. The only thing I must give in return is my body. Yet, things are never that easy.

I have been trying hard to play this role – but he always seams to turn it against me. Cutting my hair, wishing death upon myself, even somewhat singing to him – _despicable!_

_Why am I so pathetic? _

I could have it made. I know Orochimaru would love to have a little submissive pet. But Uchiha Sasuke does not work like that. He may think of me as '_My_ Sasuke' however I cannot –_will not_- ever be completely his.

_I will never allow it!_

Yet cannot I make him mine? I obtained the one thing that could give me the greatest dominance over him – 'Those Eyes'. Does he know that I have _them_? No, he is too much of a fool to notice such a thing.

It is better off that way. Not knowing is better than knowing when you cannot do anything about it.

Still strong or not, he will still have is control over me. He will still make me his toy.

What does gaining more power matter any more? All it causes it pain and suffering – something I have lived with almost all of my life.

_But some how I want more._

I angrily punched the pillow. I'm letting him get to me!

Yet what else am I suppose to do? Maybe I should just give into him and become a useless doll. Yes that would be best for both of us. I will just become a toy for him to use. Maybe it will make all this pain go away. I will just let him be gentle and caring – it will require no work from me.

Yes. I will just let him have his way. I can allow it once – maybe doing such will lead to what I truly need and desire.

X

A groan came from my throat as a door closing woke me. Who could it be? I tied to snuggle closer into the sheets, but when I felt a familiar but strange chakra signature I instantly sat up.

I attempted to adjust my eyes to the light as I heard my name muttered.

"Sasuke-kun…"

My eyes widen to an inhuman size and I barely was able to utter a word.

"Naruto?!"

X

**A/N:** Okay, originally this was going to be an extremely long fic. However, I honesty do not know where I want to go with it. So Chapter 18 is indeed the last chapter of "So Cold". However that does not necessarily mean that it is the end of this story. There could always be a sequel that may pop up. So I want to say 'thank you' to all of you that have read this story and reviewed.

Much Thanks

Myownlife


End file.
